Retorno
by cila meireles
Summary: Sesshoumaru volta ao Japão depois de 3 anos e tem que lidar com os sentimentos que tem por Rin
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem.

* * *

Tókio. Depois de 3 anos eu estava voltando para o Japão, irei começar a faculdade de Administração e começarei a me preparar para assumir o "império" de família Taisho.

Bom, deixa eu me apresentar: meu nome é Sesshoumaru Taisho, filho mais velho de Inutasho, sou um youkai, tenho 20 anos. Não sou sociável: odeio conversas idiotas, sorrir, e ter que repetir o que eu falo. Não demonstro emoções, sou o que as pessoas chamam de frio.

Eu estava no saguão do aeroporto, quando vejo meu pai e minha madrasta me esperando sorrindo.

Meu pai, Inutaisho, é um poderoso youkai, que depois de se divorciar de minha mãe se casou com a sua atual esposa Izayoi. Ela é humana, tem cabelos e olhos negros, pele branca, e apesar dos seus 38 anos é muito sábia, mas como todos tem seus defeitos, ela adora me irritar, me provocando, como se me conhecesse melhor do que a mim mesmo.

- Sesshoumaru, filho. – falou meu pai emocionado, me abraçando. – Que bom te ver. Finalmente você voltou.

- Sesshoumaru. – disse Izayoi sorrindo feliz. – Olha só para você. Tão crescido. Com os mesmos olhos frios. – completou brincando.

- É bom te ver também, Izayoi. – respondi, frio.

- Vamos para casa. Você deve estar cansado. – falou meu pai.

Nós estávamos no carro: meu pai dirigindo e Izayoi me interrogando sobre os 3 anos que passei com minha mãe nos EUA. Eu dava respostas simples, monossilábicas , ou resumos das histórias. Ela sabia que eu odiava esse tipo de conversa, mas isso parecia apenas estimula-la.

- Sexta – feira eu farei uma festa de boas-vindas. – avisou Izayoi.

- Izayoi, você sabe que eu odeio essas coisas. – falei tentando esconder minha irritação.

- Sesshoumaru, querido, a festa não é para você. Quer dizer, não é apenas para você, mas também de Kagome e Rin.

- Kagome?- perguntei, tentando me lembrar de quem se tratava.

- A ex- namorada de seu irmão. Eles namoravam quando você viajou se lembra? Ela é irmã Kikyou.

_É claro. Kagome, irmã gêmea da vagabunda da Kikyou._

- Ex- namorada?

- É. – falou Izayoi irritada. – Seu irmão terminou com ela e começou a namorar a Kikyou.

- Então você está dando uma festa de boas vindas para a ex-namorada do irmão? O que o Inuyasha acha disso?

- Ele não tem que achar nada. – respondeu irritada. – A casa é minha e eu dou a festa para quem eu quiser. Além disso a festa também é para você e para Rin. Não irá me perguntar quem é a Rin, Sesshoumaru? Ou você não esqueceu dela?

- Não, eu não me esqueci.

Rin era neta de Kaede, governanta de nossa casa. A mãe de Rin morreu no parto, e ela foi criada pela avó. Como na época da morte da mãe de rin, Izayoi amamentava Inuyasha, ela também a amamentou , isso criou um laço entre nossa família e Rin que se tornou a filha que meus pais nuca tiveram. Meus pais ajudaram Kaede a cria-la. Meus pais se tornaram quase que figuras paternas para Rin, sempre deram a ela o mesmo que era dado a Inuyasha e a mim. Desde escola e roupas até amor.

- E onde Rin esteve ? – perguntei tentando disfarçar minha curiosidade.

- Ela foi morar com o pai durante algum tempo. Agora ela voltou para ajudar a cuidar de Kaede. – respondeu e eu balancei a cabeça assentindo.

- A quanto tempo Inuyasha namora a vaga... Kikyou? – perguntei, mudando de assunto, o tópico Rin era algo que eu odiava conversar especialmente com a perceptiva Izayoi. Então decidi mudar de assunto e descobrir por que o assunto Inuyasha estava irritando- a

- Eles estão juntos a uns 2 anos. – respondeu.

- E como Kagome reagiu a isso?

- Nada bem. Ela foi trocada pela irmã gêmea. Ela ficou muito mal. – concluiu, seu tom de voz ficou muito triste. Izayoi sempre adorou Kagome, mas essa tristeza não era apenas pelo seu filho ter terminado com ela, havia algo mais. Kagome deve ter ficado realmente devastada com o acontecido. – Eu ainda não acredito que seu irmão fez isso. Eu amo o meu filho, mas ele é um idiota nesse caso.

- Eu sempre disse isso. - conclui

* * *

**MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR,PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**

**E então continuo ou não. Sei que não está lá aquela maravilha, mas é apenas um rascunho. Se você quiserem eu continuo e capricho mais.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à Mely - Chan, Nathy Duarte, Anny Taishou, guta, thici e ticha.**

**Momento propaganda. Eu tenho mais duas Fics uma sobre Bella e Edward, Twilight, chamada Roswell, e outra da Sailor Moon chamada Antigos laços. Quem tiver interesse dê uma lida e deixe um review.**

* * *

O lado de fora da mansão continua a mesma com seu jardim cheio de flores e gramado impecável. Me lembrei de quando era pequeno, aquele era o único jardim nas redondezas onde as crianças tinham permissão para brincar. Nas outras casas era proibido pisar na grama. Mas aqui, era permitido. Eu nunca fui de brincar, ainda mais brincar com outras crianças e na terra. Quem se divertia era Inuyasha, Kagome e Rin, principalmente Rin. Desde pequena ela sempre adorou flores, e ajudava Izayoi a cuidar do jardim. Minha madrasta adorava, ela dizia que ela era uma mestra passando seu conhecimento a pequena aprendiz.

Outro conhecimento que foi passado era sobre música. Rin sempre adorou música, e adorava ver Izayoi tocar piano. Um dia, minha madrasta resolveu ensina-la a tocar, e ali nasceu um grande amor. Além de piano, Rin também aprendeu violão e guitarra. Logo, ela passou a compor músicas e a cantar. Eu adorava ouvi-la cantar.

Quando voltei por mim já estava no interior da casa, que apesar de alguns móveis terem mudado, a atmosfera continuava a mesma : era aconchegante. Meu quarto continuava o mesmo, era como se eu não tivesse passado 3 anos fora.

- Continua o mesmo. – falei.

- Claro, querido. – falou Izayoi. – Mesmo não parecendo, eu tenho amor a vida. – brincou. Eu sempre odiei que mexessem nas minhas coisas. Se eu deixei algo num determinado lugar era porque eu tinha um motivo. – Descanse. O jantar será servido às 19:30. – terminou Izayoi, saindo do quarto.

Eu realmente estava cansado, estava cheio de sono, mas sabia que não poderia dormir. Maldito fuso horário. Aproveitei para arrumar as roupas no armário, organizar as coisas do meu jeito. Aquilo tomou meu tempo, e quando percebi já estava quase na hora do jantar. Tomei um banho e troquei de roupa.

O jantar já estava pronto quando eu desci. Meu pai e Izayoi já estavam sentados.

- Estávamos te esperando. – falou meu pai.

- Então, o que aconteceu nesses três anos? – perguntou Izayoi sorrindo.

Ela sabia que eu odiaria ter que responder esta pergunta.

- Nada. Apenas estudos. – respondi.

- Vamos. Não teve nenhuma garota doce o suficiente para derreter seu coração? – perguntou.

Segundo Izayoi a mulher ideal para mim deveria ser : **_" muito doce, carinhosa, generosa, amigável, com olhos e sorriso capazes de derreter o meu coração de gelo."_**. Essas foram as suas palavras quando terminei com Kagura, que não tinha nenhuma dessas características.

- Namorei uma garota. Mas nós terminamos. – respondi sério.

Sara se enquadrava perfeitamente na descrição de Izayoi, mas não deu certo. Eu poderia muito bem falar para minha madrasta que seu perfil de mulher ideal para mim estava errado, mas ela me contra-atacar dizendo " **_Então resolveu seguir meu conselho." _**Eu jamais admitiria isso, nunca daria esse gostinho a faço apenas o que eu quero, sem dar ouvidos a ninguém. Meus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma voz para lá de irritante:

- Então, o filho pródigo realmente voltou. – falou Inuyasha irônico.

- Não, sou apenas uma ilusão da sua mente perturbada. – respondi. Ele se sentou na mesa. A atmosfera do jantar mudou. Tensão. Como se a qualquer momento uma briga fosse estourar. E o mais estranho era que essa tensão era entre Inuyasha e Izayoi.

Se havia uma relação de entre mãe e filho que era harmoniosa, ela era entre Izayoi e um meio irmão. Mesmo com algumas briguinhas naturais entre mãe e filho, nunca houve qualquer desentendimento grave entre eles. Pelo menos, até agora.

Eles mal se olhavam, e meu pai parecia atento a qualquer movimento deles.

- A mamãe já te falou da festa que está preparando para comemorar seu retorno, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inuyasha. – Isso não é ridículo? Eu avisei que você não iria gostar.

- Sim. Ela me falou. Mas até onde eu sei a festa é para Rin. – respondi. Eu sabia muito bem o que meu querido meio irmão queria. Ele sabia que a festa também era para Kagome, e pelo jeito, estava odiando a idéia. Ele também sabia que eu odiava festas. Então, na lógica da cabecinha dele era só me colocar contra Izayoi, e tentar impedir a festa. Eu não acredito que esse idiota achou que poderia me manipular. Isso nunca aconteceu nem nunca acontecerá.

- Mas a festa também é para você, irmão. Eu sei como você odeia festas. Além disso, não é preciso fazer festa para comemorar a volta da Rin. – ele falou venenoso. O que acontecera com ele? Desde quando ele se referia a Rin daquela maneira, como se ela não fosse ninguém. Eu senti meu sangue ferver. Agora entendia porque Izayoi referiu a ele como idiota no carro. Eu não sabia como definir meu irmão agora. Pois idiota, ele era no seu estado normal. Agora, ele era algo pior.

- Eu odeio festas, mas acho que posso vir a realmente a aproveitar esta. – falei sarcástico, e sorrindo. – E a festa é para Rin. Além disso, a casa é de sua mãe. Ela pode dar festas quando quiser e para QUEM quiser. – estava explicito que eu sabia que a festa também era para Kagome.

- Quem diria, o grande Sesshoumaru Taisho aceitando ordens. – falou sarcástico. Ele estava tentando me tirar do sério. – Você mudou, meu irmão.

- Você também. – respondi.

- Não foi para melhor.

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- Muito bem, chega vocês dois. – falou meu pai sério. Nó nos calamos. Olhei discretamente para Izayoi, apesar de ter vencido, seus olhos mostravam uma profunda tristeza. Ela adorava seu filho. E ele se transformara nisso. Era por isso que ela odiava a Kikyou. Para ela a nova namorada de meu irmão o transformara nisso. E é por isso, que ela também se apegou tanto a Kagome. A ex-namorada de seu filho, a lembrava de épocas mais felizes. Senti um aperto no coração. Mesmo sem saber o motivo disso.

Depois do jantar tenso, Inuyasha se trancou no quarto, Izayoi foi para a cozinha conversar com Kaede, enquanto eu e meu pai fomos para o escritório.

- Como você pôde perceber as coisas não são mais as mesmas por aqui. – meu pai falou sério. Eu assenti. – Seu irmão não é mais o mesmo. É fechado, trata a todos como se fossem seus inimigos, e como você percebeu venenoso às vezes.

- O fato de Izayoi dar uma festa de boas vindas para sua ex não simplifica as coisas. – falei.

- Eu sei. Mas a verdade é que Izayoi não sabe mais o que fazer. Ela já tentou de tudo. Até tentou gostar de Kikyou. – falou meu pai. Aquilo me surpreendeu.

Se tinha alguém capaz "ler" as pessoas, era Izayoi. Ela, em 1 minuto com uma determinada pessoa consegue saber se esta era boa ou não. Uma vez meu pai resolveu aceitar um projeto, o cara foi até a nossa casa e minha madrasta o conheceu durante o jantar ela falou:

_**Eu não gostei daquele sujeito. Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado, ele não é de confiança. – declarou para meu pai.**_

Meses depois, meu pai descobriu que o tal cara lhe dera um golpe, sumindo com o dinheiro investido. O cara acabou preso e meu pai recuperou o dinheiro. Mas desde então, passou a confiar na impressão de minha madrasta sobre as pessoas.

É difícil desagradar minha madrasta, portanto se ela não gosta de determinada pessoa e a quer longe, você irá quere-la mais distante ainda. Mas isso era mais uma coisa que eu nunca admitiria a ela.

Se Izayoi não gostava de Kikyou e a queria longe, eu a queria se possível do outro lado do planeta.

- Mas não deu certo. – concluí.

- Não. Kagome a faz lembrar de quando Inuyasha ainda era Inuyasha, por isso esse carinho todo.

- Meu irmão ficou assim depois de começar a namorar a Kikyou?

- Foi. Ele simplesmente mudou da água para o vinho, e não pudemos fazer nada. Izayoi sempre deixou claro o que pensava sobre o namoro.

- E pelo visto, Rin também. – concluí pela forma como Inuyasha se referiu a ela no jantar.

- Sim. Kagome é a melhor amiga de Rin. – falou meu pai tenso. Algo de muito ruim havia acontecido, e ninguém falava sobre isso. – Kagome ficou muito mal com tudo o que aconteceu. E Rin tomou as dores da amiga.

- O que aconteceu, pai? – perguntei, mau pai se surpreendeu. – Eu percebi como você ficou tenso a falar sobre Kagome, algo muito grave aconteceu. – meu pai suspirou pesadamente, vinha bomba por aí.

- Kagome entrou em depressão e quase morreu por causa disso.

* * *

**MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR,PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à Nathi Duarte, ticha, Anny Taishou, Rinzinha-chan, Lady Kyrazinha,Eulalia Arantes.**

**Momento propaganda. Eu tenho mais duas Fics uma sobre Bella e Edward, Twilight, chamada Roswell, e outra da Sailor Moon chamada Antigos laços. Quem tiver interesse dê uma lida e deixe um review.**

* * *

- O que aconteceu, pai? – perguntei, mau pai se surpreendeu. – Eu percebi como você ficou tenso a falar sobre Kagome, algo muito grave aconteceu. – meu pai suspirou pesadamente, vinha bomba por aí.

- Kagome entrou em depressão e quase morreu por causa disso.

- O quê? – perguntei. Nunca imaginei que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse ponto.

- Kagome sempre se achou muito inferior a irmã. Quando seu irmão a trocou pela Kikyou foi meio que a comprovação de que ela não era o suficiente. Ela ficou muito mal, não saía da cama não comia, ficou assim por semanas. Depois de algum tempo, começou a se achar gorda, tudo que comia vomitava.

- Bulimia.

- É. Felizmente, Izayoi e Rin estavam de olho em tudo que acontecia e convenceram os pais de Kagome a tratarem-na imediatamente. A relação de Izayoi e Inuyasha está do jeito que você viu desde então.

- E Inuyasha como reagiu com tudo o que aconteceu com a Kagome? – perguntei.

- Ele não sabe. Kagome não quis e quer que ele saiba. Não quer a pena dele.

- E Rin? – perguntei. Rin adorava Inuyasha, mas Kagome era sua melhor amiga e era como uma irmã para ela.

- Rin tomou as dores de Kagome. Elas são amigas. Às vezes, eu acho que há algo que eu não sei sobre o que aconteceu entre Inuyasha, Kikyou, e Kagome. A situação entre ela e Inuyasha ficou insuportável. Não podiam ficar na mesma sala sem brigarem. Foi quando Rin aceitou morar com o pai durante um tempo.

- Não me diga que o senhor fez Rin ir embora? – perguntei. Só a desconfiança fez meu sangue ferver, se meu pai fez isso, se o idiota do Inuyasha fez a Rin ir embora, eu ia acabar com ele.

- Não, é claro que não. Mas eu também não me opus. – confessou meu pai envergonhado. – Eu amo Rin como se fosse minha própria filha, sabe disso, Sesshoumaru. Mas Inuyasha é meu filho. Eu já não suportava mais. Ninguém suportava ficar nessa casa, nem mesmo Rin. Eu só queria o melhor para eles.

- Por que ela está voltando agora?

- Pela avó. Kaede está velha e doente. Mas não que deixar de trabalhar. Eu e Izayoi ficamos de olho para ela não abusar, mas ela só escuta Rin então...

- E Kagome? Ela está pronta para voltar?

- Ao que parece o tratamento deu certo. Kagome tinha que ganhar mais auto-estima, e ao que parece aconteceu, e os médicos a deixaram voltar.

- Não faz sentido voltar para cá e ver Meu irmão com a irmã dela tão cedo.

- É, eu também acho. Mas se ela está pronta... Mas eu estou realmente preocupado com essa festa, não seu se é uma boa idéia. – falou meu pai preocupado.

- Não se preocupe. Dará tudo certo. – falei.

- Como sabe?

- É a Izayoi que está organizando.

- E ...?

- Desde quando um pano da Izayoi dá errado?- perguntei, meu pai riu.

- Você tem razão.

Os dias seguintes passaram rápidos e normalmente, pelo menos, quando o meu irmão estava fora de casa ou longe de nós.

Eu fui resolver algumas coisas na faculdade, e também aproveitei para começar a me acostumar com a rotina do escritório de meu pai.

Izayoi estava ocupada preparando os últimos preparativos da festa. Sua animação era contagiante, somada, é claro, a saudade que todos sentiam de Rin. Kaede tentava disfarçar, mas estava tão animada quanto Izayoi com a volta da neta.

Inuyasha, bem, esse eu fazia questão de evitar. Seu mau humor piorava com a aproximação da festa. Ele passara a agir como uma criancinha contrariada, que fazia bico, batia o pé e as portas.

Logo quinta-feira chegou, e Rin voltaria para casa. Eu nunca me senti tão ansioso. Parecia que eu tinha milhares de borboletas na barriga. Eu conseguia esconder minha agitação de todos menos de Izayoi. Ela sempre fazia algum comentário sobre Rin quando eu estava por perto, só para ver minha reação, ao ver ela sorria satisfeita.

O vôo de Rin só chegaria a noite, e meu pai, Izayoi e Kaede foram busca-la no aeroporto. Eu estava disposto a espera-la, mas a ligação de meu pai falando que o vôo atrasaria me desanimou. O dia tinha sido cansativo, apesar de eu não ter começado oficialmente a trabalhar, eu me dispus a aprender o ritmo durante essa semana. E hoje foi alucinante. Mesmo eu tentando resistir, o sono me venceu.

Eu acordei com o meu despertador. Tomei meu banho, me arrumei e desci para tomas o café meu pai minha madrasta já estavam lá.

- Bom dia. – falei.

- Bom dia. – responderam.

- Vocês chegaram que horas ontem?

- Quase duas. – respondeu Izayoi um pouco cansada.

- E Rin ? – perguntei.

- Bem.- respondeu Izayoi com um sorriso.- Ela ainda deve estar dormindo. Ela está tão crescida. Ela está linda. – falou aumentado o sorriso e me observando. Eu continuei o tomar meu café sem que o seu comentário me afetasse.

- E Kaede? Como ela ficou na espera do aeroporto?

- Cansada. Dei o dia de folga para ela hoje. – respondeu Izayoi.

- Vamos. – falou meu pai, olhando para o relógio. Nós nos levantamos, e ele foi dar um beijo de despedida em Izayoi.

- Quero os dois em casa às 16 hrs. Sem atrasos. – falou em tom de aviso.

- Estaremos. – falou meu pai.

Nós não nos atrasaríamos. Para uma humana, Izayoi poderia ser mais assustadora que um youkai quando queria. E hoje era u desses dias.

O resto dia foi calmo. O escritório hoje estava tranqüilo comparado ao dia anterior. Isso nos deu a oportunidade de sair mais cedo.

- Estão adiantados. – falou Izayoi ao nos ver chegando. – Muito bem. Estou orgulhosa. – disse sorrindo. – Por que não aproveitam para descansar um pouco?

- Ótima idéia. – falou meu pai.

- Mas quero vocês prontos às 18 hrs.

- Tudo bem. – falei subindo para o meu quarto.

Tomei um banho, e comecei a me preparar psicologicamente para a maldita festa. Tinha tudo para dar errado. Era uma festa para comemorar o volta de Rin e da ex-namorada de meu irmão. Uma festa que teria como convidada a atual namorada do meu irmão que era a irmã gêmea de sua ex. Não, na verdade, era a irmã gêmea vagabunda da ex do meu meio- irmão. Isso daria uma ótima novela mexicana.

Às 17:30 comecei a me arrumar. Vesti uma calça jeans escura, e uma camisa social branca dobrada até o cotovelo. Era uma festa apenas para os mais íntimos. Às 18 hrs, eu desci. Já havia algumas pessoas no jardim, onde seria a festa. Elas vieram falar comigo, e eu as cumprimentei o mais friamente possível. Eu odiava festas. Eu estava odiando aquela festa. E agora que eu vi quem estava vindo na minha direção eu estava realmente odiando a festa.

- Olá, Sesshoumaru. – falou a voz falsamente sedutora de Kagura.

- Kagura. – falei friamente, sem olhar para ela. Continuei bebendo minha cerveja. Qualquer coisa me interessava mais do que minha ex.

- Finalmente você voltou. Eu senti sua falta.

_"E daí?" _– pensei.

- Eu quase não vim a festa. Eu não fui avisada. Provavelmente sua madrasta esqueceu de me avisar. – falou. Com certeza, Izayoi não a convidou porque não a queria na festa. – Felizmente, Kikyou me avisou. – bom saber, agora eu tinha mais um motivo para matar o Kikyou.

- Com licença. – falei, me afastando. Cinco minutos tempo máximo que eu agüentava conversa fiada. Me afastei um pouco das pessoas. Pude ver quando a sobrinha de Izayoi, Sango chegou. Ver como meu irmão se divertia rindo das babaquices que sua namorada e que Kagura falavam.

A festa estava animada para as demais pessoas que estavam ali, para mim poderia acabar naquele momento. Mal deu tempo de eu completar, esse pensamento, quando mudou.

_"Essa festa vai ser boa." _– pensei ao ver Kagome chegar.

Se antes Kikyou era considerada a mais bonita das irmãs Higurashi, Kagome mudou as coisas totalmente ao entrar na festa.

Seu corpo havia se desenvolvido, e ganhado curvas. Seu cabelo negro estava mais curto, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Seus olhos negros brilhavam de diversão. Ela estava gostando da reação das pessoas. Kikyou, Kagura e Inuyasha estavam surpresos com o que viam, pude ver seus queixos caírem ao verem Kagome entrar.

Ela falou como todos, muito simpática e educada com todos. Ficou um bom tempo conversando com Sango e Izayoi. Ao me ver veio na minha direção.

- Ora, ora, Ora, nunca pensei que veria o Grande Sesshoumaru Taisho numa festa. – falou brincando. Eu estranhei, Kagome nunca falou dessa maneira comigo antes. A observei tentando entender a mudança. Confiança. Essa Kagome emanava confiança. Esta era tanta que a dava coragem para falar assim comigo. – Você mudou, Sesshoumaru.

- Você também. – falei.

- Obrigada. – falou sorrindo. Eu continuei olhando a festa procurando por Rin.

- Então, gostou da cara de idiota de meu irmão ao te ver ? – perguntei.

- Adorei. – falou sorrindo animada. – Estamos todos de volta. Não é uma coincidência legal? – falou animada. Eu ri irônico. – Não me diga que você ainda acredita na teoria da conspiração ?

- Não existem coincidências, apenas os planos infalíveis de Izayoi e de minha mãe.

- Nossa, você fala como se elas fossem discípulas do Cérebro. – riu Kagome.

- Quem? – perguntei quem era Cérebro.

- Do Cérebro. Do Pink& Cérebro. – continuei sem entender. – " Vamos dominar o mundo." – Kagome agora me olhava frustrada. Ela suspirou. – Eu nem quero saber como foi a sua infância.

- Por que você voltou? Para mostrar ao meu irmão o que ele perdeu?

- Também. – falou sincera. – Esse era o motivo principal num primeiro momento, mas tudo mudou a algumas semanas.

- E qual é o motivo principal agora?

- Observar. – falou divertida.

- Observar o quê ?- perguntei, mas logo esqueci que estava falando com Kagome. Ali bem no meio da festa estava um lindo anjo. A garota mais linda que já via visto. Ali bem no meio da festa estava Rin.

- Isto. – escutei a voz animada de Kagome, falar distante.

* * *

**MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR,PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à Nathi Duarte, Eulalia Arantes, guta e Bruna- san**

**Quero agradecer Momento propaganda. Eu tenho mais duas Fics uma sobre Bella e Edward, Twilight, chamada Roswell, e outra da Sailor Moon chamada Antigos laços. Quem tiver interesse dê uma lida e deixe um review.**

**- E qual é o motivo principal agora?**

**- Observar. – falou divertida.**

**- Observar o quê ?- perguntei, mas logo esqueci que estava falando com Kagome. Ali bem no meio da festa estava um lindo anjo. A garota mais linda que já via visto. Ali bem no meio da festa estava Rin.**

**- Isto. – escutei a voz animada de Kagome, falar distante.**

Se eu fosse de demonstrar o que realmente se passava na minha mente, eu mostraria minha total surpresa. Eu me senti como um adolescente idiota que vê a garota mais bonita da classe, e as apaixona por ela. Rin estava incrível. Usava um lindo vestido verde esmeralda de alcinhas, que ia até a metade de suas coxas, e tinha uma fita de cetim branco na cintura.

Rin sempre fora muito bonita, mas os últimos 3 anos a transformaram lindamente. Seu corpo havia se desenvolvido, seus seios haviam crescido, sua bunda estava empinada. Seus lindos cabelos cor de chocolate estavam maiores indo até a cintura. Ela havia se transformado na perdição de qualquer homem. Mas contrastando com seu corpão, seu rosto redondo, sua pele de porcelana, seu doce olhar e sorriso lhe davam um ar de ingenuidade e inocência.

Senti meu corpo se aquecer com a minha observação. Mas isso logo mudou quando vi que ao seu lado havia um garoto. Um estúpido garoto humano, que sorria enquanto ele o apresentava para alguns convidados.

- Controla o gênio, garotão. – escutei a voz de Kagome apesar do tom de brincadeira, havia também um tom de aviso. Foi quando percebi que minha mão estava fechada, quase me machucando. – Aquele é o Miroku, o primo tarado de Rin. – falou. TARADO. Era com essa palavra que Kagome tentou me acalmar. – Não se preocupe. Ele nunca tentou nem tentará nada com a Rin. Para ele, Rin é apenas a irmãzinha que nunca teve. Miroku é tão superprotetor com Rin quanto vo... – Kagome parou de falar. – quanto qualquer outra pessoa. – falou sorrindo irônica. – É melhor nós voltarmos para a festa. Antes que Izayoi te mate por sumir. – terminou Kagome indo embora.

Eu suspirei. Tinha que manter minha postura, sem me deixar alterar. Voltei para festa quase junto com Kagome.

- Sesshoumaru, aí está você. – falou Izayoi. – A Rin não está linda, querido? – falou animada. Eu cerrei os dentes. Odiava ser chamado de querido. Rin que estava ao lado de minha madrasta segurou um sorriso.

- Sim, está. – falei mantendo meu tom frio. – Como está Rin? – perguntei educadamente.

- Bem. – respondeu com seu incrível sorriso. – E você?

- Bem.

- Essa conversa está realmente emocionante. – começou Kagome irônica. -Mas quero algo mais animado. Cadê o Miroku, Rin.?

- Não. Provavelmente incomodando alguma garota. – respondeu.

- Será fácil encontra-lo a festa é pequena. – respondeu Izayoi. Kagome e Rin começaram a rir.

- É fácil de se encontrar Miroku em qualquer festa. É só achar alguém sendo chamado de "tarado" ou "idiota" e levando um tapa na cara, e pode ter certeza que é o Miroku. – respondeu Kagome se afastando rindo.

- Fico feliz de vê-la assim. – falou Izayoi. – Tão alegre e leve.

- È, eu também. – respondeu Rin sorrindo.

Eu fiquei ali parado esperando admirando Rin, enquanto ela conversava com Izayoi. Depois de um tempo, minha madrasta e Rin se afastaram para conversar com alguns convidados. Eu me sentei numa mesa um pouco mais afastada com uma cerveja. Foi quando senti o cheiro de Rin bem próximo, junto com o som de seus passos.

- Posso? – perguntou indicando uma das cadeiras vazias. Concordei sem dizer nada. Ela sorriu e sentou numa das cadeiras ao meu lado. Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Vi quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

- Está tudo bem ? – perguntei friamente.

- Tá. – respondeu. Abrindo os olhos e me olhando. – Só estou um pouco cansada.- Eu escutei o som de passos e o cheiro de Kagome e mais um desconhecido. Era o primo de Rin.

- Oi. – falou Kagome . – Podemos nos juntar a vocês? – perguntou para mim. Dei de ombros e Rin sorriu. E eles se sentaram.

- Qual o saldo até agora ? – perguntou Rin para Miroku.

- 3 garotas. 3 tapas. 2 ameaças de morte e 1 ameaçou me capar. – respondeu Miroku que estava com o rosto vermelho, e com a marca de um tapa.

- Nada mal. – falou Rin sorrindo. – Quem o ameaçou de morte?

- Inuyasha. – respondeu Kagome. – Ele passou a mão na Kikyou.

- Em minha defesa, eu não tive culpa. Ela puxou papo, estava praticamente se atirando para cima de mim. Como eu ia adivinhar que ela tinha namorado? – falou. – Além disso, pessoalmente, eu acho que ela gostou.

- Quem foram as outras? – perguntou Rin.

- Kagura e Sango. Sango é quem vai capa-lo. – respondeu Kagome rindo.

- Toma cuidado. Sango é bem capaz de fazer isso mesmo. – avisou Rin. Kagome riu.

- Perfeito. – falei irritado, escutando passos e vozes.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rin. Mas não foi preciso que eu respondesse, logo Sango apareceu acompanhada de Inuyasha, Kikyou e Kagura. Rin rolou os olhos impaciente.

- Estávamos procurando você. – falou Kagura olhando para mim. – Você estava muito bem escondido.

- Não o suficiente. – falei.

- Podemos nos sentar? – perguntou Sango tensa. Eu e Rin nos olhamos, nossa resposta seria não, mas Sango estava com eles. E Rin gostava de Sango.

- Claro. – quem respondeu foi Kagome. Sango sentou numa cadeira próxima a mim e longe de Miroku. Inuyasha e as cobras se sentaram em outra mesa. Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio. A tensão era palpável. – Desembucha. – falou Kagome para olhou para a amiga assustada. – Anda fala qual é o problema. – explicou Kagome.

- Está tão na cara assim? – perguntou Sango.

- Está. – respondeu Kagome. – Agora desembucha para podermos começar a terapia de grupo. – brincou Kagome. Rin riu.

- Bom, tem esse garoto. Nós estamos saindo há alguns meses. E ele quer dar o próximo passo na nossa relação.

- Ele tá a fim de transar com você, mas você não quer. –traduziu Kagome.

- É. – respondeu Sango. – É isso que eu não consigo entender. Ele é tão legal comigo, é carinhoso, gentil, sempre me respeitou. E eu não consigo me entregar. – falou Sango triste. – Ele sempre diz que eu sou o Sol da vida dele. - Kagome fez como se estivesse com nojo.

- Ninguém merece. Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já escutei. Foge. Você tem que fugir de qualquer cara que te diga isso. Ele não é confiável. – afirmou Kagome.

- O Inuyasha costumava te dizer isso. – argumentou Sango que no mesmo instante ficou petrificada com o que dissera. Eu também fiquei tenso, olhei imediatamente para Kagome, esperando que ela abaixasse a cabeça para esconder a tristeza das lembranças que tinha ou que começasse a chorar. Mas Kagome apenas riu.

- Exatamente. Olha onde isso nos levou. – falou.

- Peraí. – falou Miroku se ajeitando na cadeira. – Vocês dois já ... ? – perguntou Miroku. Ele claramente não sabia de parte da história.

- Nós namoramos durante algum tempo. Mas ele me trocou pela Kikyou.- respondeu Kagome simplesmente.

- Por quê? – perguntou Miroku.

- Eu não estava pronta para dar o "próximo passo". – respondeu Kagome.

- Bom, se um homem não tem em casa sexo, ele procura na rua. – respondeu Inuyasha. Kagome mais uma vez segurou o riso. Todos tentamos entender o que havia de tão engraçado. Demorou um tempo, mas Rin também entendeu e também teve que segurar o riso.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Kikyou irritada.

- Nada. Apenas conclusões internas. – respondeu Rin, sobre a piada que só ela e Kagome compreenderam.

- Nesse caso foi no outro quarto. – falou Kagura irônica.

- Não. Foi na "rua" mesmo. – respondeu Kagome.

- Bom, eu tenho que te agradecer Inuyasha, em nome de todos os homens, por trocar a Kagome pela Kikyou. – falou Miroku.- Agora, nós somos felizardos por podermos ter a chance de darmos"o próximo passo" com ela. Uma mulher linda, doce ...

- Chega. Eu vou vomitar. – começou Kagome. Rin riu.

- Então, vocês dois já... ? – perguntou Sango. Miroku ia responder, mas Kagome o cortou.

- Deixemos isso para a imaginação de vocês crianças. – porém pela cara de Miroku algo havia rolado. E havia sido muito bom.

* * *

**MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR,PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à Anny Taishou ( que está desculpada pela demora de ler e mandar review), Yuki-chan s2, Lady Kyrazinha, Bruna -san, Eulalia Arantes , ticha e Isis Silvermoon.**

**E para Nathi Duarte eu desejo melhoras. Eu li na sua fic que esteve dodói há alguns dias. Espero que já estja melhor. Beijos.**

**Momento propaganda. Eu tenho mais duas Fics uma sobre Bella e Edward, Twilight, chamada Roswell, e outra da Sailor Moon chamada Antigos laços. Quem tiver interesse dê uma lida e deixe um review.**

* * *

**Chega. Eu vou vomitar. – começou Kagome. Rin riu.**

**Então, vocês dois já... ? – perguntou Sango. Miroku ia responder, mas Kagome o cortou.**

**Deixemos isso para a imaginação de vocês crianças. – porém pela cara de Miroku algo havia rolado. E havia sido muito bom.**

* * *

O restante da festa foi apenas conversas e risos, especialmente entre Kagome, Rin e Miroku que sempre que tinham oportunidade tiravam com a cara de meu irmão, da namorada, e de Kagura. Sango se permitia rir de vez em quando. A festa acabou cedo. Mas eu sabia que a noite ainda não havia terminado. Não para mim. E não para Rin. Sorri ao escutar o som de passos no andar de baixo.

Eu não me lembro ao certo quando começou, mas desde de pequenos nós tínhamos essa mania de nos encontrar às escondidas para conversarmos. E quando digo isso, eu quero dizer conversa mesmo, não era apenas conversa fiada, ou por educação, mas conversas nas quais eu podia me revelar, demonstrar o que realmente sentia. Era o único momento que eu sorria. Apenas sozinho com Rin eu podia fazer isso.

Ao chegar na entrada da cozinha vi a geladeira aberta.

- Então o que temos ? – perguntei para Rin.

- Torta de limão e de chocolate. E alguns docinhos. – falou . – Oba, brigadeiro. – completou animada. Ajudei Rin a pegar as tortas e a levar para a bancada. Ela serviu um pedaço de torta de limão para mim e de chocolate para ela.

- Como senti falta das tortas da Izayoi. – falou saboreando um pedaço.

- Elas são realmente muito boas. – respondi comendo um pedaço da minha.

- Muito boas ? São as melhores tortas que já comi na minha vida. E olha que eu já comi algumas. – falou. Eu ri. Rin adorava doces. Especialmente chocolate.

- Então o você fez nesses 3 anos? – perguntou curiosa.

- Nada. Só estudei. – respondi sincero.

- Só estudo? E a namorada ? – perguntou. Eu olhei para ela. Como ela sabia?

- Eu tenho as minhas fontes. – respondeu a minha pergunta – Qual era o nome dela?

- Sara. Ela tinha a minha idade.

- E ... ? Como ela era?

- Bonita. Loira, olhos azuis.

- Não me diga que era uma Kagura americana?

- Não. Sara era legal. Era simpática, gentil, amorosa.

- Então por que terminou com ela?

- Não sei. Apenas não era ela. Ela era perfeita, mais ainda assim faltava algo. Eu sei que é confuso, nem eu mesmo entendo, só não era ela, sabe? – terminei de comer mais pedaço da torta antes de perguntar. – E você o que fez nos últimos anos?

- Eu aproveitei, já que não tinha ninguém me monitorando. – falou sorrindo. Era assim que ela chamava a forma com eu e Inuyasha costumávamos trata-la. Ela era como nossa irmãzinha mais nova. Era nossa missão protege-la. – Nada demais. Também foram só estudos. – falou sincera.

- Sem garotos?

- Eu praticamente vivia numa orgia constante. Era garotos de todos os tipos, idades e tamanhos. – falou de sacanagem, rindo. – Teve alguns garotos, mas nada sério.

- Por que você foi morar com o seu pai? - perguntei querendo saber a razão por ela mesma.

- Com tudo o que aconteceu com o Inuyasha e a Kagome, não tinha como eu não escolher ficar ao lado da dela. Seu irmão sacaneou a Kagome legal. Ela não merecia o que ele fez. – falou Rin que estava dividida entra a raiva e a tristeza. – Meu pai, algumas semanas antes, já havia me proposto ir morar com ele. Aqui começou a ficar insuportável, então eu decidi ir.

- Fez isso para não discutir mais com o Inuyasha?

- Também. Mas fiz principalmente pelos seus pais. Eles não agüentavam mais ver como eu e o Inuyasha brigávamos. As coisas estavam quase saindo do controle. Seus senti pena deles, Sessahoumaru. Eu ainda sinto. – falou rin triste. Minha vontade era de dar uma surra no Inuyasha por fazer minha família sofrer tanto. – Mas eu também fiz pela Kagome.

- Como assim? - perguntei sem entender.

- A Kagome ficou muito mal, Sesshoumaru. Ela entrou em depressão.

- Eu sei, meu pai me falou. Ela também teve bulimia? - perguntei, confirmando.

- Sim. A Kagome sempre foi muito insegura com relação a Kikyou, sempre se achou inferior. Sempre achou a irmã mais bonita . A traição parecia a confirmação de suas inseguranças. Ela começou a se achar gorda, e tudo o que comia ela vomitava. Foi terrível.

- Meu pai disse que foram você e a minha mãe que perceberam o que estava acontecendo. – falei. Minha mãe. Eu chamava Izayoi assim, mas apenas Rin sabia disso.

- Foi. Você sabe que os Higurashi vivem no mundo só deles. Foi uma verdadeira batalha convencê-los a ver o que estava acontecendo com a filha. Estavam muito preocupados com o que as pessoas iriam pensar e fofocar sobre isso. Felizmente, meu pai disse que conhecia uma clínica que poderia ajudar. Que o tratamento seria feito no anonimato, e os convenceu a interna-la.

- Como seu pai conhecia essa clínica?

- Meu pai trabalha numa grande gravadora. Na verdade, ele é dono. Ele lida com isso direto.

- Ah.

- Meu pai percebeu como os Higurashi eram e se preocupou com o estado de Kagome. Ele comprou uma casa perto da clínica e eu fui morar com ele lá. Sempre que era permitido, eu a visitava.

- Você é uma boa amiga, Rin. Poucas pessoas fariam isso.

- Obrigada. Kagome não é só minha melhor amiga. Ela é a irmã que eu nunca tive. Ela faria o mesmo por mim . – falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu sei, todos nós faríamos. – falei, cobrindo sua mão com a minha. – Kagome parece bem agora.

- É. – falou sorrindo. – Acho que ficar longe de toda a "perfeição" da irmã a ajudou. Aos poucos, ela foi adquirindo confiança, e começou a se ver com outros olhos. Começou a ver as qualidades que tinha, e que venhamos e convenhamos, a tornam melhor que a Kikyou. É claro, que a natureza ajudou no processo.

- É, eu percebi. - falei entendendo que Rin falava do corpo de Kagome.

- Você ficou secando a Kagome por acaso, Sesshoumaru? – falou fingindo irritação.

- Com um corpo daqueles, não tem como não olhar. – falei brincando. Rin riu. – O Miroku e ela realmente transaram? – perguntei curioso. – Rin riu.

- Não. Eles ficaram algumas vezes, mas nada sério. Miroku, apenas percebeu o que estávamos fazendo, e entrou na brincadeira.

- Ele foi um ótimo ator. – falei, lembrando como meu irmão quase morreu engasgado ao ouvir o que o primo de Rin falara. – Como foi esse lance com o seu pai?

- Bom, você sabe como eu gosto de música. Um dia eu estava cantando no parque, quando um cara disse ter ficado impressionado com a minha voz, e que trabalhava numa gravadora. Eu fiquei desconfiada, ele percebeu e me deu o cartão dele. Seu pai ouviu, enquanto eu falava com a minha avó sobre o que aconteceu, e prometeu investigar. Ele descobriu que o cara falava a verdade, e que era um dos melhores na área. Seu pai foi comigo num teste, tinha algumas pessoas lá, inclusive o meu pai. Eu percebi como ele ficou tenso, era visível a raiva nos seus olhos. Mas eu comecei a cantar, e até que fui bem. Mas meu pai, disse que queria falar comigo a sós. Eu fui com ele. Meu pai começou a me insultar, perguntando o que eu queria, e se era dinheiro que eu queria eu não conseguiria nada. Que era para avisar a minha mãe que ela era a última pessoa que ele ajudaria. Eu fiquei estarrecida com tudo aquilo. O seu pai escutou tudo o me tirou de lá. Minha avó quando ficou sabendo ficou furiosa. Alguns dias depois, minha avó veio conversar comigo, me perguntar o que ele tinha dito. Eu falei tudo, mas foi a parte do dinheiro, que a deixou intrigada. Alguns dias depois, minha avó marcou um encontro como meu pai que me pediu desculpas. Ele me explicou que a minha mãe aceitou dinheiro da família dele para terminar com ele. E quando engravidou, ela chantageou a família dele. Ele nunca soube que tinha uma filha até me conhecer.

- Como ele ficou sabendo do dinheiro ?

- Ele soube do dinheiro há alguns anos, mas nunca soube que eu era filha dele. Como minha mãe estava acompanhada de um dos seus namorados no dia do acidente, meu pai achou o bebê era do tal cara.

- O que sua mãe fez com o dinheiro?

- Ninguém sabe ao certo, minha avó acha que gastou com algum namorado. Eu sei o que está pensando, como meu pai soube que era meu pai biológico? Eu não sei ao certo. Ele apenas acreditou na minha avó. Ele não queria fazer o exame de DNA de jeito nenhum. Disse que acreditava que eu era filha dele, mas insisti. Eu queria ter certeza ,sabe. Desde então, sou eu, minha avó e meu pai.

- E Miroku?

- Miroku é meu primo. Os pais dele morreram há alguns anos, e meu pai cuida dele.

- Ele te aceitou de primeira?

- Foi. Nós nos demos bem logo de cara. E ele pegou o papel de irmão mais velho. – Rin riu, comeu mais um pedaço de torta antes de perguntar – E quanto a você, como foi morar com a sua mãe?

- Até que foi tranqüilo. Só me estressava quando ela se metia na minha vida.

- Ela é sua mãe,Sesshoumaru. Ela se preocupa com você.

- É, acho que sim. – falei me levantando, indo lavar a louça. – Senti falta disso. – confessei, me referindo as conversas que tínhamos.

- Eu também. – falou Rin. – Eu deveria ter mantido contato com você. Mas com todas as mudanças foi impossível.

- Eu sei. – falei para tranqüiliza-la. – Mas agora estamos todos aqui. Vamos recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Com certeza. – falou Rin animada.

* * *

MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR,PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à Nathi Duarte, Anny Taishou, Eulália Arantes, ticha, josimar diamantina Brasil, lene, Yuuki-chan s2 e Bruna-san**

* * *

**Pedido de ajuda da autora para as leitoras da fic:**

**Ajuda n° 1 ) QUERIA A AJUDA DE VOCÊS PARA O NOME DA BANDA DO KOUGA.**

**Ajuda n° 2) MAIS PARA FRENTE NA FIC, PRETENDO QUE NOSSOS QUERIDOS PERSONAGENS BRINQUEM DE VERDADE OU DESAFIO, E GOSTARIA DA AJUDA DE VOCÊS COM ISSO. SE PUDEREM MANDEM NOS SEUS REVIEWS SUGETÕES DE PERGUNTAS E DESAFIOS PARA OS PERSONAGENS. IRÃO PARTICIPAR: SESSHY, RIN, KAGOME, KOUGA, KIKYOU, KAGURA, MIROKU,SANGO E AYAME.**

**SEJAM CRIATIVAS.**

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO DA AUTORA: ESSE CAP POSSUI PALAVRÕES. PEÇO DESCULPAS AS LEITORAS QUE POSSAM SE OFENDER**.

**MÚSICA:BREAK YOUR HEART - TAIO CRUZ FEAT. LUDACRIS**

* * *

O final de semana foi normal. Quase do mesmo jeito de como era há 3 anos. Acordei cedo, com a linda voz de Rin cantarolando na cozinha. Izayoi a acompanhava e Kaede ria de algumas piadas que ela contavam. Durante o dia nós não tínhamos muito contato, e no pouco que nos víamos, eu mantinha minha postura distante. Eu odiava que se metessem na minha vida, e minha relação um tanto protetora com Rin rendia muitas indiretas de minha madrasta, então eu simplesmente tentava não dar motivos para que isso acontecesse.

Houve uma época que me encheu a paciência dizendo que eu gostava de Rin. Sim, eu sempre gostei de Rin, mas como minha irmãzinha. Eu sempre fui muito protetor e nunca gostei de nenhum garoto que se aproximava dela. Mas isso era normal, os irmãos mais velhos agem assim com suas irmãs mais novas, não é ? Mas, eu também tenho que admiti que Rin sempre me chamou atenção. E o passar dos anos não atenuaram isso, na verdade pareceu aumentar, enquanto Rin e sua beleza cresciam.

Se durante o dia eu era distante, durante a noite, eu podia me matar toda a curiosidade que tinha em relação à ela. E foi exatamente, assim, que passamos as noites daquele final de semana. Com lanches noturnos e longas conversas. Eu contei sobre como foi viver com a minha mãe, e como às vezes ela me enlouquecia, chegando a ser pior que a Izayoi. Rin morreu de rir com isso. Contei também sobre Sara, como nos conhecemos, como era o nosso namoro, e como terminamos.

As partes interessantes das noites eram quando Rin contava sobre sua vida nos últimos 3 anos. Sua relação com seu pai, e como ficou admirada pelo caráter dele. Sobre como ajudou Kagome a lidar com tudo. Das amizades que as duas fizeram com Miroku, e com uma tal de Ayame e com um tal de Kouga. Das aventuras que viveram e do que aprontaram, o que não pouca coisa. Acho que eu nunca ri tanto.

Mas infelizmente, o tempo passa, e o corpo sente cansaço. Então nossas conversas eram sempre interrompidas pelo sono de Rin.

A semana seguinte foi lenta e calma. Eu já estava completamente no ritmo da escritório, e Rin voltava a se adaptar ao ritmo da casa. Estava tudo perfeito. Perfeito demais. E isso infelizmente não durou muito tempo. A razão um simples e insignificante nome : Kohaku. Ele era sobrinho de Izayoi e irmão mais novo de Sango. Eu não gostava dele, e nem me pergunte o por que, simplesmente não gosto. E o fato dele ter uma queda por Rin não ajuda em nada. Eu realmente não acredito que ele se considera bom o suficiente para ela. Faça-me rir. Não existe ninguém bom o bastante para ela.

E, como tudo nessa família é motivo para comemorar, Sango resolveu convidar a todos para passar o dia na piscina. Ninguém merece. Tudo o que eu queria era passar o dia ouvindo conversas idiotas, num calor escaldante, cercado de homens mostrando o corpo para tentar impressionar alguma mulher. Eu passo.

Eu estava aproveitando para ler uma futura leitura da faculdade, quando escuto o barulho de passos no corredor e o cheiro de Kagome. Ela bateu na porta do meu quarto apenas por educação, porque nem esperou que eu respondesse.

- Posso saber o que está fazendo enfurnado nesse quarto ? – perguntou irritada.

- Estou tentando ler. – respondi.

- Sesshoumaru, qual é. Ta um dia lindo, quente, você foi convidado para uma festa na piscina, e prefere ficar trancando num quarto. Você é um youkai cachorro, e não um youkai bicho- do –mato. – falou. Eu admirava o novo jeito de Kagome, mas ao que parece a mudança a fez perder o amor dela pela vida. Já estava passando dos limites.

- Olha, Kagome, eu não me importo nem um pouco com o tempo ou com essa maldita festa. E devo te lembrar que não permito nem aos maus pais a me dizerem o que fazer, e não será você a primeira fazer isso. Então, peço para que saia.

- Tá bom. – falou sem se deixar afetar. – Mas eu pense no que vou te falar agora: é uma festa com GAROTOS na piscina. E Rin está usando um PEQUENO BIQUÍNI VERMELHO. Agora pode voltar ao seu livro. – falou indo embora.

Aquela fala de Kagome foi o suficiente para fazer meu sangue ferver. Só se pensar em Rin de biquíni perto de qualquer garoto era o suficiente para que eu quisesse mata-lo. Suspirei. Droga. O pior era saber que Kagome havia falado aquilo de propósito. Ela sabia que eu odiava que rin ficasse perto de outros garotos.

Fechei meu livro e me levantei. Coloquei uma bermuda, e uma camiseta. Estava pronto para ir aquela maldita festa.

Eu estava saindo de casa quando senti um cheiro diferente. Logo, percebi que era o cheiro que Inuyasha exalava quando estava excitado. Eu passei anos sentindo esse odor enquanto meu irmão lutava com seus hormônios. Nojo. Era nojento. Esperava sentir o fedor da Kikyou, mas o cheiro que estava misturado com o dele era diferente. Era doce, e até que agradável. Foi então, que eu reconheci era o cheiro de Kagome.

Por algum motivo eu me aproximei, a cena que eu vi era ridícula. Inuyasha havia prendido Kagome contra a parede, e a estava beijando. Tentando. Estava tentando beijar a Kagome. A língua dele tentava forçar a entrada, mas Kagome mantinha a boca fechada. Os olhos dela estavam abertos olhando para cima, sua cara de tédio, deixava claro que ela esperava que o meu irmão se tocasse e desistisse.

Humilhante. Existia um limite para humilhação. E aquela cena extrapolava e muito.

- Está tudo bem ? – perguntei, Inuyasha ao me escutar parou o que estava fazendo. Tentei entender por que havia feito aquilo. E a resposta que veio foi pena. Eu senti pena do meu irmão. Meu Deus, Inuyasha se tornara um idiota tão grande, que até eu senti pena dele. Ninguém merece.

- Está sim. – respondeu Kagome, passando a mão na boca. – Seu irmão se conectou ao DNA de cachorro dele, e resolveu babar a minha cara. – falou vindo para perto de mim. – Vamos.

Eu e Kagome fomos embora, deixando Inuyasha lá parado.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem? – perguntei.

- Estou. Não se preocupe. Eu sei lidar com o babaka do seu irmão. – falou sorrindo.

Ao chegarmos na casa de Sango, fomos direto para a piscina. Lá estavam, Miroku, Sango, e na borda da piscina conversando estavam Kohaku e Rin. Ela foi a primeira a ver que eu tinha chegado.

- Oi. – falou sorrindo. – Que milagre foi esse que fez você sair de casa para se juntar a nós?

- Kagome. – respondi. – Ela sabe ser bem persuasiva.

- Obrigada.- falou Kagome orgulhosa. Fui até a mesa onde Miroku estava sentado. – Tire a camisa. – cochichou Kagome baixinho, só para que eu escutasse. Eu a olhei desconfiado, mas fiz. Kagome me olhou impressionada. – Você esconde mesmo o ouro, não é, Sesshoumaru?

- O que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Ela quis dizer que você tem um belo corpo. – falou Rin sorrindo. Ela estava corada, e me olhou da cabeça aos pés.

- E você o que acha? – perguntei. Um segundo depois, eu estava me indagando do por que eu falara aquilo.

- Você sempre foi muito bonito, mas você está muito melhor.

- Obrigada. Esses 3 anos também te fizeram muito bem. – falei.

Kagome que estava próxima parecia surpresa com aquela conversa.

- Sesshoumaru, você por aqui ? – escutei a voz surpresa de Kagura. Rolei os olhos buscando paciência. Kagome bufou.

- Você sabe estragar as coisas, Kagura. Depois de anos, finalmente temos alguma ação entre os dois, e você estraga tudo. – falou Kagome irritada.

- Do que você está falando ? – perguntei.

- Deixa para lá . Temos o ano inteiro para isso.

Depois dessa conversa completamente surreal, tudo voltou ao normal. Eu fiquei quieto, enquanto Kagome e Rin brincavam e faziam piadas com a cara do Miroku, e á claro da de Kagura e Kikyou também. Sango estava se divertindo, e Kohaku estava praticamente grudado em Rin. Ela sempre foi muito simpática, e gostava de Kohaku, mas eu conseguia ver que ela já estava cansada, e queria que ele desse um tempo.

Felizmente, Miroku teve a idéia de animar a festa e colocou numa rádio, foi quando ele gritou:

- Ei! Kagome, Rin. Escutem isso. – falou animado, aumentando o som.

- Eu não acredito que eles gravaram essa música ! – exclamou Kagome surpresa.

- Eu adoro essa música. – falou Kikyou.

- Sério? – falou Miroku surpreso. – Ela é sobre a sua irmã.

- Mentira. Eu vi uma entrevista na qual o cantor falou que ele compôs essa música para uma garota. – falou convencida.

- Exatamente. Conheça a garota. – falou Miroku, apontando para Kagome, que estava cantando e dançando a música.

**If you fall for me**

**I'm not easy to please**

**I might tear you apart**

**I told you from the start, baby from the start**

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart.**

_(Se você se apaixonar por mim_

_Eu não sou fácil de agradar_

_Eu posso te destruir_

_Te disse desde o início, baby, desde o início_

_Eu só vou partir seu partir partir seu coração_)

Você realmente quer que acredite que a minha irmã conhece esse cantor?

Ela não só o conhece, como ela partiu o coração dele. – nesse momento Rin e Kagome estavam cantando e dançando felizes.

**And I Know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold**

**Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone**

**If you fall for me I'm gonna tear you apart**

**Told ya from the start**

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**  
**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**  
**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**

_(Eu sei que o carma vai se voltar contra mim por eu ser tão frio (eh)_

_Como um grande lobo mau, eu nasci para ser mau e mau até o osso (eh)_

_Se você se apaixonar por mim, só vou te destruir (eh)_

_Eu te disse desde o início (eh)_

_Eu só vou partir seu partir partir seu coração_

_Eu só vou partir seu partir partir seu coração_

_Eu só vou partir seu partir partir seu coração_

_Eu só vou partir seu partir partir seu coração_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)_

Ao terminar a música, Kagura perguntou:

- É verdade que você conhece o Aoshi ?

- É. Nós nos conhecemos há alguns meses. – confirmou Rin.

- E essa música foi realmente inspirada na Kagome?

- Foi. – falou Rin rindo. – Coitado, se apaixonou por ela.

- Ele deve te odiar. – falou Kikyou.

- Que nada. Nós nos damos muito bem, damos risada disso. – falou Kagome. – Alguns trechos da música foi o que eu falei para ele, quando começamos a sair. Eu não queria um relacionamento sério. – explicou.

Depois dessa confissão musical, a festa se tornou mais animada, Kohaku finalmente tinha deixado Rin em paz, e ela ficou ao meu lado conversando com Kagome e Sango, que ficou interessada nas amizades que elas haviam feito nos últimos anos. Também foi engraçado ver Miroku apanhar de alguma das garotas todas as vezes que tentava passar a mão numa delas. Kagome e Rin apostaram quanto tempo ai demorar para isso acontecer, quantas vezes ia acontecer. Cada uma ganhou uma vez.

Estávamos todos conversando quando o celular de Miroku toca, ele atende e se afasta. Alguns minutos se passaram antes dele voltar.

- Kagome, o Kouga quer falar com você . – falou Miroku, passando o celular para Kagome, que estava deitada numa espreguiçadeira.

- Oi, pulguento. – falou rindo. – Numa festa do irmão da minha amiga. Eu também estou com saudades. Tenho certeza que você agüenta mais um mês. Uhm ... – falou, sorriso de Kagome se tornou sedutor, começou a fazer carinho na barriga. – Sério ? E o que mais? - perguntou maliciosa. – Isso é muito bom. Continua. E o que eu estou fazendo enquanto isso? Tenho certeza, que você está me fazendo gemer. – falou confiante e sedutora.

- P****, Kagome. Quer parar de falar sacanagem no meu telefone. – falou Miroku irritado. Kagome riu.

- Sinto muito, mas o estraga- prazeres do Miroku não quer que a gente faça isso no telefone dele. – falou Kagome divertida, se levantando e vindo para perto da gente. – Eu também. Tchau. Espera... – falou. – Isso que a gente estava falando ... , não se preocupe quando eu estiver fazendo isso hoje à noite, estarei pensando em você. – terminou desligando o telefone.

- C******, Kagome. – falou Miroku. – Você não presta. – falou fazendo todos rir. Mas eu fui o único a escutar um garrafa quebrando distante de onde estávamos.

* * *

MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR,PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quero agradecer à Suzy Linda (leitora nova. Seja bem-vinda. Espero que continue lendo), Anny Taishou, Nathi Duarte, Eulalia Arantes, josimar - diamantina Brasil, caca, Yuuki-chan s2, suiciniv e Lady Kyrazinha.**

**Sei que este cap ficou com muitas músicas,mas eu queria que alguns personagens cantassem, e não queria cortar a músicas.**

**Músicas: Hello, I love you : Glee Cast Version**

**Say a little pray: Glee Cast Version**

**What the hell? : Avril Lavigne**

**F*** you: Cee lo Green**

* * *

A maravilhosa festa durou até a noite. Todos nos divertimos, até mesmo eu tenho que confessar. O único chato foi o Inuyasha. Ele ficou com cara de quem tinha comido e não gostado a festa inteira, fazendo a namorada perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Meu irmão estava tendo que lidar com o fato de não conseguir mais afetar a Kagome, além do fato de perde-la. Eu não conseguia entender o que ele queria.

Felizmente, para mim ainda havia a madrugada. Eu fui o primeiro a chegar na cozinha. Aproveitei para fazer um leite quente para Rin, que não demorou a chegar.

- Então, gostou da festa? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Foi divertida. – confessei, enquanto lhe entregava um copo de leite.

- É foi. Meu primo não toma jeito. Se bem que ... – começou como se estivesse considerando algo. – Acho que ele está gostando da Sango.

- O quê ? – falei surpreso.

- É. Ele fica diferente perto dela, apesar de ainda continuar agarrando outra garotas. Mas o olhar... Ele a olha diferente.

- Coitado. Vai ter que suar para conseguir alguma coisa. – falei sorrindo, sabendo que Sango devia odiar o jeito de Miroku.

- Ei, ele pode mudar. – me repreendeu Rin.

- Ou ela pode castra-lo.

- Muito engraçado, Sesshy. – eu odiava esse apelido, mas Rin era a única que podia me chamar assim sem que eu quisesse mata-la.

- A Kagome fez uma bela cena ao falar como tal do Kouga. Era encenação como a história de que ficou com o Miroku?

- Não. Ela e o Kouga estão juntos. E se, eu conheço muito bem os dois, eles estavam realmente prestes a falar sacanagem no celular do Miroku.

- Eu achei que ela estava brincando. – falei rindo.

- Que nada. Deve ser meio que uma vingança. Uma vez, o Miroku fez isso no telefone da Kagome. Coitada, ela ficou uma semana tentando convencer uma menina, que o telefone era dela, e que ela não tava a fim de fazer sexo por telefone. Foi hilário. – disse Rin rindo.

- Meu Deus. Às vezes, eu tenho até medo de saber o que mais vocês aprontaram.

- Acredite, é melhor não saber.

- Ela e o tal Kouga estão firmes ?

- Eles consideram a relação deles aberta, mas duvido que fiquem com outras pessoas. Na verdade, foi idéia da Kagome. Como o Kouga tem uma banda e viaja bastante, ela acha que assim, se algo acontecer ela se machucaria menos, e ainda tinha a desculpa de poder se vingar ficando com outro cara.

- Não sabia que ele era músico.

- Vocalista. A banda dele faz muito sucesso. É por isso, que ele só vai voltar no mês que vem. – disse, bebendo um pouco de leite.

- A Kagome te contou sobre o que aconteceu com o Inuyasha? – perguntei.

- O beijo ? Contou. – falou Rin preocupada. – Você viu ? – eu confirmei. – Como foi? Ela se deixou afetar?

- Por que? Ela não te contou como foi?

- Contou, mas ... Ela pode querer se mostrar mais forte do que ela é.

- Não se preocupe. Ela não se deixou afetar, pelo menos eu não percebi. Eu tive pena do meu irmão.

- Wow.

- É. – respondi, bebendo um pouco de leite. Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo. Rin parecia estar em pensando em algo.

- O que foi ? – perguntei.

- Aquilo que você disse na piscina ... – começou a falar, olhando para copo em sua mão. – Sobre eu ter melhorado nos últimos anos... Você estava falando sério?

- Estava. – respondi. – Você está linda, Rin. – confessei, olhando para ela. Ela finalmente voltou a olhar para mim, sorrindo. – Pelo que eu me lembro, eu também melhorei bastante, não foi ? – falei brincando, para minimizar a minha confissão.

- É, você não ta nada mal. – respondeu Rin, fingindo indiferença. Ela continuou sorrindo. – Ah, sexta nós vamos sair, ta quer ir com a gente? – perguntou animada.

- Aonde vocês vão?

- Num bar novo. Tem noite de karaokê.

- Quem vai?

- Eu, Kagome, Miroku, e Sango. É claro, que conhecendo as "incríveis coincidências" da vida, Kagura e Kikyou também irão. – respondeu. Suspirei. A "incríveis coincidências", como Rin ironicamente chamava, era a desculpa que Kagura e Kikyou usavam para sair conosco mesmo sem serem chamadas. – Vamos, Sesshy, será divertido. – disse fazendo cara de cachorro pidão.

- Tá, eu vou.

- Eh. – falou animada. Tinha horas que rin parecia uma criancinha.

- Mas eu não vou cantar.

- Tudo bem. – falou. Depois de algum tempo, ela começou a bocejar, e eu resolvi encerrar a noite.

O dia seguinte, foi animado. Acordei bem disposto e resolvi dar uma volta. Quando retornei, ouvi vozes alegres na cozinha. Fui até lá e encontrei Rin, Kagome e Izayoi rindo.

- Sesshy . – falou Izayoi ao me ver. Eu rosnei baixinho. – Você já voltou?

- Me recuso a responder. – as três sorriram.

- Está com fome ? – perguntou Rin, que estava lavando a louça. – Estamos esperando os biscoitos da minha avó ficarem prontos. – falou. Eu não era fãs de doces, mas não tinha como não gostar dos biscoitos de Kaede. Eu fui para a mesa me sentar.

- E aí, como vão as coisas com o Kouga ? – perguntou Rin. – Fez alguma coisa , enquanto pensava nele ? – perguntou Rin maliciosa.

- É claro. – falou Kagome animada. Rin riu.

- Eles voltam mesmo no próximo mês?

- Voltam. Ele me liga todo dia. Ele diz que está fazendo contagem regressiva.

- A que lindo. Ele realmente está sentindo a sua falta. – falou Izayoi.

- É falta de sexo mesmo. – falou Kagome. Elas riram. Como elas conseguiam falar essas coisas com a minha madrasta na maior cara- de –pau? Tudo bem que Izayoi estava longe de ser santa, mas era muito estranho. Minha confusão transpareceu porque Rin me perguntou:

- O que foi, Sesshoumaru?

- Nada.

- Ele deve estar chocado por estarmos conversando sobre sexo. – respondeu Izayoi.

- Ele deve estar chocado de ouvir a Rin falando sobre sexo. – falou Kagome.

- Ei, eu não falei nada. Eu só estou escutando. – falou,Rin inocentemente. Kagome riu.

- Não é nada demais, Sesshoumaru. A Izayoi me deu até algumas idéias. Ela entende dessas coisas. Até porque, para manter um youkai daqueles... – falou Kagome. – O Sr. Taisho é muito gostoso.

- Kagome. – repreendeu Rin.

- O quê? Ele está no topo da minha lista de pais gostosos. – falou Kagome naturalmente. Izayoi não se incomodava.

- Kagome. – voltou a repreender Rin.

- Está tudo bem, Rin. – falou Izayoi divertida. – Eu não me incomodo. Ele é gostoso mesmo. Apenas lembre-se de que ela já tem dona.

- É claro. – falou Kagome.

- Qual a posição dele?

- Primeiro lugar. Mas está empatado.

- Com quem? – perguntou Izayoi curiosa.

- Com o sr. Takeo.

- Kagome. – Takeo era o pai de Rin.

- Rin, eu tenho que concordar com a Kagome. – falou Izayoi, eu a olhei incrédulo. – O que foi ? – perguntou para mim. – Eu não estou dizendo que vou trair seu pai. Só estou dizendo que o pai de Rin não é nada mal. Apesar de ainda achar que meu marido não precisava ficar empatado. – defendeu Izayoi. Essa era definitivamente a conversa mais surreal, que já tinha participado.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – sugeriu Kagome,para o meu alívio. – Nós já torturamos o Sesshoumaru o suficiente.

- Tem razão . – falou Izayoi. – Então, Rin o que me diz de Kohaku?

- Hã? – Rin não entendeu. Kagome segurou o riso.

- Meu sobrinho, Kohaku, ele gosta de você. – disse Izayoi, como se fosse óbvio. E na verdade, era. – Você dará uma chance a ele? – Rin suspirou, como poderia falar não para Izayoi sem magoá-la.

- O Kohaku é legal, mas ... – começou Rin sem jeito. – Eu não gosto dele desse jeito.

- É, eu sei. É uma pena.

- Sabe, eu nunca consegui ver você e o Kohaku juntos. – falou Kagome. – O Kohaku é uma ótima pessoa, mas não combina. Ele é fofo demais.

- Ah é ? E qual é o meu estilo de homem, Ó Grande Sábia ? – ironizou Rin.

- Hum... – Kagome olhava Rin como se estivesse analisando- a . – Alguém mais velho, não muito. Quieto, inteligente, com opiniões e princípios fortes. Não demonstra muito seus sentimentos. Só quando está sozinho. É acho que é isso. – falou Kagome convencida. Rin estava de queixo caído. – Esqueci de alguma coisa, Izayoi?

- Bom, na verdade apesar de ser bem inteligente, ele pode ser BEM LENTO para algumas coisas. E teimoso. Mas todos tem seus defeitos. – completou Izayoi. – Acho que os biscoitos estão prontos! – disse, indo tira-los do forno.

* * *

Sexta finalmente chegou. Apesar de cansado, eu queria sair com aquela trupe. Apesar de adorar sair com Rin, tenho que admitir que gostava de Kagome e do Miroku. Era divertido saber as percepções deles sobre as coisas, era sempre divertido. Tomei um banho, e comecei a me arrumar. Vesti a primeira coisa que vi. Ao descer fui até a cozinha esperar Rin, que apareceu cinco minutos depois. Rin vestia uma túnica branca de manga curta, por cima desta estava um cinto marrom de couro, uma calça jeans justa, que destacava sua bunda arrebitada, e botas. Seu cabelo estava solto e sua franja de lado. Se eu fosse o Miroku, com certeza, estaria babando.

- O que foi ?

- Nada. – respondi, tentando esconder o quanto ela me afetou. – E quanto aos outros?

- O Miroku nos encontrará lá. E a Kagome a Sango ... – nesse momento Kagome bateu na porta dos fundos. Ela e Sango entraram.

- Desculpe a demora. Mas tive que despistar minha irmã.

- Não sei por que o trabalho, ela sempre nos encontra. – respondi friamente.

- Mas isso não quer dizer, que eu não possa me divertir ao imagina-la percorrer toda a cidade atrás de nós. – respondeu maliciosa. – Vamos?

- Vamos.

- O bar era numa rua relativamente calma. Miroku nos esperava do lado de fora.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou informalmente para Kagome e Rin. – Boa noite, Sango.

- Boa noite.

- Vamos entrar. Nós já temos uma mesa.

O interior do bar, cheio, mas não lotado com era comum numa noite de sexta. Nos sentamos numa mesa mais ao fundo. Uma garçonete chegou par anotar os pedidos.

- O que vai querer Sesshoumaru? – me perguntou Miroku.

- Uma cerveja.

- Então, duas cervejas, e três refrigerantes. – respondeu. A garçonete se afastou. – Preparadas para soltar o gogó essa noite?

- "Soltar o gogó", Miroku ? Eu saí com quem? Com os meus pais? – falou Kagome. Rin e Sango riram.

- Eu estou nervosa. – confesou Sango.

- Não se preocupe. É só diversão. – disse Miroku. A garçonete voltou com nossos pedidos.

- E você, Sesshoumaru, irá cantar? – me perguntou Sango.

- Não. A condição para que eu viesse foi que eu não cantaria. – respondi.

- Tá aí, algo que eu adoraria ver, Sesshoumaru cantando. – falou Kagome animada.

- Pode esperar deitada pegando um sol. Isso nunca irá acontecer. – respondi.

- Nunca diga nunca. – falou Rin.

- Boa noite, gente. – falou um cara no palco. – Vamos começar com nosso show de talentos musicais. Quem será o primeiro ?

Um homem subiu ao palco e começou a cantar. Ele era horrível, mas cantou até o final e foi aplaudido. Miroku tomou um gole da sua cerveja e se levantou.

- Me desejem sorte.

- Arrasa, Miroku. – gritou Rin animada.

- Miroku subiu no palco e começou a cantar.

**Hello**

**I love you,**

**Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello,**

**I love you,**

**Let me jump in your game.**

(_ Olá,_

_Eu te amo,_

_Você não irá me dizer o seu nome ?_

_Olá,_

_Eu te amo,_

_Deixa eu pular no seu jogo.)_

Miroku desceu do palco vindo para nossa mesa

**Hello**

**I love you,**

**Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello,**

**I love you,**

**Let me jump in your game.**

_( Olá,_

_Eu te amo,_

_Você não irá me dizer o seu nome ?_

_Olá,_

_Eu te amo,_

_Deixa eu pular no seu jogo._

Ao chegar se aproximou de Kagome e Sango.

**She's walking down the street**

**Blind to every eye she meets.**

**Do you think you'll be the guy**

**To make the queen of the angels sigh?**

(_ Ela anda pela rua_

_Cega a cada olhar que ela encontra._

_Você acha que vai ser o cara_

_A fazer a rainha dos anjos suspirar?)_

Ele voltou ao palco. Kagome e Rin cantavam junto animadas.

**Hello**

**I love you,**

**Won't you tell me your name?**

**Hello,**

**I love you,**

**Let me jump in your game.**

(_ Olá,_

_Eu te amo,_

_Você não irá me dizer o seu nome ?_

_Olá,_

_Eu te amo,_

_Deixa eu pular no seu jogo.)_

**She hold her head so high**

**Like a statue in the sky.**

**Her arms are wicked and her legs are long.**

**When she moves my brain scream out this song**

_(Ela anda toda de nariz empinado_

_Como um estátua no céu._

_Seus braços são pecaminosos e suas pernas são longas_

_Meu cérebro grita essa canção.)_

( A calçada se abaixa aos s

**Sidewalk crouches at her feet**

**Like a dog that begs for somethin' sweet.**

**Do you hope her see you, fool?**

**Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?**

_( A calçada se abaixa aos seus pés_

_Como um cachorro que pede algo doce._

_Você espera faze-la ver, seu tolo?_

_Você espera alcançar essa jóia sombria?)_

**_Hello_**

**Hello**

**Hello**

**Hello**

Ao terminar Miroku foi aplaudido de pé. Ele foi realmente muito bom.

- Parabéns. – disse Sango impressionada.

- Arrasou, priminho.

- Nada mal. – disse Kagome.

- Obrigada. Obrigada. – falou convencido.

- Quem será o próximo a subir? – perguntou para as garotas.

- Ou eu ou Sango. – respondeu Kagome.

- Por que não a Rin? – perguntou Sango.

- Porque se ela cantar antes de mim, eu fico até com vergonha de pisar no mesmo palco que ela.

- Menos, Kagome. – falou Rin.

A conversa fluía divertida, Sango parecia bastante animada, estava mais solta e mais acostumada com o jeito de Miroku. Este não podia ver um rabo de saia. Era divertido.

Foi quando senti cheiros bastante desagradáveis e familiares. Kikyou, Inuyasha, e Kagura apareceram. Rin suspirou.

- Estava demorando. – falou desanimada.

- Sinto muito. – desculpou-se Kagome.

- Você tentou. – consolei- a .

- Foram quase ... – Rin pegou o meu pulso, olhando o relógio. – Quase duas de atraso. É um recorde.

- É.

- Sesshoumaru, que coincidência você por aqui . – falou Kagura animada. – Podemos nos sentar?

- A mesa está cheia. – respondi. Mas a vida adora nos testar, a mesa ao lado da nossa ficou vaga, e o três patetas sentaram ali. Meu irmão estava com a expressão de que queria matar alguém.

- Como nos acharam? – perguntou Rin.

- Pelo cheiro. – respondeu Kagura. – O cheiro de Sesshoumaru é inconfundível.

- Tenho certeza. – respondeu Rin, me olhando furiosa. E eu tenho culpa por cheirar bem?

- Como vão as coisas? Alguém já cantou? – perguntou Kikyou.

- Só o Miroku. – respondeu Sango.

- E então, qual dos dois anjos será o próximo? – perguntou Miroku.

- Sango. – respondeu Kagome.

- Mas... Eu nem sei o que vou cantar.

- Vamos. Eu escolho para você. – falou Kagome, se levantando e puxando Sango para o palco. Kagome falou algo e Sango suspirou derrotada. Kagome retornou para a mesa.

- Então, qual vai ser ? – perguntou Rin. Nesse momento começou a música.

- Não acredito. A gente costumava cantar essa canção. – falou Rin animada.

**The moment I wake up**

**Before a I put up all my make up**

**I say little pray for you**

_(O momento que eu acordo_

_Antes de eu me maquiar_

_Eu faço uma oração para você)_

- Se lembra víamos "O Casamento do meu melhor amigo" só por para vermos a parte do restaurante. – falou Kagome.

**While combing my hair, now,**

**And wondering what dress to wear, now,**

_( Enquanto penteio o cabelo, agora,_

_E penso em que vestido usar, agora,)_

**I say little pray for you**. – Kagome e Rin cantaram junto com Sango.

_(Eu faço uma oração para você)_

**Forever, Forever, you'll stay in my heart**

**And I'll love you.**

**Forever, and ever, we never will part**

**Oh, how I love you**

**Together, together, that's how it must be**

**To live without you**

**Would only mean heartbreak for me**

_(Sempre, sempre, você ficará em meu coração_

_E eu te amarei_

_Sempre, e para sempre, nós nunca nos separaremos_

_Ah, como eu te amo_

_Juntos, Juntos, é assim que deve ser_

_Viver sem você_

_Apenas significaria magoas para mim.)_

**I run for the bus, dear**

**While riding I think of us, dear**

**I say little pray for you**

**At work I just take time**

**And all through my cofeebreak-time**

**I say little pray for you.**

_(Eu corro para o ônibus, querido_

_Enquanto penso em nós, querido_

_Eu faço uma oração para você_

_No trabalho apenas faço hora_

_E na minha durante minha hora do lanche_

_Eu faço uma oração para você)_

**Forever, Forever, you'll stay in my heart**

**And I'll love you.**

**Forever, and ever, we never will part**

**Oh, how I love you**

**Together, together, that's how it must be**

**To live without you**

**Would only mean heartbreak for me**

_(Sempre, sempre, você ficará em meu coração_

_E eu te amarei_

_Sempre, e para sempre, nós nunca nos separaremos_

_Ah, como eu te amo_

_Juntos, Juntos, é assim que deve ser_

_Viver sem você_

_Apenas significaria magoas para mim.)_

Sango até que cantou muito bem. Kagome e Rin a animaram.

- Você foi muito bem. – falou Rin.

- Bom, agora é a minha vez. – disse Kagome animada.

- Pronta para arrasar? – perguntou Miroku sempre.

- Essa eu quero ver. – falou Kikyou maliciosa. Todos sabiam que cantar não era o forte de Kagome. Rin rolou os olhos.

- Prepare-se para o show. – falou Miroku.

**You say that I messing with your head**

**All'cause Iwas making out with your friend**

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**

**I can't stop 'cause I' having too much fun**

(_Você diz que eu estou bagunçando com a sua cabeça_

_Tudo porque estava beijando o seu amigo_

_Amor machuca quando é certo ou errado_

_Eu não posso parar porque estou me divertindo muito.)_

A Kagome era péssima cantora. Tava difícil agüentar.

- É será um show incrível. – falou Kikyou maliciosa.

- Aguarde. – respondeu Miroku sorrindo.

**You're on my knees**

**Begging please,**

**Stay with me,**

**But honestly,**

**I just need to be little crazy.**

_(Você está de joelhos_

_Implorando "Por favor"_

_"Fique comigo",_

_Mas honestamente,_

_Eu só preciso ser um pouco louca)_

Foi aí que as coisas começaram a virar para Kagome, mesmo cantando incrivelmente mal, ela tinha uma presença de palco inacreditável e muito agradável. Todos prestavam atenção nela, e estavam gostando.

All my life I've been good, but now

**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**

**All I want is too mess around**

**And I don't relly care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby**

**All my life I've been good, but now,**

**Whoa, what the hell**

**What?What?What? What the hell?**

_(Toda a minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora,_

_Ah, eu estou pensando "que se dane"_

_Tudo que eu quero é bagunçar_

_E eu não me importo_

_Se você me ama, se você me odeia,_

_Você não pode me salvar, Baby, baby,_

_Toda a minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora,_

_Ah, que se dane_

_Que?Que?Que?Que se dane!)_

Kagome estava se divertindo. E divertindo a todos. Ela conquistou o bar.

**So what if I go out on a million dates,**

**You never call or listen to me anyway**

**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**

**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**

_(E daí, se eu saí em um milhão de encontros_

_Você nunca liga ou me escuta de qualquer jeito_

_Eu prefiro ficar com raiva do que esperar o dia todo_

_Não me entenda mal, eu só preciso de um tempo para brincar)_

**You're on my knees**

**Begging please,**

**Stay with me,**

**But honestly,**

**I just need to be little crazy.**

_(Você está de joelhos_

_Implorando "Por favor"_

_"Fique comigo",_

_Mas honestamente,_

_Eu só preciso ser um pouco louca)_

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**

**All I want is too mess around**

**And I don't relly care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby**

**All my life I've been good, but now,**

**Whoa, what the hell**

**La la la la la la la la**

**Whoa, whoa,**

**La la la la la la la la**

**Whoa, whoa,**

**You say that I'm messing with your head, boy**

**I like messing with in your bed**

**Yeah, I'm messing with your head**

**When I' m messing in your bed**

_(Você diz que eu estou bagunçando com a sua cabeça, cara_

_Eu gosto de bagunçar a sua cama_

_Sim, eu estou bagunçando a sua cabeça_

_Quando eu bagunço a sua cama)_

**All my life I've been good, but now**

**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**

**All I want is too mess around**

**And I don't relly care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me**

**You can't save me, baby**

**All my life I've been good, but now,**

**Whoa, what the hell**

_(Toda a minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora,_

_Ah, eu estou pensando "que se dane"_

_Tudo que eu quero é bagunçar_

_E eu não me importo_

_Se você me ama, se você me odeia,_

_Você não pode me salvar, Baby, baby,_

_Toda a minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora,_

_Ah, que se dane)_

Ao terminar, Kagome foi aplaudida de pé por todos do bar.

- Viu? Um verdadeiro show. – falou Miroku convencido.

- Mas como? Ela é horrível. – falou Kikyou incrédula.

- Se chama carisma. – respondeu Miroku.

- Como eu fui? – perguntou Kagome divertida.

- Terrivelmente mal. – respondeu Rin sincera.

- Obrigada. Bom, agora, vamos dar um tempo para que os "terríveis" se animem a cantar, e Rin fecha a noite com chave de ouro. – falou Kagome. – Qual é o problema com as bocas de vocês ? – perguntou para Kagura e Kikyou, que ainda estavam de queixo caído com a resposta que Kagome tivera cantando.

- Que tal um dueto? – perguntou Kagura depois de um tempo. – Nós podíamos cantar juntos Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, não. Nada de duetos. – falou Miroku. – Isso virou High School Musical?

- Ele tem razão. – respondi. Nem se eu quisesse cantaria com a Kagura.

- Pronta, para encerrar a noite? – pergunotu Kagome para Rin. Já era quase um da manhã.

- Tô. – respondeu se levantando.

**I see you driving around town with the girl I love**

**And I'm like**

**F*** you**

**Ooo Oooh Oooh**

**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough**

**And I'm like**

**F*** you ! And F*** her too**

_(Eu vejo você dirigindo pela cidade com a garota que eu amo_

_E eu falo_

_Foda-se_

_Ooo Oooh Oooh_

_Eu acho que o trocado no meu bolso não foi o suficiente_

_E eu falo_

_Foda-se! E foda-se ela também)_

Assim que Rin começou a cantar começaram os gritos. A voz dela era maravilhosa.

**I Said if I was richer**

**I'd still be with ya**

**Ha, ain't that some shit?**

**(ain't that some shit?)**

**And although there's pain my chest**

**I still wish you the best and a …**

**F*** you**

**Ooo Oooh Oooh**

_(Eu disse se eu fosse rico_  
_Eu ainda estaria com você_  
_Ha não é uma beleza?_  
_(Não é uma beleza?)_  
_E embora tenha dor no meu peito_  
_Eu ainda te desejo o melhor com um..._  
_Foda-se!_  
_Ooo oooooh oooh)_

**Yeah, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari**

**But that don't mean I can get you there**

**I guess he's a Xbox**

**And I'm more Atari**

**But the way you play your game ain't fair**

_(É, sinto muito não poder pagar uma Ferrari_  
_Mas isso não significa que eu posso te levar lá_  
_Acho que ele é um Xbox_  
_E eu sou mais Atari_  
_Mas o seu jogo não é justo)_

Na mesa, Kagome e Miroku cantavam junto com Rin. Era pura diversão.

**I pity the fool**  
**That falls in Love with you**  
**(Oh shit she's a gold digger)**  
**Well**  
**(Just thought you should know nigga**  
**Oooh oooh ooooooh**  
**I've got some news for you**  
**Go run and tell your little boyfriend**

_(Tenho pena do bobo_  
_Que se apaixonar por você_  
_(Oh droga, ela é uma interesseira)_  
_Bem_  
_(Eu pensei que você deveria saber, cara)_  
_Oooh oooh ooooooh_  
_Eu tenho umas notícias para você_  
_Vá correndo dizer ao seu namoradinho)_

**I see you driving around town with the girl I Love**  
**And I'm like**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Ooo oooh ooooh**  
**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough**  
**And I'm like**  
**Fuck you! And fuck her too.**

_(Eu vejo você dirigindo pela cidade com a garota que eu amo_

_E eu falo_

_Foda-se_

_Ooo Oooh Oooh_

_Eu acho que o trocado no meu bolso não foi o suficiente_

_E eu falo_

_Foda-se! E foda-se ela também)_

**I said if I was richer**  
**I'd still be with ya**  
**Ha now ain't that some shit?**  
**(ain't that some shit?)**  
**And although there's pain in my chest**  
**I still wish you the best with a...**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Ooo oooh oooooh**

_(Eu disse se eu fosse rico_  
_Eu ainda estaria com você_  
_Ha não é uma beleza?_  
_(Não é uma beleza?)_  
_E embora tenha dor no meu peito_  
_Eu ainda te desejo o melhor com um..._  
_Foda-se!)_  
_Ooo oooooh oooh_

**Now I know that I had to borrow**  
**Beg and steal and lie and cheat**  
**Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya**  
**Cause being in Love with your ass ain't cheap**

_(Agora eu sei que tive que pedir emprestado_  
_Mendigar e roubar, mentir e trair_  
_Estou tentando ficar com você, te agradar_  
_Porque estar apaixonado pela sua bunda não é barato)_

**I pity the fool**  
**That falls in Love with you**  
**(Oh shit she's a gold digger)**  
**Well**  
**(Just thought you should know nigga**  
**Oooh oooh ooooooh**  
**I've got some news for you**  
**Oooh I really hate your ass right now**

_(Tenho pena do bobo_  
_Que se apaixonar por você_  
_(Oh droga, ela é uma interesseira)_  
_Bem_  
_(Eu pensei que você deveria saber, cara)_  
_Oooh oooh ooooooh_  
_Eu tenho umas notícias para você_  
_Oooh eu odeio muito a sua bunda agora)_

**I see you driving around town with the girl I Love**  
**And I'm like**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Ooo oooh ooooh**  
**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough**  
**And I'm like**  
**Fuck you! And fuck her too.**

(_Vejo você dirigindo na cidade com a garota que eu amo_  
_E eu falo_  
_Foda-se!_  
_Ooo oooh ooooh_  
_Eu acho que o trocado no meu bolso não era suficiente_  
_E eu falo_  
_Foda-se! Foda-se ela também)_

**I said if I was richer**  
**I'd still be with ya**  
**Ha now ain't that some shit?**  
**(ain't that some shit?)**  
**And although there's pain in my chest**  
**I still wish you the best with a...**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Ooo oooh oooooh**

_(Foda-se! Foda-se ela também_

_Eu disse se eu fosse rico_  
_Eu ainda estaria com você_  
_Ha não é uma beleza?_  
_(Não é uma beleza?)_  
_E embora tenha dor no meu peito_  
_Eu ainda te desejo o melhor com um..._  
_Foda-se!_  
_Ooo oooooh oooh)_

**Now baby, baby, baby, baby**  
**Why'd you wanna hurt me so bad**  
**(so bad, so bad, so bad)**  
**I tried to tell my mamma but she told me**  
**"This is one for your dad"**  
**(your dad, your dad, your dad)**

_(Agora, baby, baby, baby, baby_  
_Por que você quer me machucar tanto assim_  
_(Tanto, tanto, tanto)_  
_Tentei dizer a minha mãe, mas ela me disse_  
_"Isso é pra você conversar com o seu pai"_  
_(Seu pai, seu pai, seu pai))_

**Uh! Why?**  
**Uh! Why?**  
**Uh! Why lady?**  
**Oh! I Love you!**  
**Oh! I still Love you!**

(_Uh! Por quê?_  
_Uh! Por quê?_  
_Uh! Por que moça?_  
_Oh! Eu amo você!_  
_Oh! Eu ainda te amo!)_

**I see you driving around town with the girl I Love**  
**And I'm like**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Ooo oooh ooooh**  
**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough**  
**And I'm like**  
**Fuck you! And fuck her too.**

_(Vejo você dirigindo na cidade com a garota que eu amo_  
_E eu falo_  
_Foda-se!_  
_Ooo oooh ooooh_  
_Eu acho que o trocado no meu bolso não era suficiente_  
_E eu falo_  
_Foda-se! Foda-se ela também)_

**I said if I was richer**  
**I'd still be with ya**  
**Ha now ain't that some shit?**  
**(ain't that some shit?)**  
**And although there's pain in my chest**  
**I still wish you the best with a...**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Ooo oooh oooooh**

(Eu disse se eu fosse rico

Eu ainda estaria com você  
Ha não é uma beleza?  
(Não é uma beleza?)  
E embora tenha dor no meu peito  
Eu ainda te desejo o melhor com um...  
Foda-se!  
Ooo oooooh oooh)

Quando Rin terminou, o bar inteiro a aplaudiu de pé. Se ela quisesse, ela seria uma cantora de muito sucesso. Rin agradeceu e desceu do palco.

- Arrasou, priminha. Estou orgulhoso. – disse Miroku animado.

- É. Definitivamente a melhor da noite. – falou Sango.

- Obrigada.

- É. Não foi nada mal. – falou Kagura.

- Bom, chegou a hora. – começou Kagome. – Vamos fazer um brinde ao final das férias, e ao começo de mais um ano, seja de escola ou de faculdade. Que tenhamos força para agüentar as provas, e para aturar professores e colegas que na maioria das vezes nós queremos matar. – terminou Kagome, e nós brindamos.

- Nós vamos dividir a conta? – perguntei para o Miroku.

- Não. Essa noite é por minha conta. – disse pedindo a conta.

- Você vai dormir lá em casa hoje, Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome.

- Vou. – respondeu Inuyasha sem olhar para ela. Kagome se virou para Miroku, e fez biquinho, como se pedisse alguma coisa.

- Ta. Você pode ir lá para casa. – respondeu Miroku.

- Obrigada. Você é um amor.- respondeu.

Depois da conta paga, nós nos despedimos. Eu levei Sango para casa. Eu e Rin entramos pela porta dos fundos. Nós estávamos na cozinha, quando ela pergunta:

- Então, o que achou? –

- Foi muito divertido. Você foi incrível, Rin.

- Obrigada. – respondeu envergonhada.

- Mas, foi divertido ver a cara das vadias siamesas quando a Kagome, mesmo cantando inacreditavelmente mal, conseguiu conquistar a platéia. – nós rimos.

- Bom, uma coisa é certa, da próxima vez que sairmos, nós vamos disfarçar o seu cheiro. Nem que você tenha que rolar na lama de um chiqueiro e ficar cheirando a porco. – falou Rin séria.


	8. Chapter 8

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à Nathi Duarte, Anny Taishou, Eulalia Arantes,Yuuki-chan s2, Suzy Linda, serena, Lady Kyrazinha, caca, suiciniv, ticha.**

* * *

**Pedido de ajuda da autora para as leitoras da fic:**

**Ajuda n° 1 ) QUERIA A AJUDA DE VOCÊS PARA O NOME DA BANDA DO KOUGA.**

**Ajuda n° 2) MAIS PARA FRENTE NA FIC, PRETENDO QUE NOSSOS QUERIDOS PERSONAGENS BRINQUEM DE VERDADE OU DESAFIO, E GOSTARIA DA JUDA DE VOCÊS COM ISSO. SE PUDEREM MANDEM NOS SEUS REVIEWS SUGETÕES DE PERGUNTAS E DESAFIOS PARA OS NOSSOS QUERIDOS PERSONAGENS. IRÃO PARTICIPAR: SESSHY, RIN, KAGOME, KOUGA, KIKYOU, KAGURA, MIROKU,SANGO E AYAME.**

**SEJAM CRIATIVAS.**

* * *

Acordei tarde no dia seguinte. Ao descer, encontrei Kaede que se preparava para começar a tirar o café da mesa.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru. – falou surpresa. – Chegou bem na hora. Eu já estava tirando a mesa. – disse pousando a xícara que segurava.

- Não se preocupe, Kaede. Onde estão todos?

- Seu pai está no escritório e Izayoi está cuidando do jardim. – respondeu. – Quando terminar é só me avisar. – e saiu da sala.

Tomei o meu café, peguei algumas das coisas que estavam na mesa, para ajudar Kaede.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru, não era necessário, era só me avisar. – falou.

- Tudo bem, Kaede. E Rin?

- Ainda dormindo. – respondeu sorrindo. – Ela vai dormir até tarde hoje.

Na verdade, já era tarde. Já passava das dez horas. Voltei para o meu quarto e peguei um livro para ler. Não demorou nem um segundo, para o telefone tocar.

- Alô.

- Filho? – escutei a voz de minha mãe. – É a sua mãe. – Só podia ser ela, a não ser que meu pai tivesse mudado de sexo.

- Oi, mãe.

- Nossa, Sesshoumaru, sua animação ao falar comigo é emocionante. Dá pra sentir toda a saudade que tem de mim. – falou irônica.

- Mãe. – falei, ela suspirou pesadamente.

- Só queria saber como meu único filho está indo.

- Estou bem, mãe.

- É, eu to vendo. Como estão todos?

- Bem. Papai e Izayoi continuam casados, e Inuyasha continua vivo. Só não sei por quanto tempo.

- E Rin?

- Bem.

- Só bem?

- Só bem. – respondi.

- Não tem nada que queira me dizer?

- A respeito da Rin? – perguntei.

- Não a respeito de você. – falou meio irritada.

- Por que perguntou de Rin se queria saber sobre mim? – minha mãe estava aprontando, eu sentia isso.

- Por nada, querido. – se deu por vencida. Ela desistiu muito rapidamente. Coisa boa não era. – Não vai perguntar como eu estou indo, filhinho? – eu rosnei, odiava quando me chamava assim. Ela riu.

- Como você está, mamãe? – perguntei a contra gosto.

- Oh, eu estou bem, querido. Sabia que eu irei para a África fotografar uma tribo, e fazer uma matéria ? Não é de mais? – falou animada.

- É. Incrível.

- Por isso, eu estou ligando. Eu provavelmente ficarei um tempo sem me comunicar com você. E como eu sei que meu querido filho, iria ficar muito preocupado, eu resolvi avisar.

- Estou avisado.

- Agora, eu tenho que ir. Tenho ligações importantes para fazer.

- Tchau, mãe.

- Tchau, meu bebê. – se despediu rindo.

Eu desliguei o telefone, e escutei o som do piano na sala de música. Era Rin. Fechei os olhos para apreciar aquela música. Não tinha uma seqüência muito boa, o que significava que Rin estava compondo uma nova canção. Eu sorri. Isso significava que eu a escutaria tocar por alguns dias. Aos poucos, a canção foi tomando forma. Era muito boa. Minutos depois, Rin parou de tocar.

Escutei Kaede avisar que era para ela ajudar a arrumar a mesa para o almoço.

Estávamos almoçando, quando Izayoi perguntou:

- Inuyasha ainda não chegou?

- Não. Ele deve estar na casa dos Higurashi. Ele dormiu lá ontem. – respondi.

- Coitada da Kagome. Ter que aturar o ex-namorado e a irmã, e ainda por cima, na casa dela.

- Não se preocupe, Izayoi. Kagome dormiu no apartamento de Miroku. – informou Rin.

- Ainda assim, não é certo. Eles não deviam esfregar o namoro deles cara dela o tempo todo.

- A Kagome não tem ficado muito tempo em casa. Ela praticamente fica aqui comigo. – falou Rin.

- Além disso, Inuyasha gastaria uma fortuna se não pudesse ficar nos Higurashi. – falei.

- Ele e Kikyou poderiam ficar aqui. – falou Izayoi.

- Só se for para eu mata-los. – respondi.

- Eu só gostaria que ele ficasse mais em casa. – a voz de Izayoi se tornou triste.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Ficará tudo bem. Nosso filho voltará ao normal. – disse meu pai, consolando a esposa.

Durante a tarde, eu aproveitei para sair. Caminhar. Fui até um parque e me sentei, num dos bancos. Os galhos das árvores balançando. A brisa suave. O pôr – do –Sol. Estava tudo perfeito. Me lembrei de Rin. Ela gostaria dali.

Rin. Ela havia mudado muito durante os anos que eu estive fora. Estava mais madura, mas ainda assim mantinha uma certa inocência que era encantadora. Ela estava mais bonita também. Me lembrei de quando ela me perguntou se eu realmente a achava bonita. Aquilo foi engraçado. Por que eu não a acharia linda? Ela sempre fora assim. Pelo menos, eu sempre achei.

Suspirei. Ela estava mexendo demais comigo. Ela era minha irmã. Tá, ela não era realmente minha irmã, mas era como se fosse. Sempre foi criada como se fosse minha irmã. Irmã. Irmã. Irmã. Essa palavra não saia da minha cabeça. E me deixava com dor de cabeça, como agora. Me levantei e fui para casa.

Ao chegar, escutei a tv ligada. Encontrei Rin e Kagome vendo um filme.

- Ah... Oi, Sesshoumaru. – falou Rin sorrindo ao me ver.

- Oi. Kagome. – cumprimentei.

- E aí?- falou Kagome, voltando a olhar para a tv.

- Onde estão todos?

- Seus pais saíram e Inuyasha ainda não voltou. – respondeu Rin. Ela voltou a prestar atenção no filme. Eu me sentei no outro sofá, e comecei a ver o filme também. Era um romance. De vampiros. Ninguém merece.

_**"Bella, eu não poderia viver num mundo onde você não existisse." **_– falou um dos personagens. Julguei ser o vampiro. Já que a heroína da história correu pra caramba para não deixa-lo aparecer no sol.

- Ele é tão lindo. – falou Kagome derretida. Rin também estava.

- Pensei que não gostasse mais de romances. – escutamos a voz de Inuyasha.

- Não gosto. – respondeu Kagome, dando pausa no filme. – Eu não acredito na vida real.

- Mas gosta de homens que falam coisas como "Você é minha vida." Em filmes? – perguntou Inuyasha. Kagome suspirou.

- Inuyasha, tenho algo muito sério para te falar. – disse séria. – Existe algo chamado ficção, que é o oposto da realidade. Aquilo não é real, querido. Não existe. Homens reais não sentem e nem falam essas coisas. Só quando querem algo em troca. Essa é a realidade, e eu passei a entender isso. Mas não quer dizer que eu não possa gostar de ver um personagem dizer isso. De escutar as palavras que qualquer mulher gostaria de ouvir num filme. Eu adoro os romances de filmes e livros. Só não acredito que sejam reais. – terminou Kagome. Ela tirou o filme do pause. Eu olhei para o meu irmão. Estava estranho. Havia algo de diferente em seu olhar. Era ... Dor?

Mas seja lá o que fosse só durou um instante, logo seu olhar voltou a ficar vazio, e ele saiu da sala.

Eu vi o filme com as meninas até o final. Meus pais chegaram logo depois.

- Como foi o filme? – perguntou Rin para Izyaoi.

- Foi bom. – respondeu sorrindo. – E o de vocês?

- Também. Ah, o Inuyasha chegou. – falou Rin.

- Graças a Deus.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou Inuyasha que havia voltado para sala.

- Só estava preocupada. Você não dava notícias desde ontem. – falou Izayoi séria.

- Eu sempre durmo na casa de Kikyou quando saímos.

- É, eu sei. – suspirou Izayoi. Meus pais saíram da sala. Um silêncio reinou depois disso.

Até que Kagome falou:

- Bom, a tarde foi maravilhosa, mas eu tenho que ir. – disse se levantando do sofá.

- Vai dormir com o Miroku de novo? – perguntou Rin.

- Ahm ... – Kagome pareceu pensar. – Você dormir lá em casa hoje, Inuyasha?

- Não.

- Ótimo. Então vou poder dormir no conforto da minha cama, sem que um filme pornô de quinta esteja rolando no quarto ao lado.

- Ei. A gente ... Não somos tão altos. – falou Inuyasha, que parecia envergonhado.

- Ah querido, vocês são sim. Parece que vocês querem mostrar ao mundo o que estão fazendo. Chega a ser assustador. Bom, agora deixa eu ir aproveitar da cama na minha casa.

- Tchau.- se despediu Rin. Kagome fora embora.

O domingo foi tranqüilo. Meu irmão se trancou no quarto. Eu aproveitei para estudar. E Rin e Kagome estavam ocupadas arrumando as coisas para o começo das aulas. Segunda chegou, e eu estava pronto para a faculdade. Acordei cedo, me arrumei, e desci para tomar café. Meus pais já estavam lá.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou meu pai.

- Bom dia.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou Izayoi.

- Sim. – disse. Olhei para o relógio. Inuyasha estava atrasado. – Inuyasha ainda está dormindo? – perguntei. Izayoi deu de ombros.- Não deveriam acorda-lo?

- Não. Ele já está bem crescidinho para dormir fora de casa sem dar satisfações, então ele pode muito bem acordar sozinho para ir à escola. Para isso existe despertador. – respondeu Izayoi. Ih, eles iam tratar Inuyasha que nem adulto? Isso não ia prestar. Kaede entrou na sala.

- A Rin já está pronta? – perguntei. Eu sempre levava meu irmão e ela para escola. Claro que Kagome também ia conosco.

- Sim. – respondeu Kaede sorrindo.

- Então eu já vou. – falei me levantando. – Te vejo mais tarde no escritório. – falei para o meu pai.

- Tudo bem. Tchau, filho.

- Izayoi. – me despedi.

Fui até a garagem onde Rin me esperava. Ela estava encostada no meu carro, bocejando. Ela odiava acordar cedo.

- Bom dia. –cumprimentei.

- Bom dia. – falou sorrindo.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntei.

- Sim. E o Inuyasha?

- Dormindo.

- Izayoi não vai acorda-lo?

- Não. Irão trata-lo como adulto. – respondi, Rin fez uma careta.

- Isso não vai dar certo.

- Não. Mas será muito divertido. – falei, saindo da garagem. Rin riu.

- Bom dia. – falou Kagome, quando chegamos. – Cadê o totó? – perguntou Kagome.

Totó? – eu e Rin perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- É o Inuyasha. – disse rindo. – Minha irmã o chama assim às vezes, quando estão... vocês sabem.

- Ah...

- Quem disse que dormir no quarto ao lado é sempre ruim? Eu tenho armas para acabar com seu irmão quando eu quiser. – disse Kagome maquiavélica. Ela sentou no banco traseiro.

- Meu irmão está dormindo. – Kagome estranhou e já ia fazer a pergunta de que todos faziam, quando eu a interrompi. – Izayoi não irá acorda-lo. Meu irmão será tratado que nem adulto.

- Cara, vai ser tão divertido. – falou Kagome animada. Nesse instante Kikyou veio até nós.

- Cadê o Inuyasha? – perguntou.

- Ele virá busca-la. – falei. – Tchau. – arranquei com o carro.

- Por que falou aquilo, Sesshoumaru? – o tom de Rin era de repreensão.

- Eu falei a verdade. Ele virá busca-la, quando acordar.

- Você mal, Sesshoumaru. Eu adorei. – falou Kagome.

Eu as deixei na escola e fui para faculdade. Entrei ns sala onde teria aula. Ainda estava vazia. Me sentei no fundo. Eu não gostava de sentar na frente. Aos poucos a sala foi enchendo. Para minha surpresa, Miroku entrou na sala. Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Miroku. – o cumprimentei.

- E aí? Não sabia que fazia Administração? – falou Miroku.

- Posso dizer o mesmo.

Foi quando senti um cheiro desagradavelmente familiar. Por favor, que eu esteja errado.

- Tá de sacanagem. – ouvi Miroku dizer. Era Kagura que acabava de entrar na sala. – Você devia pedir uma medida cautelar. Isso já é perseguição. – felizmente, só havia lugares na frente. Mas mesmo assim, Kagura veio até mim.

- Sesshoumaru, que surpresa.

- É inacreditável. – falei friamente.

- Bom dia. – o professor cumprimentou a turma. – Sou o prof. Myouga. – Kagura se afastou sentando numa das cadeiras vazias. O professor falou como seriam suas aulas, mas foi sobre como seriam as avaliações que veio a grande surpresa. – Minhas avaliações serão duas provas, e um trabalho em grupo que será feito durante esse período. Nesse trabalho vocês criarão uma empresa. Nada muito grande, não quero uma multinacional . Me trarão um relatório, com qual o tipo de negócio, quanto será investido, quantos funcionários, quem ocupará cada cargo, etc. Está tudo explicado nesse manual. – disse mostrando uma folha que segurava. – Eu lerei, e avaliarei e criarei situações que terão que contornar para manter o investimento de vocês. No final, do período se alguém ainda não tiver ido a falência receberá a pontuação máxima. Os demais serão avaliados de acordo com seus ê avisa-los que em 20 anos dando aulas apenas 5 grupos conseguiram completar a tarefa. Portanto, boa sorte. E, como não estamos numa democracia, eu sortearei os grupos.

O professor começou a sortear os nomes formando trios.

- Taisho. Takeo. E... Takashi

Não podia ser. Só podia ser brincadeira. Eu não escutei direito. Pude ver Miroku bater com a cabeça na mesa.

Eu escarrei na cruz. Era a única explicação possível.

- Então, quando começamos a trabalhar? – escutei a voz de Kagura falando comigo.

* * *

**MANDEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR,PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FANFIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**

**Fala do filme "A Saga Crepúsculo: Lua Nova" , para do desavisados.**

**Eu também não sei se é possível passar um trabalho desses na faculdade, mas como o que não falta nas faculdades são professores malucos, tudo é possí-se disso vestibulandos.**

**Também gostaria de avisar que não postarei mais toda a semana. Infelizmente existe algo chamado faculdade. PRETENDO POSTAR A CADA DUAS SEMANAS.**

**BEIJOS, CILA.**


	9. Chapter 9

I**nuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à Nathi Duarte, Anny Taishou, Eulália Arantes, ticha, josimar diamantina Brasil, lene, Yuuki-chan s2 , Bruna-san, Isis Silvermoon,suiciniv,serena,lappstift, Lady Kyrazinha, Maiara.**

* * *

**Músicas:**

Lazy Song - Bruno Mars

**Hello - Glee cast version**

**Into your arms - The Maine**

Bleed - Hot Chelle Rae

Halfway gone - Lifehouse**  
**

* * *

- Melhor começarmos agora. – eu disse friamente. Kagura se sentou numa cadeira que ficou vaga, com a movimentação das pessoas. – A primeira coisa a fazer é decidir sobre o que será a empresa. – Miroku e Kagura concordaram. Ficamos em silêncio pensando.

- Já sei. Uma loja de maquiagem. – falou Kagura animada.

- Veto. – disse Miroku. – Em hipótese nenhuma irei investir numa loja de maquiagem.

- Para de ser preconceituoso. – falou Kagura irritada. – Todos precisam de maquiagem. Vocês sabiam que o Japão é o 2ºmaior mercado consumidor de maquiagem e que o faturamento foi de 39,9 bilhões de dólares?

- Wow. – disse Miroku impressionado. – Tem muita mulher feia no mundo. E eu continuo com o meu veto.

- Loja de roupas. – falou Kagura.

- Loja de lingerie . – falou Miroku.

- Veto. – dessa vez fui quem disse.

O resto da aula foi isso, tentar achar um interesse em comum. No final decidimos, eu e Miroku decidimos, abrir uma livraria, além dos livros, venderíamos CD's, teríamos uma delicatessen, etc. Kagura, é claro, torceu o nariz. Mas falamos que seus conhecimentos seriam necessários, nas revistas de moda, e essas coisas.

Além do estresse em tentar começar o projeto, ao chegar no escritório descobri que iria para uma reunião da área de publicidade. Foi um porre. Às 16 horas, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Dei graças a Deus por não ter ninguém em casa. Fui direto para o meu quarto e,me joguei na minha cama.

Eu estava deitado na minha cama. Minha cabeça ainda parecia que ia estourar. Foi quando escutei alguém batendo na porta.

- Entra.

- Sesshoumaru, você está bem? – escutei a voz preocupada de Rin.

- Estou. – respondi tirando o braço do rosto. Rin estava parada na porta.

- Aqui. Trouxe para você. – disse se aproximando da cama, me entregando um copo d'água e um comprimido.

- Obrigada. – eu tomei o remédio. – Como você sabia?

- Presumi. Encontrei o Miroku hoje que me contou. – disse, se sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Me diz qual foi a praga que eu cometi para merecer isso?

- Namorou com ela. – respondeu Rin simples. – E ela se apaixonou por você. – disse, sua voz soou triste.

- É. E estou pagando meus pecados até hoje. – respondi frio.

- Ainda terá que cumprir um bocado. Já sei ! Pense nesse trabalho como uma forma de diminuir sua "punição". Esse trabalho o ajudará a "pagar pelos seus pecados" mais rapidamente. – disse Rin divertida. – E você não estará sozinho terá o Miroku para ajuda-lo.

- E você não me ajudará?

- É claro. Te darei os remédios para dor de cabeça. E rirei da sua cara quando ela te tirar do sério. – disse rindo.

- Vai rir da minha cara, é? – perguntei frio. Foi então que a peguei de surpresa e comecei a fazer cócegas nela.

Rin começou a rir enquanto tentava evitar que eu continuasse. Isso fez com que se deitasse na minha cama. Eu não percebi que nossos rostos estavam tão próximos. Eu estava praticamente em cima dela. Essa percepção fez com que eu parasse.

Ali estava eu olhando aqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Na verdade, estava hipnotizado. Rin também me olhava profundamente. Senti nossas respirações ficarem mais rápidas. Eu aproximei mais meu rosto do dela. Era como se o meu corpo esperasse ansiosamente pelo que estava para acontecer. E o dela também, eu conseguia sentir não só através de minhas mãos em seu corpo, mas também a nossa volta. Era como se tudo tivesse mudado.

Eu estava quase lá, já podia sentir a respiração de Rin em meu rosto. Nossos lábios já estavam quase se encostando...

- Sesshoumaru, telefone para você. – escutei Izayoi me chamar através da porta. Eu parei. Rin me olhava atentamente. – É a Kagura.

Rin suspirou. E eu me afastei. Nós nos levantamos da cama. Eu abri a porta e encontrei Izayoi com cara de poucos amigos. Cara essa que mudou quando viu Rin. Ela me deu o telefone.

- Rin você está bem? Está tão corada. – falou inocentemente.

- Estou bem Izayoi. – respondeu Rin envergonhada.

- Ok. Poderia ajudar sua avó a arrumar a mesa? Ela abusou demais hoje. – disse Izayoi.

- Claro. – Rin e Izayoi saíram do quarto, enquanto Kagura me enchia a paciência no telefone.

* * *

As duas semanas seguintes passaram num ritmo normal. Mas o que realmente incomodava era o acordo silencioso que eu e Rin, de certa forma, havíamos feito de não nos encontrarmos. Evitávamos ficar juntos no mesmo lugar, nossas conversas se tornaram apenas por educação. Ela também pedira para Miroku leva-la com Kagome para a escola. Todos perceberam que estávamos estranhos, especialmente Izayoi.

Porém, minha madrasta tinha seus próprios problemas para cuidar. E eles tinham um nome: Inuyasha. Desde aquela segunda-feira, meus resolveram parar de passar a mão na cabeça dele, e resolveram ensina-lo a agir como adulto. Naquele dia, ele só acordou às 9 hrs, com Kikyou ligando e quase o matando por terem perdido as aulas.

Segundo, Kaede, ele só faltou destruir a casa. Disse que ele batia nas coisas e gritou com a mão de uma maneira assustadora. Mas, de acordo com a governanta, Izayoi se manteve firme e calma toda a discussão.

E era assim que ela se mostrava, calma e firme quando discutiam. Desde por não acorda-lo para ir à escola, ou por se negar a dar dinheiro a ele, ou por não deixar comida pronta para ele.

Contudo sua calma era apenas fachada que já estava cansando-a . Por isso, meu resolveu tirar algumas semanas de folga, e levar a esposa para uma viagem.

Ou seja, eu, agora, me tornei a babá do meu adorável irmão mais novo.

Era uma terça, e não havia ninguém em casa. Cheguei cansado, e com fome.

Contudo, nem mesmo minhas necessidades físicas me faziam parar de pensar em Rin. Sentia saudades dela. Queria que parasse de se esconder. Queria voltar a vê-la, a conversar com ela. Não agüentava mais apenas sentir o cheiro dela pelos cômodos da sala.

Estava tão imerso em meus problemas, que não percebi que ela estava na cozinha.

Segurei um riso ao ver que ela dançava enquanto fazia a janta.

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**(Nothing at all)**

**Huhul, Huhuuuul**

**(Nothing at all)**

**Huhul, Huhuuuul**

Ao perceber que eu a observava, ela parou. Pude perceber seu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha, e ela rapidamente virou o corpo para o fogão, escondendo sua vergonha.

- Eu não tinha percebido que estava aí, Sesshoumaru. – disse Rin. – Desculpe, mas o jantar vai demorar um pouco. Eu acabei de chegar e só tive tempo para tomar um banho.

- Eu só ia fazer um lanche, Rin. Não se preocupe.- respondi.

Pude perceber o quão desconfortável Rin estava por estarmos no mesmo cômodo. O pior eu também estava assim. Eu sempre pensava no que dizer a ela, de como explicar o que quase aconteceu no meu quarto aquele dia, mas eu mesmo não sabia como.

Eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, o que estava sentindo. Por isso, me sentia tão incomodado na presença dela. Não sabia o que poderia oferecer à ela.

Pela primeira vez, eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho, estava no escuro. Não sabia o que fazer.

Enquanto pensava em tudo isso, senti meu corpo se virar para sair da cozinha. Foi quando escutei Rin me chamar:

- Sesshoumaru, aquele dia no quarto... – começou Rin, me encarando pela primeira vez em semanas. – você ia me beijar?

- Sim. – respondi sincero.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei. Estou confuso. – continuei sincero. E para minha surpresa, Rin sorriu. Ela me deu aquele lindo sorriso, que apenas ela poderia me dar.

- Tudo bem. – disse feliz. – Sabe, Sesshy, - me surpreendi ao ouvi-la dizendo meu apelido de novo. – não há nada de mal em se sentir perdido, confuso, desde que admita que está assim. – ela me olhou feliz. – Apenas não fique assim por muito tempo. Senão você pode perder o que você quer.

- Entendi. – respondi sorrindo. Ficamos nos olhando alguns segundos.

- Por que não aproveita para tomar um banho, enquanto preparo o jantar? Estou fazendo aquele macarrão que você adora.

- Vou aceitar sua sugestão. – disse. E fui para o meu quarto feliz, por tudo ter ficado bem entre mim e Rin.

Três dias haviam se passado, desde que eu e Rin havíamos voltado a nos tinha visto a casa tão vazia, meus pais viajando, Inuyasha praticamente morando com a Kikyou, Kaede quase não saía da cozinha, eu tinha a casa apenas para mim.

Mas pelo visto hoje eu teria companhia. Rin estava tocando piano. Provavelmente trabalhando em alguma música. Fui até lá, mas parei na porta. Era uma visão magnífica. Rin sentada, concentrada, as mãos passando pelas teclas do piano, enquanto o sol entrava pela janela.

- Sesshy, por que está aí parado? – perguntou Rin sorrindo, curiosa.

- Estava só escutando. É bem legal. – respondi, me aproximando dela, sentando ao seu continuou tocando. Eu reconheci a música. Ela sorriu. Nós dois cantamos essa música em dueto num dos aniversários dos meus pais.

- Vamos. – disse ela sorrindo. – Canta comigo.

**Sesshy**

**I've been alone with you inside my mind**

**And in my dreams I've been kissed your lips a thousand times**

**I sometimes see you pass outside my door**

**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

**Sesshy e Rin**

**I can see it in your eyes**

**I can see it in your smile**

**You're all I ever wanted, and my arms are open wide**

**'Cause you know just what to say**

**And you Know just what to do**

**And I wanted to tell you so much, I love you …**

**Sesshy e Rin**

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**

**And tell you time and time again how much I care**

**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**

**Hello, I've just got to let you know**

**'Cause I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me star by saying, I love you …**

**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

**'Cause I wonder where you are**

**And I wonder what you do**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or someone loving you?**

**Tell me how to win your heart**

**For I haven't got a clue**

**But let me star by saying, I love you …**

Eu e Rin ficamos nos olhando.

- Viu não foi tão ruim. – disse Rin.

- Não, não foi. Mas não deixe ninguém saber disso. – falei.

- Como se eu saísse por aí contando nossos segredos. – falou Rin. – Então ... Ainda confuso?

- É um pouco.

- O problema, Sesshy, é que você não gosta de mudanças, não sabe lidar com elas. Principalmente, quando há sentimentos envolvidos. – disse Rin. – Abrace as mudanças. Aceite-as.

- Tudo bem, Grande Sábia. – falei brincando. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Iremos sair amanhã. – me informou.

- "Sesshoumaru, você quer sair amanhã?" – falei irônico.

- Você irá sair amanhã. Faz tempo que não saímos juntos. E iremos comemorar que não iremos encontrar nem Kagura nem Kikyou, já que elas montaram em suas vassouras e foram na convenção da bruxas.

- E aonde vamos?

- Numa casa de show. É uma noite para bandas novas.

- Eu vou acabar ficando pobre. De tanto que eu saio com vocês.

- Não reclama, Sesshy. A gente nem gasta tanto assim.- falou Rin emburrada. – Além disso, você teria que sair todos os dias, durante anos, gastando uma fortuna, para ficar pobre.

* * *

Eu, Rin, Miroku e Kagome aproveitamos para nos divertir naquela sexta. Sem Kagura, Kikyou ou Inuyasha, a noite se tornou incrível. As bandas também não eram nada más. Rin e Miroku discutiam sobre as bandas animadamente, às vezes perguntando para mim e Kagome quais eram nossas opiniões.

**Into your arms**

**(CHORUS)**

**I'm falling in love**

**But it's falling apart**

**I need to find my way back to the start**

**When were in love**

**Things were better than they are**

**Let me back into**

**Into your arms.**

**(Estou me apaixonando**

**Mas está caindo aos pedaços**

**Preciso achar meu caminho de volta para o começo**

**Quando nós estávamos apaixonados**

**As coisas eram melhores do que são agora**

**Me deixe voltar**

**Para os seus braços)**

Enquanto, Rin e Miroku escutavam e discutiam sobre a banda que tinha acabado de entrar, Kagome sussurrou baixinho:

- A Rin e o Miroku são caça-talentos da gravadora do pai dela. Eles tem muito bom gosto, e conseguiram a confiança de todos. Poucas bandas sabem quem eles são, assim eles podem avaliar as bandas sem elas saberem que tem gravadora envolvida.

- Então, hoje é trabalho para eles?- perguntei.

- E diversão. Eles gostam disso. – pude ver como os olhos de Rin brilhavam de animação.- Os dois estão sendo preparados para assumirem os negócios. – olhei para Kagome surpreso. Rin era tão nova e raramente falava sobre o que queria ser. – Miroku irá trabalhar com a parte administrativa e a Rin na parte musical.

**Bleed**

**I bleed my heart out on this paper for you**

**So you can see what I can't say**

**I'm dying here (dying here)**

**'Cause I can't say what I want to**

**I bleed my heart out just for you**

**(Eu sangro meu coração para você neste papel**

**Para você ver o que eu não sei dizer**

**Eu estou morrendo aqui (morrendo aqui)**

**Porque eu não consigo dizer o que eu quero**

**Eu sangro meu coração só para você)**

Eu estava surpreso nunca conversei com Rin sobre isso. Será que ela queria isso? O som de palmas me trouxe de volta para realidade.

- Eles são bons. – falou Miroku.

- Não disse. – falou Rin convencida. – Mas é melhor esperarmos um pouco mais. Ver o que mais eles podem apresentar.

- Tudo bem.

- Não sabia que vocês eram caça-talentos. – falei.

- Ninguém sabe. – disse Miroku.

- Será mais um de nossos segredos, está bem? – falou Rin, colocando a mão em meu braço.

- Mais um segredo? – perguntou Kagome. – Que segredos são esses que nem eu sei?

- São coisas minhas e do Sesshoumaru.

- Sei. – falou Kagome com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Mente pervertida. – disse Rin.

- São vocês quem têm segredos.

**Half way gone**

**Talk, talk is cheap**

**Give me a word you can keep**

**'Cause you're halfway gone and on my way**

**And I'm feeling, feelin' feelin' this way**

**'Cause I'm halfway in but don't take too long**

**'Ca_use I'm halfway gone. I'm halfway gone_**

**_( Falar, falar é fácil_**

**_Diga me uma palavra que você possa guardar_**

**_Porque você já passou da metade e eu ainda estou a caminho_**

**_E eu estou me sentindo, sentindo, sentindo assim_**

**_Por que já estou na metade do caminho, mas não demore muito_**

**_Porque já passei da metade, já passei da metade)_**

**_You got a foot out the door_**

**_And choking on the other_**

**_Always think there's something more_**

**_It's just around the corner_**

**_(Você está com um pé para fora da porta_**

**_E pensando se coloca o outro_**

**_Pense sempre que há algo mais_**

**_Logo que dobrar a esquina)_**

- Falando em segredos... o que quer de aniversário? – perguntou Rin.

- Ótima mudança de assunto, Rin. – falei frio. Kagome riu.

- É verdade, já tinha me esquecido. Já tá chegando. – falou Kagome.

- Provavelmente, você iria se lembrar quando Izayoi voltar da viagem. Tenho certeza, de que vai voltar com uma idéia para uma grande festa.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru, não seja chato. É seu aniversário, é um grande acontecimento. – começou Rin. – Além disso, sua madrasta precisa se distrair.

Eu respirei fundo. Sabia que nessa confusão entre meu irmão e minha madrasta ia sobrar para mim. Escutamos mais algumas bandas. Depois, resolvemos ir embora.

Eu, Rin e Kagome estávamos entrando no carro, quando meu celular toca.

- Alô?

- Boa noite, você é Sesshoumaru Taisho?

- Sim. Quem deseja?

- Você conhece Inuyasha Taisho?

- Sim. O que aconteceu?

O que o idiota do meu irmão havia aprontado desta vez?

* * *

**CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à Nathi Duarte, Anny Taishou ,Bruna-san, lappstift, Relena- chan, Dessa, Debs-chan, Raissa Shields, lilluh, Brbara Rettore, Flvia.**

* * *

Eu respirei fundo. Sabia que nessa confusão entre meu irmão e minha madrasta ia sobrar para mim. Escutamos mais algumas bandas. Depois, resolvemos ir embora.

Eu, Rin e Kagome estávamos entrando no carro, quando meu celular toca.

- Alô?

- Boa noite, você é Sesshoumaru Taisho?

- Sim. Quem deseja?

- Você conhece Inuyasha Taisho?

- Sim. O que aconteceu?

- Seu irmão bebeu demais e não tem condições de ir embora sozinho. Geralmente, chamamos um táxi, mas ele desmaiou aqui.

- Qual o endereço? – o cara me deu endereço. – Obrigada.

- O que foi ? – perguntou Rin preocupada.

- Inuyasha está bêbado, praticamente desmaiado num bar. Eu tenho que ir busca-lo. – respondi irritado.

- Tudo bem. Vamos.

- Se você quiser, pago um táxi para você. – falei para Kagome.

- Não. Eu vou com vocês. Não é fácil aturar o Inuyasha bêbado, você provavelmente o mataria.

* * *

Assim que chegamos no bar vimos Inuyasha estava desmaiado no balcão.

- Vamos. – falei autoritário e frio. Passei um de seus braços pelo meu pescoço e o ajudei a se levantar.

- Sesshoumaru . Maninho. A quanto tempo? – falou rindo. Seu bafo era insuportável. – Por que não senta e bebe comigo?

- Não bebo com você quando esta sóbrio. Não vou beber quando está bêbado. – respondi Rin estava pagando a conta.

- É, verdade. O sempre frio e distante Sesshoumaru. Que sempre está lá quando não precisamos, mas desaparece quando precisamos dele.

- Não tenho idéia do que está falando.

- Eu sei que não. – disse Inuyasha. Kagome nos esperava na porta do bar. – Ora, ora, ora, veja só quem está aqui. A bela Kagome Higurashi. Veio ajudar a resgatar seu príncipe encantado?

- Vim ajudar a resgatar o idiota bêbado do Inuyasha Taisho. – respondeu Kagome.

- É impressionante, não é? Você está sempre disposta a salvar os outros, mas não consegue se salvar. – disse rindo.

Eu praticamente o joguei dentro do carro. Eu o ajudei a se sentar. Rin foi com ele no banco detrás. Kagome no banco do passageiro. Meu irmão dormiu enquanto íamos para casa.

Rin e Kagome me ajudaram a leva-lo para o quarto. Fiquei feliz com isso, porque assim eu conseguia controlar a tentação de matar aquele babaca.

Eu o joguei na cama, e ele riu. Mas ele se sentou na cama. Eu e Kagome éramos os mais próximos a ele. Inuyasha esperou eu me afastar e puxou Kagome para a cama.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – disse, olhando nos olhos dela.E pela primeira vez, desde que voltara, Kagome reagiu a algo que meu irmão disse. Eu ia intervir, mas Rin me fez parar, segurando o meu braço. Olhei para ela, mas ela olhava para Kagome e Inuyasha como se visse algo. – Eu cometi um erro terrível, e nunca soube como consertar. – continuou Inuyasha, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Eu te perdi. E me tornei um idiota por causa disso. – foi quando percebi dor nos olhos de meu irmão. Ele aproximou seu rosto do de Kagome. – Acha que conseguirá me perdoar um dia? – perguntou suas bocas quase se beijando.

- Não sei. – respondeu Kagome. – Eu realmente espero que sim. Quem sabe quando você deixar de ser um idiota. – ela falou sorrindo, para ele.

- Então, irei me esforçar para que não ser mais um idiota. E para que me perdoe. – falou meu irmão convicto. Kagome colocou uma das mãos no rosto de Inuyasha e fez um carinho. Ele fechou os olhos. Ela continuou aquele gesto, enquanto se levantava, e o fez se deitar.

- Boa noite, Inuyasha. – disse.

- Durma bem, Kagome. – falou meu irmão caindo no sono.

Nós saímos do quarto. Estávamos em silêncio.

- Ninguém deve saber do que aconteceu nesse quarto esta noite. – disse séria. – Ele não se lembrará de nada amanhã. E quero que continue assim. – eu e Rin concordamos.

* * *

Kagome havia ido embora e, eu e Rin estávamos na cozinha. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Rin me deu copo se d'água e se sentou numa cadeira.

- WOW. – ela disse surpresa. – Essa foi de mais. Nunca esperei que o Inuyasha assumisse seus erros.

- Acha que a Kagome está bem?

- Eu não sei. Eu não sei de mais nada. – disse Rin séria.

- Qual é o problema?

- O problema é que seu irmão finalmente se abriu, falou o que realmente sentia para a Kagome, mas ele estava bêbado. Ele não se lembrará de nada. E a Kagome sairá ferida mais uma vez.

- Talvez seja por isso que ela não quer que comentemos nada. Não quer que saibam o quão ferida está.

- É. Talvez. – disse Rin preocupada.

* * *

Eu acordei cedo no dia seguinte. Aproveitei para correr um pouco. Quando voltei para casa, Kaede estava preparando o café.

- Não precisa se preocupar com o café hoje, Kaede. Pelo visto, eu fui o único que acordei.

- Mas e seu irmão?

- Sabe-se lá que horas meu irmão irá acordar hoje. – falei sério.

A manhã passou tranqüilamente. Quando fui para a cozinha almoçar, Rin e Kagome estavam conversando com alguém na cozinha. Eu estranhei, pois não senti o cheiro de outra pessoa.

- É eu sei vai ser demais. - disse Rin animada.- Queria que você pudesse ir.

- Eu também. – disse uma voz masculina, que também parecia bastante animado. Não sei por que mas, fechei minha mão. Quem era esse cara que deixava a Rin tão feliz?- Mas não irá faltar oportunidade de vê-la cantar. Além disso, Kagome e Miroku irão filmar tudo.

Entrei na cozinha para descobrir com quem falavam. Na verdade, elas estavam no viva voz.

- Pode deixar, tio. – disse Kagome descontraída. – Iremos filmar cada detalhe do show de sua talentosa filha.

- Ah, boa tarde, Sesshoumaru. Não tinha te visto aí. – disse Rin envergonhada. Kagome deu sorrisinho travesso.

- Boa tarde. – falei.

- Rin? – escutei a voz masculina. – Está tudo bem?

- Ta sim. – respondeu Rin tentando disfarçar sua vergonha. O que estava acontecendo? Por que Rin ficou tão envergonhada quando me viu?

- É só o Sesshoumaru. – falou Kagome.

- Quem?

- Sesshoumaru, o filho mais velho do Sr. Taisho. – respondeu Kagome.

- Ah... – falou. – Onde está sua educação, mocinha? Não vai me apresentar ao Sesshoumaru? - a voz disse irônica. Kagome segurou um riso.

- Pai, Sesshoumaru. – apresentou Rin. Senti uma onda de alívio percorrer o meu corpo.

- É um prazer conhece-lo, Sesshoumaru. Mesmo que seja pelo celular. – disse o pai de Rin.

- É um prazer conhece-lo também. – falei educado.

- Ouvi falar muito de você nesses anos em que Rin morou comigo. – Rin estava vermelha.

- Pai ... – repreendeu Rin.

- Espero que tenha sido apenas coisas boas.

- Com certeza foram. – disse o pai de Rin. Ele parecia segurar o riso, assim como Kagome estava fazendo. Rin apenas ficava cada vez mais lindamente corada. O que estava acontecendo? – Soube que está fazendo faculdade com o meu sobrinho, Miroku?

- Sim, estamos nas mesmas aulas. – confirmei.

- Bom, só um aviso: não faça todo o trabalho sozinho. Coloque-o para trabalhar um pouco também.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Takeo, farei isso.- o pai de Rin riu.

- Muito bem. Agora o outro motivo de eu ter ligado. Soube que vocês querem permissão para viajar no Ano Novo.

- Sim. – falou Rin ansiosa.

- Por mim, não tem problema. – Rin e Kagome abriram um sorriso. – Mas tem uma condição ...

- Eu sei. Notas exemplares. – disse Rin, rolando os olhos.

- Exatamente. Quero os três com notas exemplares. – disse Sr. Takeo sério.

- Peraí ... Os três? – falou Rin confusa.

- Sim. Você, Miroku e Kagome.

- Mas ... – começou Kagome.

- Nada de mas. O três com notas altas, ou os três ficam sem viagem.

Senti vontade rir. Kagome e Rin estavam emburradas.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Rin.

- Ótimo. Agora eu tenho que desligar, já estou atrasado para a reunião. Beijos meninas.

- Tchau, pai.

- Tchau, tio.

- Tchau. – se despediu.

Rin suspirou profundamente.

- Sabe o que isso significa, não é?- perguntou Kagome.

- Sei. Vocês vão tirar nota máxima naquele projeto de vocês de qualquer jeito. – avisou Rin, me olhando. Até eu fiquei assustado com seu aviso. Eu a estava encarando, quando ouvi passos no andar superior.

- Inuyasha acordou. – avisei. Kagome respirou fundo, como se procurando forças. E Rin ia para a geladeira.

- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou-o Rin, quando ele entrou na cozinha.

- Não grite! – falou impaciente. Rin colocou um copo de suco na frente dele, as ele abaixou a cabeça. – O que aconteceu ontem?

- Você bebeu até desmaiar num bar. – respondi friamente. Me lembrar da noite de ontem me fez ficar com raiva.

- Como eu cheguei aqui?

- Nós fomos te buscar.

- Nós?

- Eu, Rin e ... – hesitei olhando para Kagome. – Kagome.

- Ah, isso explica muita coisa. Eu fiz alguma coisa da qual deveria me arrepender?

Eu e Rin olhamos para Kagome.

- Você sempre faz alguma coisa da qual deveria se arrepender. Mas curiosamente, ontem, você não fez nada demais. – disse Kagome séria. – Deveria ficar bêbado mais vezes.

- E deixa-los sem as minhas idiotices? – respondeu. – Isso estragaria o dia de Sesshoumaru. Ele adora esfregar na minha cara os meus erros.

- Alguém tem de fazê-lo. – respondi. Ele sorriu, pegou o copo e bebeu um pouco do suco.

- Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.

- Isso se chama ressaca. – disse Kagome. Inuyasha voltou a abaixar a cabeça. O silêncio pairou pesadamente na cozinha, durante alguns minutos. Foi Kagome quem o quebrou, mudando completamente de assunto:

- Já tem alguma idéia para o show? – perguntou para Rin.

- Ainda não. Estou pensando em algumas músicas novas. – respondeu. Eu ia perguntar que show era esse.

- Que show? – perguntou Inuyasha bem baixinho. Rin sorriu.

- Eu vou fazer o show de abertura para uma banda no próximo final de semana.

- Qual banda? – Rin e Kagome se entreolharam.

- Heavenside.

- Sim. Eles são bons. Não é banda do seu namorado, Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha. Kagome o olhou surpresa.

- É.

- Deve estar feliz por ele estar de volta. – afirmou meu irmão.

- Sim. Estou ... – disse Kagome desconfiada.

- Fico feliz por você. – disse meu irmão, levantando a cabeça. Ele estava sorrindo. Kagome se aproximou dele e segurou seu rosto:

- Tem certeza que você está bem? – perguntou seu tom revelava um pouco de preocupação, mas seu tom de brincadeira era maior. – Essa ressaca mexeu mesmo com você. Está tratando todos bem.

- É, eu realmente não estou nada bem. – disse Inuyasha brincando. – Aonde vocês foram ontem?

- Numa casa de show ver algumas bandas. – respondeu Rin.

- Alguma que prestasse?

- Teve algumas.

- Vocês dois tem saído muito, não é? – perguntou Inuyasha intrigado.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Rin envergonhada. O que ele estava pensando? – Nós sempre saímos juntos.

- Mas não com tanta freqüência ... Vocês realmente sentiram saudades um do outro. - concluiu meu irmão.

- O que você está insinuando? – perguntei ameaçadoramente meu irmão.

- Não irei responder. Tenho amor à vida. E nem mesmo uma ressaca me salvaria de você. Só estava expondo algumas idéias.

- Guarde suas idéias para si mesmo. Você nunca pensa nada que preste.

- Eu sei . – Inuyasha sorriu. – Senti falta disso.

- Eu também. – respondeu Rin. – Senti sua falta.- ela foi até onde ele estava sentado e o abraçou.

- Me perdoa? Eu sei que eu fui um idiota com você. – falou sincero.

- Tudo bem. Você foi um idiota com todo mundo. – eles ainda estavam abraçados. Aos poucos a vontade de afasta-los cresceu em mim, tive que fechar meus punhos para me controlar.

- Cuidado. – falou Kagome num tom brincalhão. Inuyasha rapidamente soltou Rin rindo.

- Já tinha esquecido. Obrigado por me lembrar. – falou.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Kagome. – Mas tome cuidado, piorou muito. – o ar de cumplicidade tomou conta da cozinha. E a minha frustração por não entender nada só aumentava.

Escutei o telefone do Inuyasha tocar no quarto dele, e ele respirou fundo, mas não fez menção de se levantar para atender.

- Não vai atender? – perguntei.

- Não. A última coisa que quero é ouvir a voz da Kikyou. Já estou com muita dor de cabeça.

Foi então que o telefone da sala começou a tocar. Rin foi atende-lo, mesmo sabendo quem era.

- Alô.

- Claro só um momento. – falou entediada. Ela entrou na cozinha segurando o telefone. – É a Kagura.

- Fala que eu não estou.

- Ele não está. – falou Rin. – Eu me enganei. Ele deve ter saído sem que eu tenha visto. Não, eu não sei para onde ele foi. Kagura, ele não precisa nenhuma dar explicação para mim. Eu peço para ele te ligar quando chegar . – terminou desligando o telefone. – Nossa, que garota chata. Dá próxima vez arruma uma ex menos pegajosa.

* * *

A semana passou rapidamente. Entre faculdade e estágio no escritório, eu tinha pouco tempo para mim mesmo. Me sentia cada vez mais cansado.

A ameaça do pai de Rin de deixá-los sem viagem fez com que Miroku se dedicasse ainda mais ao trabalho. Foi dele a idéia de fazer uma pesquisa sobre onde devíamos montar a nossa livraria fictícia. Ele realmente pesquisou sobre o assunto e mos mostrou os locais, depois de muita discussão nós ( leia-se Miroku e eu Kagura estava muito ocupada fazendo a unha) escolhemos onde seria. O professor ficou impressionado com esse passo, já que nenhum outro grupo havia pensado nesse primeiro passo.

Durante esses dias, eu mal vi Rin. Ela estava se dedicando aos estudos e também preparando o show que faria. Para isso, ela ficava na casa de Miroku durante grande parte do tempo. Kagome também estava por lá.

Meu irmão estava aos poucos se tornando o mesmo Inuyasha de três anos atrás. Ele Kikyou brigavam cada vez mais, e se distanciavam contra a vontade ela. Era visível, que ele estava repensando todo o seu relacionamento com ela, e estava arrependido.

O sábado chegou, e a ansiedade também. Rin e Kagome não paravam quietas, uma pelo show, e a outra por reencontrar o namorado. E como consequência, o humor do meu irmão voltou piorar. Ele já não era tão idiota, mas a sua irritação estava no auge, assim como a desconfiança e a insegurança de Kikyou.

A noite e Rin esperávamos Kagome no carro. Hoje, Rin poria seu plano em prática tentando disfarçar o meu cheiro. Kagome entrou no carro segurando uma sacola.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentou.

- Boa noite. – respondi.

- Você trouxe? – perguntou Rin ansiosa.

- Trouxe. – Kagome entregou-me uma jaqueta de couro. Aquele cheiro me enojou.

- Isso fede a youkai lobo. – disse.

- É. O Kouga é um youkai lobo. – disse Kagome. – Pensei que não tivesse problemas. Cachorros e lobos são praticamente da mesma família.

- Nunca mais diga isso. – falei tentando me controlar.

- Coloca logo isso. – disse Rin. Eu prendi a respiração, e vesti a jaqueta.

- Não se preocupe. Da próxima vez você usará a roupa de um youkai gato, se preferir. – falou Kagome.

* * *

**CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à: Ellen Chaii, Anny Taishou, Li'LuH,Relena-chan, Nanda Cagni, Debs-chan, guta, Raissa Shields,Bulma Buttowski e Kagome Unmei Taisho.**

* * *

**MÚSICAS:**

**Homecoming - Hey Monday**

**Candles - Hey Monday**

**Ou of reach - Matthew Perryman Jones**

**Broken - Livingstone**

**Jet Lag - Simple Plan feat. Natasha Bedingfield**

* * *

- A Sango não vai com a gente? – perguntou Kagome, quando passamos pela casa de Sango.

- Não. O Miroku veio buscá-la. – respondeu Rin.

- Sério? Será que ela consegue dar um jeito no seu primo?

- Não sei. Mas ele está caidinho por ela. De qualquer forma, ele terá que esperar. Sango não é do tipo que trai o namorado.

- É, você tem razão. Tadinha, ela merecia coisa melhor. Ela está tão confusa. – falou Kagome.

- Gostaria que a Ayame estivesse aqui. Ela saberia exatamente o que dizer.

Kagome riu:

- Rin, nós sabemos exatamente o que ela diria : " Dá logo pra ele e acabe com esse drama!" – Rin e Kagome falaram juntas rindo. Que tipo de mulher dava um conselho desses para outra pessoa.

- Não acho que no caso da Sango ela falaria isso.. – disse Rin séria. – Ela diria: "Termine com ele. Não vale a pena ficar com um cara desses. Ele te trairá num piscar de olhos."

- Deveria ter conhecido a Ayame antes. – falou Kagome pensativa.

- Ela vai adorar saber disso. – falou Rin rindo.

- Nem ouse contar. Ela vai ficar mais convencida do que já é.

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca faria isso. E então, como você está suportando o cheiro? – perguntou Rin, falando comigo pela primeira vez desde que saímos de casa.

- Estou respirando o mínimo possível. – falei irritado. Rin nem escondia como se divertia com a situação.

Mal entramos na casa de show e já encontramos Miroku.

- Oi, estão atrasados. – avisou Miroku. – Rin já está tudo pronto para você se arrumar, e Kagome, o Kouga quer falar com você.

- Tudo bem. Vamos? – perguntou Kagome para Rin que concordou.

- Nos vemos mais tarde. – falou Rin se despedindo.

- Vem, vou te mostrar onde está a Sango. – falou Miroku andando. Eu o segui.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentei Sango.

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru. Vai me fazer companhia? – perguntou Sango. Eu concordei.

- Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas. Peçam o que quiserem, é por conta da casa. – avisou Miroku antes de afastar.

Nós ficamos ali durante algum tempo em silêncio. Sango sabia que eu odiava papo furado. Além disso, eu tentava me controlar para não fazer picadinhos da jaqueta do namorado de Kagome. Ela não poderia namorar alguém menos fedido? Até o Inuyasha cheirava melhor que ele.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Sango ao ver minha irritação.

- Está.

- A Rin realmente te fez rolar no chiqueiro? – perguntou Sango divertida.

- Pior. Estou usando uma jaqueta com fedor de lobo.- respondi irritado. Sango pareceu confusa.

- Estranho. Sempre achei que tivessem o mesmo cheiro, já que cachorros e lobos parentes.

Eu me controlei se mais alguém dissesse aquela bobagem iria morrer.

Com o tempo a o lugar começou a encher. Em pouco tempo estava lotada.

- Não sabia que essa banda era tão famosa.

- Eles são um verdadeiro sucesso. - respondeu Sango.

Eu podia escutar diversas garotas conversando entre si sobre "Quão lindos eles eram.' Ou "tomara que eles toquem essa música". Mas para minha surpresa, havia muita gente que estava ali para ver Rin cantar. Eu sabia que ela era uma cantora maravilhosa e que poderia ser mundialmente famosa se quisesse, apesar de nunca ter tido esse desejo. Não fazia idéia de que tivesse tanto fãs.

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por alguns cheiros familiares. Na verdade, três. Pude ver quando Inuyasha, Kikyou e Kagura entraram. Fechei meus olhos para poder usar todo o meu autocontrole. Quando abri meus olhos eles estavam vindo na nossa direção.

"Droga." – pensei.- "Suportei todo esse fedor por nada."

- Olá. – disse Kagura feliz.

- Oi. – respondeu Sango educada.- Como sabiam que estávamos aqui?- perguntou Sango.

- Vimos que a banda do namorado de Kagome iria fazer um show e viemos.- respondeu Kagura.

Podia sentir toda a irritação de Inuyasha. Ele estava a ponto de matar um.

- Onde estará Kagome? – perguntou Kikyou.

- Está com o Kouga. – respondeu Miroku com certa irritação na voz.

- Será que poderemos conhecê-lo? – perguntou Kikyou com um sorriso.

- Talvez mais tarde. – respondeu Miroku.

- Está lotado. – falou Sango se aproximou dela.

- Heavenside é muito famosa, mas também tem muita gente aqui que veio pela minha prima.- disse Miroku. Seu tom misturava felicidade e orgulho.

- Pela Rin? Por que? Desde quando a Rin tem tantos fãs? – a voz de Kagura misturava desprezo e incredulidade.

- Rin tem muitos fãs pelos shows que faz. – respondeu Inuyasha. – Ela não costuma fazer shows grandes como esse. Geralmente, prefere lugares pequenos e pouco conhecidos, mas tem um público fiel. Além de ser uma ótima compositora e cantora.

- Duvido. – respondeu Kikyou. Meu irmão deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Aquela música que você adora ... da Ayame... . Foi a Rin quem compôs. – respondeu meu irmão.

- Ta brincando? – disse Kagura de queixo caído.

- É verdade. – disse Miroku. – Minha querida priminha é uma compositora de sucesso. – Miroku aproveitou para ligar a câmera que estava na sua mão.

- Oi, tio. Agora vou mostrar o pessoal. Esta bela deusa aqui é a Sango. – falou Miroku filmando-a. Nunca tinha visto Sango tão vermelha. Ela deu um "Oi" tímido. – Estas são Kagura e Kikkyou. – sua voz assumiu um tom educado. Kagura e Kikkyou sorriram abertamente para câmera. – Este é o Inuyasha. – este também falou um "Oi" . – E por último, e mais importante ... – Miroku deu sorriso animado. – Este é o famoso Sesshoumaru. - eu apenas dei um aceno educado.

Para nossa surpresa Kagome se juntou a nós.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Kagome para Miroku.

- Apresentando o pessoal para o tio.

- Já apresentou o Sesshoumaru ? – perguntou Kagome.

- É claro. – Miroku respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Eu não estava entendendo nada. Por que eu era tão importante?

- Não se preocupe. – falou Kagome com um sorrisinho. – É que a Rin sempre falava de você pro pai. E depois da conversa pelo telefone, ele ficou curioso. Ele gostou muito de você.

- Você definitivamente foi aprovado pelo meu tio. – falou Miroku.

Aprovado para quê? . Não cheguei a fazer essa pergunta, pois a s luzes se apagaram, fazendo a multidão se calar. Um cara entrou no palco.

- Boa noite a todos! É com muita honra que trago essa noite para vocês, fazendo o último show da turnê aqui, a banda : Heavenside!- todos começaram a gritar. – Mas antes, é com muita felicidade e com grande prazer que apresento para vocês, uma das melhores cantoras já vi. E que felizmente, aceitou tocar aqui esta noite com vocês: Rin!

O barulho foi ensurdecedor.

- Boa noite! É uma honra está aqui com vocês esta noite, e abrindo para o pessoal da banda Heavenside. – Rin nunca tinha visto Rin tão feliz. Nem tão bonita. Ela usava uma blusa drapeada preta, calça jeans escura, uma sandália preta de salto. Seu cabelo estava solto e liso, e afranja estava de lado. A maquiagem estava um pouco mais pesada que o usual nos olhos, mas os destacavam lindamente. – Vamos lá! Essa vocês conhecem.

**Homecoming, I'm coming**

**My sweet mistake**

**Summer's over, hope it's not too late**

**I'm pacing, impatient**

**Up my head**

**Taken back the sidewalk where we met.**

(Voltando para casa, estou chegando

Meu doce erro

O verão acabou, espero que não seja tarde demais

Estou caminhando, impaciente

Com a cabeça cheia

Volto à calçada onde nós nos conhecemos)

**And I carved out our names**

**Do you remember that?**

(E gravamos nossos nomes

Você se lembra disso?)

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Did you take off while I was gone**

**I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you**

**I'm coming home, I wanna know**

**When all the leaves begin to fall**

**If I'm falling, falling apart for you**

( Estou voltando para casa, estou voltando para casa

Você levantou vôo enquanto eu estive fora?

Eu perdi isso tudo, eu te baguncei todo, eu perdi você

Estou voltando para casa, quero saber

Quando todas as folhas começam a cair

Se estou caindo, caindo aos pedaços por você)

**Descending, I'm spinning**

**Lost all defense**

**How could you swallow me again?**

**I left you, I meant to**

**Couldn't let you in**

**Never mind a single word a said**

(Caindo, estou girando

Perdi todas as defesas

Como você pode me envolver de novo?

Eu te deixei, eu pretendi

Não podia deixar você entrar

Não importa uma só palavra que eu disse)

**And I carved out our names**

**Do you remember that?**

(E gravamos nossos nomes

Você se lembra disso?)

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Did you take off while I was gone**

**I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you**

**I'm coming home, I wanna know**

**When all the leaves begin to fall**

**If I'm falling, falling apart for you**

( Estou voltando para casa, estou voltando para casa

Você levantou vôo enquanto eu estive fora?

Eu perdi isso tudo, eu te baguncei todo, eu senti sua falta

Estou voltando para casa, quero saber

Quando todas as folhas começam a cair

Se estou caindo, caindo aos pedaços por você)

**You've got control of me**

**Is this the end of me?**

**'cause I just can't cut up the strings**

**I'm coming back for more**

**Don't let your heart go**

**Please don't walk away**

(Você tem controle sobre mim

Esse é o meu fim?

Porque eu não posso cortar as cordas

Estou voltando por mais

Não deixe seu coração ir

Por favor não vá embora)

**Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back**

(Voltando para casa, estou chegando, estou voltando)

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Did you take off while I was gone**

**I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you**

**I'm coming home, I wanna know**

**When all the leaves begin to fall**

**If I'm falling, falling apart for you**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Did you take off while I was gone**

**I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you**

**I'm coming home, I wanna know**

**When all the leaves begin to fall**

**If I'm falling, falling apart for you**

( Estou voltando para casa, estou voltando para casa

Você levantou vôo enquanto eu estive fora?

Eu perdi isso tudo, eu te baguncei todo, eu senti sua falta

Estou voltando para casa, quero saber

Quando todas as folhas começam a cair

Se estou caindo, caindo aos pedaços por você)

As pessoas cantaram a música do começo ao fim. Rin cantou mais algumas músicas, e para a inveja de Kagura e Kikyou correu tudo bem. Miroku filmava tudo.

- Essa é a última música. – avisou Rin.

- Ahhhh...

- É uma música nova se chama Candles.

**The power lines went out**

**And I'm all alone**

**But I don't really care at all**

**Not answering my phone**

**All the games you played**

**The promises of you made**

**Couldn't finished what you started**

**Only darkness remains**

( Faltou luz

E eu estou sozinha

Mas eu realmente não ligo em

Não atender meu telefone

Todos os jogos que você jogou

As promessas que fez

Não poderia terminar o que você começou

Somente a escuridão permaneceu)

**Lost sight**

**Couldn't see**

**When it was you and me**

(Visão perdida

Não foi possível ver

Quando éramos você e eu)

**Blow the candles out**

**Looks like a solo tonight**

**I'm beginning to see the light**

**Blow the candles out**

**Looks like a solo tonight**

**But I think I'll be alright**

( Assopre as velas

Parece que estou sozinha esta noite

Estou começando a enxergar a luz

Assopre as velas

Parece que estou sozinha esta noite

Mas eu acho que ficarei bem)

**Been black and blue before**

**There's no need to explain**

**I am not the jaded kind**

**Playback's just a waste**

**You're invisible**

**Invisible to me**

**My wish is coming true**

**Erase the memory of your face**

(Foi preto e azul antes

Não há necessidade de explicar

Eu não sou insensível

A reprodução é um tal desperdício

Você é invisível

Invisível para mim

Meu desejo está se realizando

Apagar a lembrança de seu rosto)

**Lost sight**

**Couldn't see**

**When it was you and me**

(Visão perdida

Não foi possível ver

Quando éramos você e eu)

**Blow the candles out**

**Looks like a solo tonight**

**I'm beginning to see the light**

**Blow the candles out**

**Looks like a solo tonight**

**But I think I'll be alright**

( Assopre as velas

Parece que estou sozinha esta noite

Estou começando a enxergar a luz

Assopre as velas

Parece que estou sozinha esta noite

Mas eu acho que ficarei bem)

**One day you will wake up**

**With nothing but "you're sorrys"**

**And someday you will get back**

**Everything you gave me**

( Um dia você irá acordar

Com nada além de suas "desculpas"

E algum dia você terá de volta

Tudo o que você me deu)

**Blow the candles out**

**Looks like a solo tonight**

**I'm beginning to see the light**

**Blow the candles out**

**Looks like a solo tonight**

**But I think I'll be alright**

( Assopre as velas

Parece que estou sozinha esta noite

Estou começando a enxergar a luz

Assopre as velas

Parece que estou sozinha esta noite

Mas eu acho que ficarei bem)

O público foi ao delírio com a música. Aplaudiram por muito tempo.

- E agora com vocês: Heavenside. – anunciou Rin.

A bando entrou no palco enquanto Rin saia, todos falaram com ela.

- Boa noite, Tókio! – falou o vocalista. Deduzi que este era o Kouga. Ela usava uma camisa preta de manga curta, e calça jeans. Tinha o cabelo preto e comprido preso num rabo de cavalo, e olhos azuis. Eles começaram a tocar.

**You're always bound to fall**

**There's nothing you can do**

**The weight of gravity begins**

**To pull you down again**

**So what are you to do now?**

**Stuck between the hope and doubt**

**You get so close to clarity**

**Makes you question everything**

(Você está sempre destinado a fracassar

Não há nada que possa fazer

O peso da gravidade começa

À te puxar para baixo de novo

Então, o que você fará agora?

Preso entre a esperança e a dúvida

Você chega tão perto de clareza

Faz você questionar tudo)

**You're so far away**

**So far away from me**

**Is it starting to break**

**Underneath my feet**

**You're so far away**

**Am just out of reach?**

( Você está tão longe

Tão longe de mim

Está começando a quebrar

Bem debaixo dos meus pés

Você está tão longe

Eu estou apenas fora do alcance?)

**We keep talking in circle**

**Staring out with empty eyes**

**Wanting to be known again**

**But so afraid of letting in**

**So do i leave it all to history?**

**Will you ever answer me ?**

**Do you still recognize my voice**

**Or is it lost among the noise**

(Estamos sempre falando em círculos

Olhando para fora com olhos vazios

Querendo ser conhecida novamente

Mas com tanto medo de deixar em

Então, eu deixo tudo para a história?

Será que você vai me responder?

Você ainda reconhecer a minha voz

Ou é perdida entre o ruído)

**You're so far away**

**So far away from me**

**Is it starting to break**

**Underneath my feet**

**You're so far away**

**Am i just out of reach?**

(Você está tão longe

Tão longe de mim

Está começando a quebrar

Debaixo dos meus pés

Você está tão longe

Eu estou apenas fora do alcance?)

**While the world unravels**

**We're kicking at shadows**

**And everyone around us**

**Is making up chaos**

**Oh, i cannot find you**

**I'm walking like i'm blinded**

**Am i saying anything at all?**

(Enquanto o mundo se desfaz

Estamos retrocedendo às sombras

E todos ao nosso redor

Está fazendo o caos

Ah, eu não posso encontrá-lo

Eu estou andando como se eu fosse cego

Estou dizendo alguma coisa?)

**You're so far away**

**So far away from me**

**Is it starting to break**

**Underneath my feet**

**You're so far away**

**Am i just out of reach?**

(Você está tão longe

Tão longe de mim

Está começando a quebrar

Debaixo dos meus pés

Você está tão longe

Eu estou apenas fora do alcance?)

- Esta canção é nova. Se chama Broken.

**I look at you**  
**And time turns to fate**  
**And you smile to that boy that thinks to much**  
**I am broken in silence I, I adore you...**  
**But I wait for you**

**Without those words that you fear most**  
**And I breath out my name**  
**So loud on to you**  
**I'm loaded by you**

**And I'm broken by you...**

**I'm broken by you**  
**I'm broken by you**  
**I'm broken by you**  
**I'm broken by you**

**The smile look a like**  
**don't claim that you're better**  
**I don't speak out**

**Without those words that you fear most**  
**And I breath out my name, I would**  
**So loud on to you, I could**  
**I'm loaded by you**

**But I'm broken by you**  
**I'm broken by you**  
**I'm broken by you**

**Woah oooh oooh oooh**

**And still I'm losing you**  
**In everything you do**  
**I'm losing you**

**I'm broken by you**  
**Broken by you**  
**I'm broken by you**  
**I'm broken by you**

**Oooh oooh oooh oooh**

**I'm broken by you...**

- Nosso show infelizmente está acabando. – disse Kouga. A platéia fez um coro de "AHHHH". – Mas nós temos uma última canção que também é nova, e que foi feita para algumas pessoas que sempre nos apoiaram, agüentaram todas as viagens, shows, e loucuras que a nossa vida estrada nos proporciona. Essa música foi feita para nossas namoradas. – terminou Kouga. Os integrantes da banda falaram os nomes de suas respectivas namoradas, com algumas declarações. Kouga foi o último. – E é claro, a mais nova a ser arrastada para a confusão que é a nossa vida, e o mais importante para minha vida, minha namorada Kagome. – Kagome estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate, mas as lágrimas em seus olhos mostravam quão emocionada ela estava. Inuyasha nunca foi carinhoso e duvido que alguma vez tivesse feito alguma declaração parecida com essa. – Eu te amo, garota. – Todas as garotas suspiraram ao ouvir isso.

- Também te amo. – respondeu Kagome.

- E para cantar conosco esta música quero chamar uma boa amiga aqui no palco. Ela não só sabe como é estar na estrada, mas também sabe como é ficar esperando em casa. Palmas, para Rin. – foi uma gritaria total. – De novo no palco.

**Ohh Ohh (so jet lagged)**

**What time is it?**

**Where you are?**

**I miss you more than anything**

**Back at home you feel so far**

**Waitin' for the phone to ring**

**It's gettin lonely livin' upside down**

**I don't even wanna be in this town**

**Tryin' to figure out the time zones is makin' me crazy**

(Ohh Ohh

Que horas são?

Onde você está?

Eu sinto sua falta mais do que qualquer coisa

De volta em casa você se sente tão longe

Esperando que o telefone toque

Está ficando solitária viver de cabeça para baixo

Eu não quero nem estar nesta cidade

Tentar entender esse fuso-horário está me deixando louco)

**You say: "Good morning!"**

**When it's midnight**

**Going out of my head**

**Alone in this bed**

**I wake up to your sunset**

**And it's drivin' me mad**

**I miss you so bad**

**And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Is so jet lagged**

(Você diz: bom dia

Quando é meia-noite

Saindo da minha cabeça

Sozinho na cama

Eu acordo para o seu pôr-do-sol

Isso está me deixando louca

Eu sinto tanto a sua falta

E o meu coração coração coração está com o fuso-horário atrasado

Coração coração coração com o fuso-horário atrasado

Coração coração coração com o fuso-horário atrasado

Com o fuso-horário atrasado)

**Ohh Ohh**

**What time is it? **

**Where you are?**

**Five more days and I'll be home**

**I keep your picture in my car**

**I hate the thought of you alone **

**I've been keeping busy all the time**

**Just to try to keep you off my mind**

**Tryin' to figure out the time zones is makin' me crazy**

(Ohh Ohh

Que horas são?

Onde você está?

Daqui a cinco dias eu vou estar em casa

Eu tenho sua foto em meu carro

Eu odeio a ideia de você sozinha

Me mantenho ocupado o tempo todo

Só para tentar tirar você da minha cabeça

Tentar entender esse fuso-horário está me deixando louco)

**You say: "Good morning!"**

**When it's midnight**

**Going out of my head**

**Alone in this bed**

**I wake up to your sunset**

**And it's drivin' me mad**

**I miss you so bad**

**And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Is so jet lagged**

(Você diz: bom dia

Quando é meia-noite

Saindo da minha cabeça

Sozinho na cama

Eu acordo para o seu pôr-do-sol

Isso está me deixando louca

Eu sinto tanto a sua falta

E o meu coração coração coração está com o fuso-horário atrasado

Coração coração coração com o fuso-horário atrasado

Coração coração coração com o fuso-horário atrasado

Com o fuso-horário atrasado)

Ohh Ohh

**I miss you so bad(7x)**

**I wanna share your horizon**

**And see the same sunrising**

**And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me**

(Ohh Ohh

Eu sinto tanto sua falta

Quero compartilhar o seu horizonte

E ver o mesmo nascer do sol

Gire o ponteiro das horas de volta para quando você estava me abraçando)

**You say good morning**

**When it's midnight**

**Going out of my head**

**Alone in this bed**

**I wake up to your sunset**

**And it's drivin' me mad**

**I miss you...**

(Você diz: bom dia

Quando é meia-noite

Saindo da minha cabeça

Sozinho na cama

Eu acordo para o seu pôr-do-sol

Isso está me deixando louca

Eu sinto sua falta)

**When say good morning**

**But it's midnight**

**Going out of my head**

**Alone in this bed**

**I wake up to your sunset**

**And it's drivin' me mad**

**I miss you so bad**

(Você diz: bom dia

Quando é meia-noite

Saindo da minha cabeça

Sozinho na cama

Eu acordo para o seu pôr-do-sol

Isso está me deixando louca

Eu sinto tanto a sua falta)

**And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Heart heart heart is so jet lagged**

**Is so jet lagged**

**Ohh Ohh (is so jet lagged)**

(E o meu coração coração coração está com o fuso-horário atrasado

Coração coração coração com o fuso-horário atrasado

Coração coração coração com o fuso-horário atrasado

Com o fuso-horário atrasado

Ohh Ohh)

- Foi um prazer estar com você aqui hoje. Boa noite, Tókio. – Kouga se despediu.

- Fiquem aqui nós já voltamos. – falou Miroku, antes de se afastar com a Kagome.

- O show foi incrível. – falou Sango animada. – A Rin estava ... maravilhosa.

- Eu nunca tinha visto ela assim. – confessei. Eu realmente tinha visto como Rin era no palco. Ali era o lugar dela.

- Ela foi legalzinha. – disse Kikkyou.

- Ela foi inacreditável. – disse Inuyasha. – Que tal deixar as picuinhas de lado, e ser sincera uma vez na vida? – Kikkyou olhou surpresa para o namorado e se calou. Kagura, felizmente, para não correr o risco de escutar coisa pior também se calou.

Ficamos ali durante algum tempo, esperando o Miroku e a Kagome. Foi o primo de Rin quem veio.

- Vamos. – chamou. Nós o seguimos para os bastidores. A banda do Kouga estava tirando fotos com alguns fãs. Kagome conversava com algumas garotas.

- Então, o que acharam do show? – escutei a voz de Rin atrás de mim.

- Você foi incrível. – respondeu Inuyasha. Rin sorriu.

- Rin. – chamou Miroku com uma câmera fotográfica na mão. Rin se afastou a pousou para as fotos: algumas estava sozinha, em outras com o dono da casa de show, e em outras com a banda. de Kouga. Ela também tirou fotos com mais descontraídas com Sango e Kagome.

- Vamos comemorar. – disse Miroku animado. Todos entraram num camarim, menos eu e Rin.

- Você ainda não disse o que achou do show. – falou Ela estava o meu lado, entre mim e a parede. Eu podia sentir seu perfume que estava me fazendo perder o controle. Eu me virei para respondê-la e, acabei diminuindo a nossa distância. Eu praticamente a prendi contra a parede.

- Eu gostei. – respondei. Eu olhei seu rosto corado por segundo, antes de seu sorriso atrair minha atenção para sua boca.

- Você acha que cantei bem? – perguntou Rin aproximando seu rosto do meu. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior de uma maneira excitante. Desde quando Rin conseguia me excitar dessa maneira? E quando ela aprendeu a fazer com que essa mania que tinha desde de pequena, se tornasse num gesto tão sedutor?

- Muito bem. – respondi. Eu me aproximei mais e nossos lábios se tocaram. Aquele beijo ... fez com que uma corrente elétrica percorresse todo o meu corpo que reagia ao contato com o corpo quente de Rin.

Era como se essa corrente nos unisse de uma forma inquebrável a partir daquele momento. Estar ali beijando Rin era tudo que eu queria, era tudo que eu precisava. E ainda assim, eu queria mais. Queria sentir o corpo dela mais próximo, e por isso, passei meus braços por sua cintura nos aproximando. Queria sentir aquele calor cálido, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante que ela emanava para mim. Ela mordiscou meu lábio inferior e senti minha cabeça girar. Uma de minha mãos foi para sua nuca. Suas mãos foram para minha nuca, me puxando ainda mais para ela Eu ia aprofundar o beijo quando escuto alguém nos chamar.

"Mierda." – escutei Rin murmurar. Nós nos afastamos.

- Estamos esperando vocês. – era a voz de Kikkyou.

Nós fomos até o camarim de Rin. Ao ver Rin, Kagome lhe deu um olhar sugestivo e Rin deu um sorriso malicioso, Kagome riu. Kouga entrou minutos depois.

- Era a Ayame. – falou. – Ela disse que adorou a música que você escreveu, Rin.

- Ela ligou só para isso? – perguntou Miroku, seu tom era de estranheza.

- Não. – respondeu Kouga sério. Ele ficou em silêncio.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rin preocupada. Kouga suspirou.

- Não!- disse Kagome sem acreditar. Ela estava animada. Rin compreendeu o Kouga estava dizendo.

- Sério? – perguntou feliz. – Ahhh!. Isso vai ser ótimo!

- Me diz que você está brincando? – disse Miroku.

- Ayame virá para Japão, assim que a turnê dela acabar.

- Mal posso esperar! – falou Rin.

- Espero que Tókio sobreviva à vocês três juntas.- falou Miroku.

- Nós não somos tão más.- falou Rin ofendida

- É claro que não. – disse Kouga. – Vocês só sabem animar demais os lugares por onde passam.

* * *

**CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem

* * *

Quero agradecer à: Nanda Aquarius,Hime Rin, Carol, Bulma Buttowski, Li'luH, guta, Raissa Shields, Debs-chan, Anny Taishou, lulii-san e jubs-chan.

* * *

_Aviso: partes em itálico: flashbacks_

* * *

Eu estava no meu quarto, olhando o teto. Podia ver a luminosidade dos primeiros raios de sol passando pela minha cortina. Não consegui dormir pensando no que havia acontecido na noite passada. Primeiro, o beijo trocado depois do show. Eu ainda conseguia sentir a eletricidade percorrendo todo o meu corpo ao pensar nisso. Nenhuma outra garota me fez sentir nem metade do que senti naquele beijo. Mas depois, veio a discussão com Rin.

* * *

_Nós estávamos voltando para casa sozi__nhos, já tínhamos deixado Sango em casa, Inuyasha iria dormir na casa de Kikkyou, enquanto Kagome foi embora com Kouga._

_- Então, o que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Rin, me pegando de surpresa._

_- Sobre o quê? – perguntei. Rin suspirou irritada._

_- Sobre a paz mundial, Sesshoumaru. – respondeu. – Sobre o nosso beijo. O que pretende fazer? Vai nos dar uma chance ou vai fingir que não aconteceu?_

_- Eu não sei respondi.- sincero. Havia muitas coisas a considerar. Eu precisava pensar, colocar tudo em ordem. Rin balançou a cabeça meio decepcionada. Eu não entendi aquela reação._

_- Você precisa pensar. Precisa pensar ainda esses anos não foram suficientes? – falou Rin._

_- Não sei do que você está falando, Rin. O que quer dizer com todos esses anos ?Eu nunca pensei sobre nós antes._

_- Ora, por favor, Sesshoumaru. Não se faça de idiota. – disse Rin irritada, levantando um pouco a voz. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha. Ela nunca havia falado comigo daquele jeito antes. – Nós estamos dando voltas nesse assunto, fingindo que ele não existe há anos. Todo mundo sabe. Eu quero saber o que você pretende fazer?_

_- E você, Rin? O você pretende fazer?- perguntei também irritado. Ela sabia que eu odiava falar sobre sentimentos. Até por que eu não tinha certeza do que sentia por ela._

_- Acho que está óbvio que eu quero tentar. Foi por isso que eu voltei. – respondeu Rin. Eu fiquei surpreso. Eu nunca havia desconfiado disso. – Eu quero ver onde isso vai dar, Sesshoumaru._

_- Não é assim tão simples._

_- Sim, é. Você quer ou não quer? – ela falou séria. Eu hesitei._

_- Eu ...não sei. – respondi. – Tem muitas coisas a serem levadas em consideração. E se não dermos certo? – eu falei olhando para Rin. Nós estávamos na garagem ainda dentro do carro. – O que faremos? Acha que tudo ficará como se nada tivesse acontecido? Sua avó, como ela ficará? E meus pais? Eles te adoram._

_- Será um choque para eles, mas irão sobreviver. – respondeu Rin séria._

_Eu respirei fundo. Passei a mão pelo meu rosto demonstrando toda a minha frustração. Rin respirou fundo também frustrada._

_- Você quer mais tempo? Tudo bem. Tenha o tempo que quiser. Mas lembre-se que minha paciência está acabando. – disse Rin saindo do carro._

_- O você quer dizer?_

_- Que eu não sou o tipo de garota que fica trancada numa torre, esperando pelo grande Lorde se decidir. Quero dizer, que eu não sou essas personagens de romance que fica chorando e dizendo que apenas amarei um homem por toda vida, mesmo que ele não me queira. Quero dizer, Sesshoumaru, que eu não vou ficar a vida inteira esperando por você. – ela se virou e saiu da garagem, me deixando ali sozinho, pensando naquele ultimato._

* * *

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que Rin falara. Ela não parecia aquela garotinha que eu conhecia. Sim, ela havia crescido e ficado mais madura, mas eu ainda não entendia quando Rin mudara tanto.

Contudo, aquela também não era a questão. A verdade era que tinha que saber o que eu sentia por ela. Eu gostava dela? Sim, eu sempre gostei dela. Rin sempre foi minha melhor amiga. E eu confesso, que eu tenho me sentido atraído por ela. Mas atração não era o suficiente. Não para nós.

E ao contrário de Rin, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar como as outras pessoas seriam envolvidas se por acaso nós terminássemos. Havia Kaede, a avó de Rin. Ela trabalhava na nossa casa desde antes de eu nascer. Ajudou minha mãe e Izayoi a nos criar. O que aconteceria com ela? Nós sempre cuidamos dela, e ela sempre fora como da família.

Havia também meus pais. Meu pai e Izayoi cuidaram de Rin como se fossem sua própria filha. Ela fora criada como nossa irmã mais nova. Meus pais ficariam arrasados se nós nos machucássemos.

Além disso, tínhamos o exemplo bem vivo do que aconteceria se o meu relacionamento com Rin não desse certo. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam bem ali debaixo do nosso nariz, bem como todas as conseqüências do que restou deles. Inuyasha se tornou um completo idiota, magoou Kagome, meu pai e principalmente nossa mãe. E se havia alguém que eu não queria me tornar era no idiota do meu irmão.

Isso dava voltas em minha cabeça. Eu desisti de ficar trancado no meu quarto, olhando o teto, e resolvi arejar minha cabeça. Corri para arejar a cabeça. Eu estava tão distraído que nem vi a hora passar. Quando dei por mim já eram quase 11 hrs. Voltei para casa e senti dois cheiros familiares. Meus pais haviam voltado. Subi as escadas, foi quando vi Rin saindo do meu quarto. Ela segurava uma pilha de roupas.

- Bom dia. – eu falei sério, mas sem saber o que dizer.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Rin educadamente. Nós ficamos em silêncio. – Deseja alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou polidamente.

- Rin, eu ... – eu não sabia o que lhe dizer. Eu não estava acostumado com essa frieza de Rin. Isso me irritou. A vontade que eu tinha era de lhe dizer que era por isso que nós não poderíamos ter um relacionamento. Se sem tentarmos nada, já estávamos assim, imagina como seria se terminássemos?

- Sesshoumaru. Que bom que você chegou. Estávamos nos perguntando onde você poderia estar.– me surpreendi ao ouvir a voz de Izayoi atrás de mim. Eu não percebi sua aproximação. Minha madrasta percebeu que havia algo de estranho. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada.

-Não. – respondi frio.

- Rin? –Izayoi direcionou a pergunta para Rin.

- Não aconteceu nada. Essa é a questão. Com licença. – Rin saiu, me deixando sozinho com a minha madrasta.

Izayoi balançou a cabeça.

- Você irá perdê-la, querido. Se esperar demais, você irá perdê-la. – disse séria.

- Não creio que seja disso que você queira falar comigo. – falei mudando de assunto.

- Não. Quero falar sobre sua festa de aniversário.- ela sorriu. Eu respirei fundo.

- Sabe que eu odeio festas.

- E você sabe que eu adoro dá-las. Vamos, ninguém faz 21 anos duas vezes. – falou animada.

- Ninguém faz 21 ou qualquer outra idade mais do que uma vez., Izayoi. – retruquei. Ela daria a festa de qualquer jeito, eu querendo ou não.

- Exatamente. Por isso, aniversários são tão especiais.

- Ta. Faça como quiser. Mas não exagere. Apenas as pessoas mais próximas. – aquela guerra estava perdida, e eu queria tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. E foi o que eu fiz.

Não vi Rin o resto do domingo inteiro. Nem segunda, nem terça. E isso me irritava e me deixava com meu coração apertado.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Eu rosnei. Eu odiava Rin. Odiava a distância que ela pôs entre nós. Odiava ter que tentar descobrir o que sentia por ela. Odiava a necessidade que eu tinha dela. E odiava o poder que ela tinha sobre mim.

Eu era Sesshoumaru Taisho, um youkai poderoso e corajoso que tinha o controle de tudo. Porém, eu estava sendo forçado a encarar o fato de que eu não tinha nenhum controle sobre Rin ou sobre o que sentia por ela. E isso me deixava em pânico. Eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho, estava com medo. Essa era verdade. Eu estava apenas usando Kaede e meus pais como desculpa para minha hesitação.

Me relacionar com Rin significava correr riscos. E eu não estava acostumado a isso. Falhar, errar não eram verbos que eu conhecia. Sempre me garanti disso. Contudo, para ficar com Rin eu teria que me arriscar.

- Sesshoumaru? Está me ouvindo? – escutei a voz de Miroku.

- Desculpe. Estava distraído. – respondi.

- Eu percebi.- ele falou rindo. – Você está igualzinho à minha prima.

- Como assim?

- Ela também está distraída, suspirando pelos cantos...

- Como você sabe que eu estou assim por causa da sua prima?

- Não sou nenhum gênio, mas ta na cara que vocês tem sentimentos mal resolvidos um pelo outro. A química entre vocês é impossível de não ser percebida. – eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. – Bom, eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu entre vocês esse final-de-semana, mas seja lá o que for você conseguiu irritar duas pessoas: uma é a Kagome. Mas ela gosta e torce por você. – disse Miroku, como se tivesse me dando um conselho. Por que eu iria me preocupar com que Kagome pensa de mim? – A outra é a Ayame.

- Quem?

- Ayame.- tom de voz dele era sério. – Vocês não se conhecem, mas você já conseguiu irritá-la pra valer. E ela não gosta nenhum pouco de você.

- Por quê? – perguntei curioso. Miroku suspirou.

- Porque Rin terminou com o irmão da Ayame por sua causa. – aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Rin havia me dito que não tinha tido nenhum relacionamento sério nesses dois anos. Eu dei de ombros.

- Por que devo me importar com uma pessoa que nem conheço? – falei sem me importar nenhum pouco com a tal da Ayame. Miroku riu.

- Acredite, você irá se importar. Ninguém quer ter Ayame como inimiga.- falou Miroku terminando a nossa conversa.

Quarta e quinta passaram sem que eu visse Rin. E eu já estava subindo pelas paredes. Eu tinha que vê-la de qualquer jeito. Tinha chegado a uma conclusão e precisava falar com ela.

- O Kouga vai dar uma festinha amanhã na casa dele, e pediu para te convidar.- disse Miroku. – Quer ir?

O dia seguinte era feriado e eu queria descanso.

- A Rin estará lá. – disse, com um leve sorriso.

- Vou pensar. – respondi simplesmente.

* * *

Ali estava eu. Numa festa simplesmente porque queria ver uma garota. Tinha coisa mais adolescente que isso? E o pior é que ela nem estava lá. Apertei minhas mãos com força. Só Rin para me fazer pagar um mico desses.

Kouga convidou todos os amigos de Kagome. Além de mim, estavam Miroku e Sango Pela educação que meus pais me deram, conversei educadamente, mas o mínimo possível. Eu já estava ali à uma hora e nada daquela garota.

"_Eu vou embora_." – pensei furioso.

Foi quando senti aquele cheiro agradável e que me fez estremecer. Era estava atrás de mim, mas eu não me virei para vê-la.

Kagome, que estava conversando com Sango, levantou a cabeça e a viu.

- Você chegou, vaca.- disse Kagome.

Eu gelei. Como ela ousava falar assim com Rin?

- Vadia. É tão bom te ver. – escutei uma voz atrás de mim. Foi quando senti outro cheiro misturado com o de Rin. Era fedor de youkai lobo fêmea.

* * *

**AVISO: JÁ VOU AVISANDO QUE A AYAME DESSA FIC É BEM DIFERENTE DA DO ANIME.**

* * *

**AVISO 2: AYAME TEM 22 ANOS, SESSHOUMARU IRÁ COMPLETAR 21 E KOUGA TEM 21.**

* * *

**CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à: aika-sama,Li'luH, HimeRin, Anny Taishou, Debs-chan, Bulma Buttowski,Kammilla e a Senhora Taishou.**

**Também gostaria de dizer que estou muito feliz com as reviews e por vocês estarem gostando da Rin e da Kagome nesta história.**

* * *

Eu gelei. Como ela ousava falar assim com Rin?

- Vadia. É tão bem te ver. – escutei uma voz atrás de mim. Foi quando senti outro cheiro misturado com o de Rin. Era fedor de youkai lobo fêmea.

- Não sei por que vadia. – falou Kagome séria, se levantando. Eu fiquei em alerta, tanto Kagome quanto a loba fedorenta tinham a postura de confronto. Eu tive que admitir que aquela youkai era muito poderosa, e era visível que tinha noção do estrago que poderia fazer.

- É claro que sabe. – a youkai falou com um sorriso irônico. Eu queria afastar Rin dali, mas ela parecia tranqüila. Aliás, apenas, eu e Sango estávamos tensos, esperando que algo acontecesse. Outros estavam tranqüilos, e pareciam até se divertir com a situação.

- Por causa do Kouga? Não roubei o Kouga de você, porque ele nunca foi seu. Além disso, não me chame de vadia. Não me confunda com a minha irmã. É ela quem pega homem dos outros.

Ayame riu.

- Senti sua falta. – Falou Kagome rindo.

- É bom ver que Tókio não te deixou mole. – Ayame abraçou Kagome.- Então, não vai nos apresentar? – falou Ayame animada.

- Aquela é a nossa amiga Sango. – disse Kagome indicando. Sango deu um sorriso que retribuído .- E esse é o Sesshoumaru. – a fedorentinha olhou para mim me avaliando. Eu não gostei nada daquilo. – Esta é a Ayame. – concluiu.

Então, aquela era a Ayame. Eu não entendi por que deveria me preocupar com ela. Eu também a avaliei. Ela era alta, tinha olhos verdes, e cabelos ruivos e ondulados que iam até o meio das costas. Tinha um corpo cheio de curvas e bem definido, sem ser emanava confiança e sensualidade que poucas mulheres possuíam.

-Você é o Sesshoumaru. – disse irônica. – Eu ouvi falar muito de você nesses anos. Confesso que estou decepcionada. Eu esperava muito mais de você. Mas fazer o que gosto não se discute.

- Eu também esperava mais de você. Me falaram que deveria tomar cuidado com você. Agora, vejo que não será necessário, você é inofensiva. – falei seco. Ayame riu.

- Muito bom. Ganhou um pouco mais de conceito comigo. Não precisaremos fingir que gostamos um do outro. – disse Ayame.

- Menos, Ayame. – escutei a voz de Kouga. Ayame se virou para ele e sorriu. Era um sorriso doce, e era visível que ela era apaixonada por ele. Eles se abraçaram.

- Ora, Kouga, não estou fazendo nada demais. Estamos apenas estabelecendo as bases de nosso relacionamento.

- Que será nenhum. – respondi.

- Sou amiga da garota por quem você está atraído. Acredite, gostando de mim ou não, você querendo ou não, precisará de mim mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Veremos. – respondi. – Rin, posso falar com você?

- Claro. – ela respondeu, fomos para dentro da casa do Kouga. Subimos a escada e entramos num quarto.

Só para variar um pouco ela estava linda. Usava um macaquinho listrado branco e roxo, uma sandália rasteira. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, e estava apenas de batom na boca.

- Fala. – disse Rin preocupada. Ela se sentou na cama e eu fiquei em pé.

- Eu passei essa semana pensando, Rin. Em nós dois. Sobre o que eu sinto por você,e descobri que tenho medo de me arriscar. – a expressão de Rin era irônica tipo **_"Nossa, você descobriu a pólvora." ._** Eu suspirei, mas aquela era Rin, e ninguém no mundo me conhecia tão quanto ela. Ela provavelmente já sabia disso antes de eu mesmo.- Eu ... – comecei a falar, a expressão de Rin mudou. -...te ...- eu queria falar, mas aquela pequena e última palavra parecia não querer sair da minha boca. Eu sabia era minha parte racional que me impedia de dizê-la. Rin me olhava sorrindo, estava dividida entre a diversão de me ver naquela situação, porém também, me incentivava a tentar a continuar.- ... amo– confessei. Eu me senti tão exposto e vulnerável naquele momento. Respirei fundo. Estava aliviado, eu finalmente estava tirando o peso das minhas costas e me entregando.

Rin se levantou e veio na minha direção. Segurou meu rosto e ficou nas pontas dos pés. Eu me inclinei e a beijei. Esse beijo não foi tão calmo quanto o outro. Eu logo o aprofundei e saboreei seu gosto. A velha e boa eletricidade estava ali ainda mais forte, e como conseqüência, eu não conseguia pensar. Aproximei nossos corpos, enquanto andávamos para trás até sentirmos a cama. Mas isso , não nos impediu de continuarmos nos beijando, e caímos em cima dela. Rin riu, e eu a ajeitei na cama e continuei o que estava fazendo.

Eu havia desconectado a parte racional no meu cérebro, só havia as sensações que Rin causava em mim. Ela passou as mãos minha nas minhas costas até encontrar a barra da minha camisa, depois tocou a minha pele. Eu gemi e estremeci.

Enquanto, ela me excitava com o simples toque de sua mão nas minhas costas, eu passei a beijar seu pescoço. Eu mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha ao senti-la me mais eu sentia suas unhas arranharem levemente minhas costas, mais fortemente eu mordiscava seu pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer e gemer. Minhas mão passeavam por todo seu corpo, não havia local que eu não tocasse. As pernas de Rin me prendiam contra ela, e eu apertei suas respirações estavam cada vez mais ofegantes. Foi quando percebi minha ereção. Eu sabia que Rin também a tinha sentido, mas ela parecia não se importar, ela estava gostando de me ver tão descontrolado.

A parte racional, do meu cérebro voltou à funcionar e eu me afastei Rin, não sem antes ouvir os protestos dela.

- O que houve, Sesshoumaru?- perguntou preocupada.

- É melhor nós pararmos por aqui. – respondi. Eu estava deitado ao seu lado, tentando me acalmar.

- Por que? – seu tom era de criança fazendo birra. Eu ri.

- Aqui não é o melhor lugar para fazemos ... – eu parei incapaz de continuar. Rin era muito inocente, e eu não conseguia falar disso com ela.

- Sexo.- ela continuou calmamente. Eu olhei para ela. – O quê? – Rin me perguntou divertida. – Eu sei muito bem o que ia acontecer. E eu queria que acontecesse.

- Rin ... – eu já estava lidando com mudanças de mais para um só dia. Assumir que gostava dela mais do que como irmã era uma coisa, mas falar sobre sexo era outra. – Você só tem 16 anos.

- Sesshoumaru, se for usar uma razão para não transarmos, por favor, não use a minha idade. Pelo menos, seja sincero, e fale que não se sente confortável para falar comigo sobre isso, ainda.

Eu olhei para Rin e sorri. Ela retribuiu. Pela primeira vez, eu estava com alguém que me entendia. Isso era bom.

- Mas fique sabendo ... – Rin veio e ficou em cima de mim, com uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo. Eu segurei sua cintura. - ... que eu pretendo que a minha primeira vez seja com você. – ela se inclinou, e me deu um beijo longo, gostoso e muito sensual. Eu estava aproveitando-o quando, de repente, Rin se afastou e se levantou da cama.

- Ei... – riu.

- É pra você ver se é bom me deixar só na vontade.- disse . – Agora, vamos descer. Antes que Alguém suba aqui.

Nós descemos. Kagome e Ayame estavam argumentando algo com a Sango sobre o namorado dela, enquanto Miroku e Kouga conversavam animadamente num outro canto. Ao nos ver Kouga riu alto. Eu fiquei sem estender. Ayame se virou deu um sorriso irônico.

- Finalmente. – falou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kagome.

- Nossa Bebê estava se agarrando com o ele .

- Ahh...- Kagome sorriu.

- Como você sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei. Rin riu.

- Ayame sempre sabe quando essas coisas acontecem. – respondeu Rin calmamente, se sentando ao lado de Sango.

- Não é preciso ser um gênio. – falou Ayame. – Vocês estão cheirando a excitação pura. Graças a Deus, você tomou uma decisão. - Ayame falou para mim.-Youkai indeciso não dá. Youkai tem que jogar na parede e chamar de lagartixa. – Rin e Kagome riram.

Aquela fedorenta abusada já estava me tirando do sério.

- Vamos mudar de assunto. – sugeriu Rin ao me ver de punhos fechados. – Do que vocês estavam falando? – perguntou para Ayame, mas foi Kagome quem respondeu.

- Estávamos falando sobre o namorado dela.

- Então, o que você acha? – perguntou Rin para Ayame.

- A mesma coisa que já disse para vocês duas: Não vale a pena chorar por um homem que não te quer. E muito menos chorar por um que não presta. – falou convicta.

- Então, você nunca chorou por homem nenhum? – perguntei sério.

- É claro que já chorei. – respondeu sincera. – Várias vezes, por alguns homens. Mas não creio que valha a pena sofrer eternamente por ninguém. Você eventualmente tem que ... seguir em frente. – respondeu. Havia uma tristeza no seu olhar. Pelo canto do olho percebi Kouga ficar tenso, e Kagome também estava com dor em seus olhos.

- Entendi.

- Por isso ... – Ayame se virou para falar com Sango. – Acho que você deveria terminar com esse cara. Ele não te merece. Eu te conheci hoje, e já percebi que é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Se ele não percebe, ele é um otário.

- Todo mundo diz isso.- falou Sango.

- Eu entendo que você não queria sofrer, mas ficar numa relação com uma pessoa que não aceita o que você pode oferecer naquele momento, também te fará sofrer. – disse Kagome. – Sango, se você continuar nesse relacionamento, duas podem acontecer: você pode fazer o que ele quer, e se arrepender pelo resto da vida, ou, você não transará, e ele irá te trair. De qualquer forma, você será a única a sofrer.

- Você fala isso pelo que Inuyasha fez com você.- retrucou Sango.

- Exatamente. Tenho experiência nesse assunto.

- Sango, isso não filme nem série de Tv, ele não vai acordar de um dia para o outro descobrir que te ama, e resolver esperar. – falei. Não sabia por que estava me metendo, mas algo me fez continuar. – Sinceramente, ele não gosta de você.

- Eu ... preciso pensar. – disse Sango, que se levantou e foi embora.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntei. Desde quando me importava com Sango, ela era legal, mas nunca quis saber dela antes. Por que isso agora?

- Ela ficará bem.- respondeu Rin. – Obrigada por dizer aquilo. Foi muito gentil da sua parte. – ela sorriu. Eu quase retribuí seu sorriso.

- Você também foi muito legal.- falou Kagome para Ayame.

- Obrigada. Acho que me tornei irmã mais velha por livre espontânea pressão de vocês duas.

- Ainda não acredito que você tentou convencer alguém a não transar.

- Eu sei. – disse Ayame, respirando fundo. – Eu preciso de uma bebida. – falou se afastando. Rin e Kagome riram.

* * *

**OBS:O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM DA AYAME? ELA ESTÁ BEM DIFERENTE, MAS ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DELA. JÁ QUE TODA INDEPENDÊNCIA E FORÇA DA RIN E DA KAGOME FORAM INFLUENCIADAS PELA AYAME.**

**OBS2: A RIN FOI MEIO ATIRADA PARA CIMA DO SESSHOUMARU, MAS ELES SE CONHECEM DESDE PEQUENOS, ENTÃO VAMOS RELEVAR, OK?**

* * *

**CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem**

* * *

**Quero agradecer à:Bianca Ingrid, Li'luH, Debs-chan, HimeRin, aika-sama e Bulma Buttowski.**

* * *

**MÚSICA: I won't: Colbie Caillat**

* * *

A conversa continuou durante um longo tempo. Kagome e Rin se divertiam com as histórias que Ayame contava. Tinha cada uma que me deixava de cabelo em pé, não achava certo Rin escutar aquelas coisas. Mas ela parecia adorar aquilo.

Pelas histórias, pude perceber que Ayame era um tanto... como posso dizer... dada. Ela não era nada ela queria um homem, ela ia atrás, e o conseguia. Também não havia assunto proibido para ela, nada a envergonhava. Ela era muito segura de si. Sabia o que fazia e quais podiam ser as conseqüências.

Durante, as conversas pude perceber o quanto Kagome e Rin haviam aprendido com ela. Toda a força, determinação e independência delas eram frutos das experiências de Ayame. Também era visível como Ayame ajudara Kagome a se recuperar. As duas se adoravam, apesar de às vezes, parecerem que queriam se matar.

- Então, quando vou conhecer sua cópia paraguaia e malvada? – perguntou Ayame.

- Não sei. Mas com certeza você irá conhecê-la. Ela não desgruda de mim. – respondeu Kagome.

- Ninguém merece. Isso não é irmã, é um encosto na sua vida. – falou Ayame. – E o ex idiota? Como vão as coisas entre vocês?

- Normal. – respondeu Kagome. A loba a avaliava, procurando por um traço de mentira em sua resposta. – Ele ta estranho. Parece estar se recuperando. Voltando ao normal.

- Voltando ao normal? – perguntou a fedorentinha tentando entender.

- É o Inuyasha ficou muito diferente nesses 3 anos, mas agora ele parece com o Inuyasha está voltando a ser ... ele mesmo. – respondeu Rin.

- Ou seja, ele está deixando de ser um idiota mal-caráter e vagabundo, para ser um idiota. – respondi sério.

- Ahhh, temos uma briguinha entre irmãos. – disse Ayame animadíssima. – Você não parece gostar muito de seu irmão.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Então, você não se importará de eu brincar um pouco com a cara dele?

- Nenhum pouco. Faça o que quiser com ele. – respondi sério. Ayame abriu um sorriso enorme. Mal podia esperar para ver o que ela faria com o meu irmão.

- Já está ficando tarde. – falou Miroku.

- Ainda ta cedo. – disse Kagome. – Além disso, a Rin nem cantou.

- Isso é verdade. – falou Ayame. – A festa só acaba depois da Rin cantar.

- Já que vocês insistem. – falou Rin.

Eu estava cansado, mas também queria escutar Rin cantando. Por isso, não me importem nem um pouco em esperar.

- Vou pegar o violão. – falou Kouga.

- Por que não canta aquela música que você compôs com o Kouga? – perguntou Kagome.

- Porque ainda não está pronta. – falou Rin.

- Já sei canta aquela que você mandou para mim. – disse Ayame animada. – Eu adorei. E combina bem com o dia de hoje. – disse, de forma a fazer Rin entender.

- Ta.- respondeu Rin sorrindo. Kouga entregou o violão. – Você me ajuda? – perguntou para Ayame.

- Claro.

- Essa música se chama I Won't

**I won't do what you told me**

**I won't do what you said, no**

**I'm not gonna stop feeling**

**I'm not gonna forget**

_(Eu não vou fazer o que você me disse_

_Eu não vou fazer o que você disse, não_

_Eu não vou parar de sentir_

_Eu não vou esquecer)_

**I don't wanna start over**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**You are not my lover**

**That you're only my friend**

_(Eu não quero começar do zero_

_Eu não quero fingir_

_(Que) Você não é meu amor_

_Que você é apenas meu amigo)_

**Cause when you took my heart**

**You took it all**

**When you gave back**

**It fell apart**

**So...**

_(Porque quando você levou meu coração_

_Você o levou por inteiro_

_Quando você o devolveu_

_Ele se partiu_

_Então...)_

**I won't do what you told me**

**I won't do what you said, no**

**I'm not gonna stop feeling**

**I'm not gonna forget**

**I don't wanna start over**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**That you are not my lover**

**That you're only my friend**

**I won't**

_(Eu não vou fazer o que você me disse_

_Eu não vou fazer o que você disse, não_

_Eu não vou parar de sentir_

_Eu não vou esquecer_

_Eu não quero começar do zero_

_Eu não quero fingir_

_Que você não é meu amor_

_Que você é apenas meu amigo_

_Eu não vou)_

**Well maybe you're not right for me**

**Maybe this is hard to see**

**I get lost in your beauty**

**Then I just start questioning**

_(Bem, talvez você não seja a pessoa certa para mim_

_Talvez isso seja difícil de reconhecer_

_Eu me perdi na sua beleza_

_E então comecei a me questionar)_

**Cause when you took my heart**

**You took it all**

**When you gave back**

**It fell apart**

**So...**

_(Porque quando você levou meu coração_

_Você o levou por inteiro_

_Quando você o devolveu_

_Ele se partiu_

_Então...)_

**I won't do what you told me**

**I won't do what you said, no**

**I'm not gonna stop feeling**

**I'm not gonna forget**

**I don't wanna start over**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**That you are not my lover**

**That you're only my friend**

**I won't**

_(Eu não vou fazer o que você me disse_

_Eu não vou fazer o que você disse, não_

_Eu não vou parar de sentir_

_Eu não vou esquecer_

_Eu não quero zerar tudo_

_Eu não quero fingir_

_Que você não é meu amor_

_Que você é apenas meu amigo_

_Eu não)_

**You say it's easier to burn than to build**

**You say it's easier to hurt than to heal**

**But I say you lose when you give up what you love**

**I've lived my life without you long enough**

**So...**

_(Você diz que é mais fácil demolir que construir_

_Você diz que é mais fácil magoar que curar_

_Mas eu digo você perde quando desiste do que você ama_

_Eu vivi minha vida sem você por tempo suficiente_

_Então...)_

**I won't do what you told me**

**I won't do what you said, no**

**I'm not gonna stop feeling**

**I'm not gonna forget**

**I don't wanna start over**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**That you are not my lover**

**That you're only my friend**

**I won't**

**I won't**

**I won't**

**I won't**

**No, I won't...**

_(Eu não vou fazer o que você me disse_

_Eu não vou fazer o que você disse, não_

_Eu não vou parar de sentir_

_Eu não vou esquecer_

_Eu não quero começar do zero_

_Eu não quero fingir_

_Que você não é meu amor_

_Que você é apenas meu amigo_

_Eu não vou_

_Eu não vou_

_Eu não vou_

_Eu não vou_

_Não, eu não vou...)_

Todos aplaudiram. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber para quem Rin compôs a música.

- Bela música. – disse Kouga, - E bastante apropriada.

- Acho que o problema descrito na música foi solucionada hoje. – disse Rin.

- Nós também.

- Galera, ta muito bom. Mas é melhor nós irmos. – falou Miroku. – Rin, você vai lá pro apartamento?

- Não. Vou para casa.- respondeu Rin.

- Eu vou ficar por aqui. – disse Kagome.

- Eu vou esticar um pouco mais a noite.- respondeu Ayame. – Quem sabe não me dou bem esta noite?

- Quem sabe?- falou Rin irônica.

- É tão bom ter você conosco. – falou Kagome abraçando Ayame.

- OHH, se falsidade matasse.- brincou Ayame.

- Você já estava morta. – brincou Kagome.

- Ei, eu também senti saudades. – brincou Rin fingindo ciúmes.

- Não sei não. Eu to estranhando toda essa saudade de vocês.- falou Ayame- Ou vocês aprontaram alguma coisa, ou aprontarão alguma coisa.

- Nossa, que maldade! Somos verdadeiros anjos. – disse Kagome.

- Querida, vocês andam comigo. De anjo vocês não têm nada.

Depois disso cada um foi para o seu carro. Rin estava comigo, e estava com um tímido sorriso na boca. Eu podia imaginar o por que daquilo. Eu também estava sorrindo.

- O que você achou da Ayame? – perguntou Rin animada.

- Ela é ... – tentei arrumar algum adjetivo agradável, mas não achei nada. Além disso, Rin saberia se eu mentisse. – abusada, descarada e ... – mas me interrompi. As histórias de suas conquistas era escabrosas. Aquela garota era quase uma... – dada.

Rin caiu da gargalhada. Eu esperava tudo menos que ela risse.

- Ela prefere a expressão "sexualmente ativa e bem resolvida". – falou Rin.

- Ela é ativa até demais. – eu retruquei. Eu realmente preferia que Rin não andasse em tal companhia. Sabe como é quem anda com morcego, acorda de cabeça para baixo.

- Ah, não seja tão puritano, Sesshoumaru. Ayame nunca fez nada que fosse proibido. – Rin pareceu pensar um pouco. – Ta, ela fez algumas coisas proibidas. Mas ela nunca fez mal a ninguém. Ela faz o que alguns homens fazem: se ela se sente atraída por um cara, ela resolve logo o problema. Ela não se importa com o que as pessoas dizem dela.

- Rin, ela á praticamente uma ...

- Vamos, diga.

- Uma vagabunda. – falei. Rin riu.

- Já se referiram a ela de formas piores. – disse Rin. – Além disso, Ayame é uma boa pessoa. É leal, amorosa, e muito prestativa. Defende quem ela gosta com unhas e dentes.

- Então, você realmente não se importa com as ações dela?

- Nenhum pouco. Ela já é adulta, sabe o que faz. Além disso, o que adianta ser uma puritana virgem, e também ser invejosa, má e só saber fazer mal aos outros?

Rin estava certa. Era tudo questão de percepção. Ela podia ser bem "ativa", mas ao que parecia todos que a conheciam bem gostavam dela. Especialmente, Kagome e Rin. Ayame tinha seus defeitos, mas ao que parecia também tinha suas qualidades. Eu só tinha que ter paciência para encontrá-las.

Nós ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode. – respondeu Rin.

- O que aconteceu entre você e o irmão da Ayame? – perguntei. Rin se retraiu. – Miroku disse que vocês namoraram.

Rin respirou fundo antes de me responder.

- Ele se chama Rodolfo.- respondeu Rin. – Ele é três anos mais velho que eu. Nós realmente namoramos durante um tempo. Mas não deu certo.

- O que aconteceu? Ele fez alguma coisa? Ele te machucou? – perguntei. Se ele tivesse machucado Rin, ele era um lobo morto.

- Não, claro que não. – falou Rin enfaticamente.- Na verdade, eu o não pude dar a ele o que ele queria.

- E o que ele queria?

- Meu coração. – respondeu Rin.

- Você não o amava. – afirmei.

- Eu o amava. – corrigiu Rin. Notei sua voz estranha. A olhei e percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados. – Eu o amava muito. Mas não na mesma intensidade que ele. O que sentia por ele não foi suficiente.

O silêncio voltou. Eu estava surpreso e irritado. Rin havia se apaixonado. Ela havia se apaixonado por outro cara. E parecia que ela ainda tinha sentimentos por ele.

Ficamos assim até chegarmos em casa. Rin, agora, estava em seu estado de espírito normal.

Nós entramos pelas cozinha. Izayoi estava discutindo com Kaede:

- Não. A senhora vai para o quarto descansar. – falou Izayoi séria.

- Mas eu estou bem, Sra. Taisho. – respondeu Kaede.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rin preocupada.

- Rin, que bom que você chegou. – falou minha madrasta. – Coloque um pouco de juízo na cabeça de sua avó. Ela passou mal hoje.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – Rin foi até sua avó. – E por que está aqui se não está se sentindo bem?

- Eu estou bem, querida. – respondeu Kaede. – Eu só tive uma leve tontura. Já estou boa.

- Vovó, a senhora sabe que não pode abusar. – falou Rin. – Vá para o seu quarto descansar. – disse Rin séria. – Eu cuido de tudo.

- Mas você acabou de chegar. Deve estar cansada.

- Estou bem. Agora vá descansar. – mandou Rin. Kaede sabia que não adiantaria discutir, e foi para o quarto. Rin esperou a avó sair. – Eu não devia ter saído hoje.

- Claro que devia. – disse Izayoi. – Você tem uma vida. Sua amiga chegou hoje de viagem, e você queria matar a saudade.

- Mas se algo mais grave tivesse acontecido ...

- Mas não aconteceu. – respondi. – Ninguém pode prever quando essas coisas podem acontecer.

- Eu sei. – suspirou Rin.

- Agora, vá descansar. – falei.

- Mas eu preciso arrumar a cozinha.

- Não se preocupe eu cuido de tudo, querida. – falou Izayoi – Tenho duas mãos. A lavar louça é igual a andar de bicicleta, a gente nunca esquece. Agora, vá descansar. Sabe como o Sesshoumaru fica quando tem que repetir suas ordens.

Rin e Izayoi riram.

- Ta. Se precisar de ajuda é só me chamar.- falou Rin.

- Pode deixar.- falou Izayoi sorrindo.

Eu fui em direção à louça.

- Ei, o que está fazendo? – perguntou minha madrasta. Eu apenas olhei para ela. Era óbvio que eu ia lavar a louça. Izayoi suspirou e tirou a esponja das minha mãos. – Eu lavo, você seca. – Eu queria falar com você sobre sua festa de aniversário.

- Izayoi, faça o que você quiser. – respondi sem paciência.

- Mas é a sua festa. Será uma pequena confraternização. – garantiu. – Apenas, eu e seu pai, Rin, Kaede, seu irmão e Kikkyou, Sango, Kohaku... Tem mais alguém que você queira chamar.

Eu fiquei pensando. Kagura provavelmente iria sendo convidada ou não. Também seria mais fácil fugir dela se tivesse mais gente.

- Miroku,Kagome e o namorado... – falei. Izayoi me olhou surpresa. Eu nunca fui próximo da Kagome, mas ela era a melhor amiga de Rin. Seria bom convidá-la. Além disso, Kagome estava deixando Kikkyou incrivelmente desconfortável. Era muito divertido. Foi então que uma idéia perversa surgiu e ela tinha nome: Ayame. Ela queria brincar com Inuyasha e conhecer Kikkyou. Seria divertido apimentar um pouco as coisas e fazê-la conhecer Kagura. Ayame iria adorá-la. – e a amiga da Rin, a Ayame. – concluí com um leve sorriso. Minha festa estava prestes a se tornar mais interessante.

* * *

**obs: Lembrem-se que essa é a percepção do Sesshoumaru sobre a Ayame. Na verdade, esta personagem é inspirada na personagem Samantha da série Sex& City. Eu adoro essa personagem.**

* * *

**CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS PARA QUE SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.**


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha & cia não me pertencem

Quero agradecer à: Kirisu-chan, Marcella 153, jurasamurai,Bianca Ingrid, aika-sama,Li'luH e Debs-chan.

* * *

Eu realmente queria colocar a festa de aniversário do Sesshoumaru neste cap, mas eu ainda não a escrevi, e eu não queria ficar tanto tempo sem postar esta fic. Peço perdão aos leitores, mas infelizmente estou sem tempo. Não me odeiem, odeiem ao pequeno inferno chamado faculdade, e outro inferno chamado monografia.

* * *

Já era quase meia noite quando fui para a cozinha. Rin já estava lá.

- Ei. – ela disse ao me ver e lhe dei um selinho. Nós sorrimos.

- O que temos? - perguntei para ela.

- Chocolate quente. – respondeu bebendo o chocolate de sua xícara. Eu peguei a outra xícara que estava em cima da mesa. Tomei um gole. – Então, como estão os preparativos para sua festa?

Eu respirei fundo e Rin riu.

- Você sabe como é Izayoi. – falei. – Ela disse que seria apenas uma pequena confraternização com os amigos.

- Amigos? – falou Rin surpresa. Eu não era a pessoa mais social do mundo.

- Você é minha amiga. – falei.

- Nós definitivamente superamos a fase da amizade. – disse Rin. – Quem são seus "amigos"?

- Você, mamãe, papai, idiota ... – falei. Rin riu. – Miroku, Kagome... – agora Rin estava surpresa. Ela não esperava que eu os considerasse meus amigos. Eu também não. Miroku era primo dela e Kagome, a melhor amiga. Eu tinha um certo respeito por eles. E isso era mais do que eu sentia por muitas pessoas. – Kouga e Ayame. – concluí. A boca de Rin abriu ainda mais com o último nome.

- Pensei que não gostasse da Ayame. – disse, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Não gosto, mas ela é sua amiga, portanto terei que aturá-la. – confessei. Rin me deu um sorriso enorme.

- Obrigado. Isso é muito importante para mim. – nós ficamos um tempo nos olhando.

- E é claro, Kikkyou e Kagura. – falei irritado.

- Você vai convidá-las? – Rin perguntou exasperada.

- Elas virão de qualquer jeito. – respondi sério. – Kikkyou é namorada do Inuyasha e ela com certeza trará Kagura.

- Ex-namorada dos infernos. – disse Rin irritada. Eu não sabia se era por que ela estava com ciúmes ou se era por que ela realmente não gostava de Kagura. – Não tinha como arrumar uma ex menos grudenta, não?

Eu ri. – Sabe, eu nunca entendi por que você namorou a Kagura.

- Na verdade, nem eu. – confessei. – Sei lá, ela gostava de mim, era gostosa e estava disponível.

- Homens. Sempre pensando com a cabeça errada. – disse Rin irônica.

- Eu nunca deixei que meu ... meus hormônios dominasse a razão. – falei irritado. Se tinha algo que eu prezava era meu controle. Dizer que eu tinha deixado meus instintos básicos me guiarem era uma ofensa.

- Sinto muito, mas acabou de confirmar o que eu disse quando respondeu que namorou ela porque era gostosa. Se isso não é pensar com a cabeça errada, é o que então?

Eu fiquei sem fala. Rin tinha razão, mesmo eu não querendo admitir.

- E você e o tal Rodolfo? O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntei. Ela queria falar de ex namorados, então falaríamos sobre isso.

- Como assim? Eu te falei esta tarde. – respondeu Rin séria.

- É me disse que o amava, mas não o suficiente. – eu respondi com raiva. Só de pensar Rin apaixonada por outro... – Porém, foi aqui nesta mesma cozinha que perguntei- lhe sobre garotos e você falou que não tinha ninguém sério.

Rin respirou fundo.

- Ta. Eu menti. – falou em voz baixa. – Eu não queria falar sobre o Rodolfo naquele momento, e especialmente com você.

- Por que não?

- Porque terminei com ele por sua causa. – respondeu. – Rodolfo tinha um amigo que estava na mesma clínica que a Kagome, nós sempre nos víamos por lá e acabamos ficando amigos. Depois, eu conheci Ayame. – ela respondeu com um sorriso triste. – Ele estava sempre disposto a ajudar a mim e Kagome. Ele estava lá. – tom de Rin era triste. Eu odiava vê-la assim. Segurei sua mão. – Com o tempo eu comecei a gostar dele. Rodolfo é muito bonito. – Rin suspirou e eu segurei meu rosnado. Era informação demais. – Nós ficamos, namoramos, e eu me apaixonei por ele.

- E o que aconteceu? – perguntei curioso.

- Eu acabei me apaixonando por ele. Eu era feliz com ele, mas ... – Rin hesitou. – Sempre tinha aquele e "se" , " como teria sido", sempre pensava na possibilidade de como seria se eu e você tivéssemos ficado juntos. No final, isso se tornou um fantasma no nosso relacionamento. Por mais que eu o amasse, nunca conseguia ser dele completamente. Nunca me entregava a ele. Não era justo com ele. Então, eu terminei. – Rin estava com os olhos marejados. Segurei sua mão um pouco mais forte. – Eu parti o coração dele. Eu não me orgulho disso.

Eu me aproximei e a abracei.

- Eu sei, Rin. – eu a peguei e coloquei no meu colo, ainda a abraçando. Ficamos assim até ela se acalmar. – Você ainda gosta dele? – eu perguntei. Na verdade, eu não queria saber se ela ainda "gostava" dele, eu queria saber se ela ainda o amava. Rin olhou para mim e segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos.

- Eu não irei mentir para você. – ela respondeu. – Sim, eu ainda amo o Rodolfo, mas não tanto quanto eu amo você. É você quem eu quero, eu sempre quis você. Eu sei que não acredita nisso, mas ... – Rin deu um sorriso. – se existe alma gêmea você é a minha.

Eu fiquei surpreso. Não sabia da profundidade dos sentimentos dela por mim. Eu não acreditava em alma gêmea nem qualquer outra dessas bobagens.

- Não, eu não acredito nisso. – falei sério. – Mas se acreditasse, você seria a minha alma gêmea.

Rin deu um doce sorriso, seu rosto ficou rubro.

- Bobo. – ela apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro. Ficou assim durante um tempo.. – Eu gosto daqui.

- Da cozinha?

- Não. Daqui. – respondeu escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço. Eu sorri.

- Eu gosto de tê-la aqui. – eu a abracei mais fortemente. – Gosto do seu cheiro. – Rin riu.

- Eu adoro quando você solta o seu lado de youkai cachorro.

- Rin. – falei irritado. Eu sabia que ela estava me chamando de cachorro. Rin apenas riu, antes de levantar a cabeça e me dar um longo e gostoso beijo de boa-noite.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma sensação boa no meu peito. Eu sabia que o motivo disso era Rin. Eu havia me arriscado,e como conseqüência, ganhei uma garota maravilhosa que me amava. Eu também a amava.

Meu pai e Izayoi já estavam tomando café quando eu desci.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – falou meu pai. Ele me olhou como se algo estivesse errado.

- Bom dia. – Izayoi respondeu com seu sorriso costumeiro.

- Algum problema? – perguntei para meu pai que continuava a me avaliar.

- Você está diferente. – respondeu. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. Do que meu pai estava falando?

- Inutaisho. – Izayoi o repreendeu. – Desculpe, querido. – Izayoi se virou para mim. – Seu pai esqueceu como as pessoas mudam quando as pessoas estão apaixonadas.

Minha expressão continuou a mesma.

- Eu sei que ele está apaixonado pela Rin. – disse meu pai. – Mas algo mudou...

Meu pai só poderia estar de sacanagem. Izayoi bufou.

- Ele e Rin finalmente resolveram as coisas. – minha madrasta disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Ah... Parabéns, filho. – meu pai falou feliz. – Rin é uma garota maravilhosa.

- Obrigada. – falei sério.

Meu pai pousou a xícara na mesa e disse:

- Você sabe que a Rin é como uma filha para mim e sua madrasta, é meu dever protegê-la. Portanto, Sesshoumaru, eu quero saber quais são as suas intenções com ela?

Eu fiquei surpreso. Izayoi caiu na gargalhada.

- Muito engraçado. – falei.

- Desculpe, filho. Mas foi mais forte do que eu. – disse meu pai rindo. – Cuide bem dela, filho.

- Está bem, pai. – eu disse.

- Bom dia. – Inuyasha cumprimentou ao se sentar. – Do que vocês estavam rindo?

- Bom dia, filho. Seu pai estava brincando com Sesshoumaru. – respondeu Izayoi.

- E pelo visto ele não gostou muito. – Inuyasha respondeu, passando manteiga na torrada. – Qual o motivo da brincadeira?

- Rin e Sesshoumaru deram uns amassos ontem. – disse Izayoi. Eu e Inuyasha fizemos uma careta. – O que foi?

- Por favor, nunca mais diga "deram uns amassos". – Inuyasha respondeu.

- Ainda mais se tratando de mim e Rin. – complementei.

- Vocês não falam mais isso? – perguntou Izayoi curiosa.

- Nós falamos, vocês não. – disse Inuyasha. Meus pais riram.

- Vamos, mudar de assunto. Sua mãe ligou. – falou meu pai para mim. Senti Inuyasha ficar tenso.

- O que ela queria?

- Era para avisar que ela não poderá vir no seu aniversário.

- Tudo bem. – respondi, dando de ombros.

Na verdade, pude sentir o alívio que se apoderou na mesa. Tanto eu quanto meu pai e Inuyasha respiramos mais tranqüilos com a notícia. Não era fácil agüentar minha mãe e Izayoi juntas.

- É uma pena. Gostaria que ela viesse. – falou Izayoi meio triste. – Temos tantos assuntos para conversar.

Eu olhei para minha madrasta, eu sabia muito bem que assunto ela queria conversar com minha mãe.

- Seria tão mais fácil se vocês duas não se dessem bem. – falou Inuyasha.

- Mais fácil? Para quem? – perguntou Izayoi confusa.

- Não mais fácil. – respondi.

- Mas ficaríamos mais aliviados. – completou meu pai. Izayoi deu de ombros.

Muitas pessoas diriam que nós teríamos sorte por minha mãe e por Izayoi se darem bem. Mas isso é porque essas pessoas não as conhecem bem. As duas são bem animadas, inteligentes e maliciosas. Izayoi era um pouco mais sutil, enquanto minha mãe era mais direta. Juntas ela conseguiam nos fazer ficar com os cabelos em pé.

- Então, o que pretendem fazer hoje? – perguntou meu pai.

- Vou sair. – falei.

- Eu vou ficar em casa. – respondeu meu irmão.

Meus pais pararam o que estavam fazendo.

- Não vai sair com a Kikkyou? – perguntou Izayoi surpresa.

- Não. Estou meio cansado.

O resto do café ocorreu de forma calma. Depois fui para o meu quarto, estudar, e pensar no trabalho do professor Myouga. Já estava quase na hora do almoço, quando fui para a cozinha e encontrei Rin.

Senti um súbito alívio em vê estava especialmente linda hoje, eu não conseguia entender o que era mais ela emanava uma sensação tão boa, que a deixava deslumbrante. Eu queria abraçá-la e beijá-la. Mas, Kaede também estava na cozinha.

- Bom dia, Sesshoumaru. – me cumprimentou Kaede. – O almoço logo estará pronto.

- Bom dia. – disse Rin sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – falei. Ela voltou a lavar a louça.

Eu bebi um copo de suco antes de sair da cozinha. Fui para o meu quarto, minutos depois Rin bateu na porta.

- Entra. – falei. Ela obedeceu e veio na minha direção e se sentou no meu colo antes de juntarmos nossos lábios.

Era maravilhoso sentir meus braços envolta do seu pequeno corpo, poder sentir o seu calor. Nos separamos apenas por precisarmos de ar.

- Agora eu terei um bom dia. – ela me falou sorrindo, ainda ofegante com o nosso beijo. – O que você queria falar comigo?

- Queria convidá-la para sair esta tarde. – falei enquanto passava meu nariz por seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro. Rin ficou arrepiada. Eu gostei de sua reação.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – sussurrou Rin. – Depois do que aconteceu a minha avó ontem.

- Ela ficará bem. – eu agora beijava o seu pescoço. – Kaede não abusará hoje. Minha mãe não permitiria.

- Eu não sei ...

- Vamos, Rin. – eu agora mordiscava seu pescoço. – Seremos só nós dois. Sem amigos.

- Isso me parece um encontro.

- Sim ou não? – perguntei. Eu continuava a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos apertavam sua cintura.

- Irei pensar, preciso de argumentos melhores. – respondeu. Suas mãos foram para minha nuca, afastando meu rosto do seu pescoço.

Eu ataquei seus lábios. Queria que aquele beijo fizesse Rin se render. Ajeitei- a no meu colo forma que ficasse de frente para mim, as pernas separadas. Minhas mãos entraram por sua blusa, tocando a pele macia. Rin estremeceu. As mãos dela passeavam pelo meu peito me deixando louco, queria senti-las sem a barreira das roupas. Eu a apertava e subia cada vez até encontrar seu sutiã. Rin se afastou, parando o beijo.

- Aqui não. – falou.

- Por que não? – perguntei caçando seus lábios.

- Essa é a casa de seus pais. – falou séria. – Eles e minha avó moram aqui. Não é certo.

Eu concordei.

- Mas aceita sair comigo? – voltei a perguntar, beijando seu pescoço. -Aceita, vai.

- Está bem. – Rin concordou sorrindo. Eu levantei deixando-a no chão. Rin me olhou confusa.

- Ótimo. Te vejo às 17 hrs.

- Mas ... – eu a olhei e sorri. Ela ficou surpresa com meu autocontrole, se perguntando por que eu a afastei.

- É pra você ver se é bom em deixar só na vontade. – repeti sua frase. Rin sorriu. – Vingança é um prato que se come frio.

- É bom que se você se lembre disso. – falou sedutoramente. – Mas acredite – ela se aproximou de mim, deixando seu rosto a centímetros do meu. – a minha será – suas mão se espalmaram em meu peito. – muito, mais muito quente. – disse antes de sair do meu quarto.

* * *

MANDEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU SAIBA QUE A FIC ESTÁ SENDO LIDA.


End file.
